


Мастер. Часть вторая.

by meganixel



Series: Свет и тьма [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Magical Artifacts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 52,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganixel/pseuds/meganixel
Summary: В противостоянии Света и Тьмы появляется третья сторона - Особые. В Светлограде отныне новый вождь, о котором ходят слухи, что он не оставляет дел нерешенными, в Дарк-Сити смещается баланс сил, а тем временем два Особых Мастера изготавливают артефакты, которые призваны помочь им в противостоянии со Светом и, возможно, с Тьмой.





	1. Тревога

Гисса застыла у зеркала, поправляя цветы в волосах — они выглядели совсем как настоящие. Она была все такой же красивой, как и два века назад: длинные светлые волосы, синие глаза и завораживающие своей гармонией черты лица… Когда-то ей доводилось ловить на себе чересчур задумчивые взгляды светлых мужчин, но с тех пор, как в Сердце Светлограда их с Таэрелем объявили супругами, никто больше не смел взглянуть на нее как на прекрасную девушку — в Светлограде чтили семейные ценности. 

Гиссе вдруг пришло в голову, что, не выбери она однажды Таэреля, ее жизнь сложилась бы совершенно иначе. «Я ведь просто хотела быть счастливой. Я хотела иметь счастливую семью. Я хотела любви и заботы, уважения и почтения. Я хотела окружить себя красивыми вещами, слушать вечерами красивую музыку. Я хотела, чтобы мой сын был счастлив… Где я ошиблась? Почему все пошло не так?» 

Она потеряла счет времени, а Таэреля все еще не было. Его не было, когда она вернулась с Базы, и его не было, когда у нее началась новая смена. Записка все еще лежала на столе — «Милая Гисса, не теряйте меня, у меня важное дело, но я постараюсь вернуться поскорее».

Гисса знала, что Таэрель последние недели особенно много времени проводит с Леанисом, и ей даже льстило, что ее супруг занимается, судя по всему, чем-то важным и секретным. «Меня привлек однажды в Таэреле его ум. Это замечала не только я, но и многие Старейшины — уже тогда. Я даже думала, что, если на то будет воля Света, Таэрель сам однажды станет Старейшиной…»

Явно, слишком явно вдруг вспомнился разговор, произошедший в далеком 1849 году.

— Поздравляю, — на лице Гиссы сияет улыбка, когда она поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядом с Даэрином.  
— Было бы с чем, — без улыбки отвечает Даэрин, он выглядит не радостным, но отчего-то печальным.  
— Неужели ты не рад? Я понимаю, что грустно занять место того, кого не стало… но ведь на все воля Света. Подумать только, 108 лет… Ты стал самым молодым Старейшиной в истории.

— Гисса, — голос Даэрина звучит чуть резковато, и улыбка на ее лице сменяется тревогой. — Я считал, что недостоин тебя. Я хотел сделать предложение, когда стану Старейшиной… но Свет распорядился иначе. Прости за эти слова, и будь счастлива с Таэрелем.

Гисса опускает взгляд. Сказать ей нечего».

Гисса вздохнула. Она не любила думать, какой была бы ее судьба, сделай она однажды другой выбор. Если она вышла замуж за Таэреля, а не за Даэрина — значит, на то была воля Света, а другого исхода быть не могло. Гисса вдруг осознала, что принять волю Света гораздо проще, когда речь идет о чужой судьбе.

«Свет послал мне испытания… Любимый сын обезумел от горя, ушел в Дарк-Сити и отказался возвращаться. Жив ли он, сохранил ли он свой Свет? Таэрель уверен, что да — но я не понимаю, как такое возможно. Почему ты не вернулся, Флар? Почему ты не пошел с нами?»

Гиссе вдруг пришло в голову, что если бы вместо Ковиэла в Дарк-Сити с ними пошел другой Старейшина… Даэрин забрал бы Флара в Светлоград, даже если это стоило бы ему конфликта с Темными. Флар снова стал бы Мастером и однажды заслужил бы прощение — ведь он был талантлив, и Гисса всегда гордилась сыном.

«Свет распорядился иначе» — напомнила себе Гисса. Она давно оставила надежду, что Флар вернется — уже не первый месяц сын существовал для нее лишь в воспоминаниях, да и вспоминать о нем было больно.

«Как скоро вернется Таэрель? Задание, на которое он ушел, могло быть опасным… О, Великий Свет! Старейшины должны знать, куда они ушли. Как гражданка Светлограда, я не имею права вмешиваться в такие дела — но как женщина, потерявшая однажды сына и не желающая терять еще и мужа…»

Гисса знала, к кому из Старейшин она может обратиться. Гисса знала, кто из Старейшин ей не откажет. Рука сама потянулась к телефону — Гисса поняла, что не может больше вынести неизвестности.

— Да.  
— Я не отвлекаю?  
— У тебя что-то случилось, Гисса?  
— Да, — она чуть помедлила. — Таэрель пропал. Я не видела его с позавчерашнего дня.  
— Он не отчитывался перед нами о своем уходе. Стоило бы поднять тревогу раньше. Сейчас буду у тебя, — длинные гудки.

Гисса улыбается себе в зеркале, поправляет волосы. «Все в порядке. Даэрин разберется — о нем говорят, что он никогда не оставляет вопросы нерешенными».

Ожидание кажется напряженным, почти звенящим — наконец дверь комнаты открывается, и Гисса улыбается гостю. 

Они нечасто виделись с тех пор, как он стал Старейшиной, но она знала, что Даэрин всегда готов ей помочь. Они нечасто виделись, но он почти не изменился — как и она. Взгляд его серых глаз все так же выдавал сосредоточенность, черты лица, казалось, немного заострились, будто стали более резкими — или дело в освещении? Слишком высокий для Светлого рост — 182, насколько помнила Гисса — все так же был Даэрину будто бы к лицу, гармонично сочетался с его образом.

— Он предупредил тебя, что уйдет? — вместо приветствия спросил Даэрин.

— Да. Он оставил на столе записку, — Гисса протянула записку Старейшине, и тот пробежал глазами по строчкам, затем вчитался внимательнее. Гиссе вдруг стало неловко от того, что Даэрин читает, как Таэрель называет ее «Милая Гисса».

— Интересно, что за важное дело, о котором не знает Совет. Леанис говорил о своем намерении назначить Таэреля новым Мастером, но, признаюсь, я не поддержал кандидатуру. Как по твоему, Гисса, в поведении Таэреля были какие-нибудь странности последнее время?

— Он много времени проводил с Леанисом. Выглядел… наверное, более обеспокоенным, чем обычно.

— Ясно, — Даэрин поморщился. — У Леаниса свои методы — он не делится ни с кем своими соображениями и ни перед кем не отчитывается, этим создавая нам множество проблем. Впрочем, он опытнее нас всех — должно быть, ему виднее, как поступать. И все же это не отменяет того, что стоило бы явиться к нему и потребовать объяснений — как думаешь, Гисса?

Гисса только кивнула. Ее немного пугало, насколько серьезно Даэрин отнесся к ее проблеме.

— Не расстраивайся заранее, — подбодрил он ее, когда они вышли из общежития. — Если я все правильно понимаю, дело может быть связано с твоим сыном.

Гисса не знала, радоваться этому или расстраиваться. Она хотела вернуть Флара, но боялась, что, отправившись за ним, Таэрель мог попасть в ловушку Темных. Даэрин шел широкими шагами, и Гисса едва поспевала за ним. Они молчали всю дорогу до аналитического отдела.

Кабинет Леаниса был заперт. Даэрин решительно постучался — никто не открыл.

— Он может быть в Сердце Светлограда или у себя в комнате, — предположил Старейшина, и раньше, чем Гисса успела что-нибудь ответить, направился к выходу из здания. 

В Сердце Светлограда Леаниса не было. Светлые, попадавшиеся на пути, смотрели с интересом, здоровались, некоторые даже кланялись Даэрину в знак глубокого почтения. Гисса и Даэрин вернулись в общежитие. Гисса впервые узнала, что комната Леаниса располагалась на чердаке, и Даэрин протянул ей руку, помогая забраться по крутой лестнице.

Дверь была заперта, и, сколько бы ни стучался Даэрин — никто не ответил.

— Придется взломать, — сказал он.  
— Что? — Гисса прижала руки ко рту. — Ты правда… правда хочешь взломать комнату Леаниса? Даже не доложившись другим Старейшинам?  
— Я доложусь им — как только будет, о чем докладываться. 

На то, как Даэрин закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается, Гисса смотрела с ужасом — и с невольным восхищением. Ей казалась кощунственной мысль взламывать комнату древнейшего из Старейшин, но она верила, что Даэрин знает, что делает. «Видимо, он понял что-то, чего не поняла я… Дело приняло более серьезный оборот, чем я думала, да?»

Гисса смотрела на Даэрина и чувствовала, что не жалеет о своем решении обратиться именно к нему. Вдруг дверь распахнулась, резко, будто от сквозняка. Гисса вздрогнула.

— Идем, — сказал Даэрин.

Стены в комнате Леаниса были белыми как снег, а окно… Гисса так и замерла. За окном был ровный свет и… и ничего более. Жуткая белая пустота. Гиссе захотелось отвернуться.

— Может, я подожду снаружи? — робко спросила она.  
— Лучше останься. Тебя так напугала изнанка?  
— Не только. Просто… это все не моего ума дело. Я совсем не хочу путаться у тебя под ногами, когда ты решаешь важные вопросы.  
— Глупости, — Даэрин пристально взглянул на нее. — Это и твое дело тоже. Это касается твоего мужа и, возможно, сына. Ты не путаешься под ногами. Напротив, ты можешь помочь.

Гисса улыбнулась — слова Даэрина польстили ей. Она растерянно смотрела, как он деловито обыскивает комнату.

— Все настолько серьезно?

— Посуди сама. Леанис уже некоторое время ведет себя так, будто пытается справиться с какой-то проблемой в одиночку. Уже это говорит о том, что происходит что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Таэрель, который проводил с ним много времени последние недели, уходит и не возвращается, теперь мы не можем найти и самого Леаниса — с хорошей вероятностью он покинул Светлоград вместе с твоим мужем. Вдобавок ко всему, твой сын ушел в Дарк-Сити еще в августе и никто не знает, что с ним — Договор не был нарушен, значит, Темные не совершали убийства. Говорят, он не затемнился, но я не имел возможности убедиться в этом лично. Меня беспокоит, что от него не было поступлений энергии за текущий календарный год — я запрашивал его имя у Центра.

— Что это может значить? — почти шепотом спросила Гисса.

— Самое простое объяснение — он отчаялся. Возможно и такое, что Темные нашли очередной способ совершить убийство не нарушая Договор, и твоего сына уже нет в живых… но не будем исходить из самого печального исхода, пока есть надежда на лучшее. Взгляни — я нашел то, что искал. Записи Леаниса. Это может дать нам ключ, — Даэрин протянул Гиссе один из трех свитков.

— Здесь же просто… имена?

— Не просто имена, — поправил Даэрин. — Имена, объединенные общим признаком. Например, в этом свитке, судя по всему, имена тех Светлых, кого сделали людьми — в хронологическом порядке. И… видимо, это не просто списки, а артефакты. Личные артефакты Леаниса. Он держал их в тайне, как и многое другое, хотя они могли бы приносить пользу, — в голосе Даэрина Гиссе почудилось недовольство.

— Разве у Светлых бывают личные артефакты? — удивилась Гисса. — Хотя Леанис — Старейшина, и он жил еще до того, как в Светлограде появилась должность Мастера, так? Кстати… последнее имя в этом списке — его.

Даэрин взял список из рук Гиссы, пробежался глазами по строчкам.

— Все очень серьезно, Гисса. Куда серьезнее, чем мы могли предположить. Леанис мертв.


	2. Воля

— Ты специально сделал, чтобы процесс был болезненным, да? — Флар все еще лежал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.  
— Нет, побочный эффект. Думаю, это не физическая боль, раз ты не смог абстрагироваться. Сейчас не болит?  
— Я думаю, тебя это расстроит, но нет. Сейчас — уже нет.

Положив руку на затылок Флара, Райст залюбовался своим новым творением. Месяц подготовки и девять часов работы. Редкий артефакт Райсту удавалось завершить так быстро, но обычно наибольшее время занимали тестирования на подопытных и последующая доработка. Но Артефакт Неуязвимости тестировать как-то совершенно не хотелось — поэтому оставалось положиться на собственное чутье Мастера.

Белые чернила не контрастировали с бледной кожей, и небольшая татуировка в виде ромба была едва различима. Так и было задумано. Артефакт Неуязвимости должен быть почти незаметным, а еще он должен быть все время с собой. Под кожей, на шее, близко к линии роста волос… сложно уничтожить такой Артефакт, не уничтожив его владельца, и почти невозможно уничтожить владельца, не уничтожив Артефакт.

— Хватит с тебя на сегодня боли. И так всю подушку мне изгрыз. Ты понял, как я это делал? Сможешь сделать мне — или мне самому о себе позаботиться?  
— Понял. Смогу. 

Они немного помолчали, и Флар лежал не шевелясь, не поднимая лица от подушки.

— Флар, прекрати.  
— О чем ты?  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я. Почему вы, Светлые, такие сложные?

— А для тебя все выглядит просто, не так ли? Естественный отбор? Выжил — молодец, не выжил — не молодец? — даже когда Флар говорил таким тоном, как сейчас, это было куда лучше, чем в те моменты, когда он молчал и не шевелился, а Райст впитывал темную энергию отчаяния — не сгустками, но тонкой, непрерывной струйкой.

— Я уже говорил тебе, Флар. Повторю еще раз. Все эти переосмысления, осознания и проникновения в суть бытия — это, конечно, чудесно, но…

— Но они не сделают из моего отца Особого. У меня нет проблем со слухом, Райст — я прекрасно уловил твою мысль с первого раза. Что дальше?

— Дальше? Ну, раз кристалла больше нет… Либо Таэрель начнет действовать, ставить многое на кон и подвергаться риску — тогда, возможно, станет одним из нас. Либо… либо у него кончится энергия.  
— Я буду подпитывать его своей.

— Будешь. Я не сомневаюсь, Флар. Вот только Таэреля скоро начнут искать — если все еще не начали.  
— Здесь, на изнанке, они его не найдут.  
— Я бы не был столь уверен. Недооценивать противника попросту опасно. Да и мы все… Трейр и Тея пока что делают вид, что их наши разборки со Светлоградом не касаются — но это ненадолго, я не сомневаюсь. Что ты будешь делать, Флар, когда Светлоград объявит Особым войну — так или иначе?

Флар вздохнул.

— Мне кажется, ты поторопился с убийством Леаниса. Мы могли бы выиграть себе время.  
— Мы бы выиграли время в первую очередь им, но не себе. А Леанис… когда еще представился бы шанс его убить?  
— Ты же не решил этим проблему — лишь создал новые.

— А чего ты хотел, Флар — чтобы все было просто? Может, ты вообразил, что мы сможем отсиживаться на изнанке и в человеческом мире, и это сойдет нам с рук? Светлоград начал игру против нас и, если мы не будем делать ответных ходов, мы неминуемо потерпим поражение — возможно, даже не успев понять, что случилось. У тебя есть мысли о том, какие еще артефакты нам пригодятся ближайшее время?

— Я думал воспроизвести кое-какие из тех, с которыми работал в Светлограде. Есть артефакт, позволяющий из Светлограда смотреть на человеческий мир. Если бы можно было создать обратный ему… — Флар говорил это рутинно, без всякого энтузиазма, без всякого интереса. Было ясно, что сейчас его мысли заняты другим. Райст толкнул его в плечо, перевернул на спину, с размаха ударил по щеке — Флар никак не отреагировал.

— Флар. Флар, чтоб тебя… Ты не должен раскисать. Ты ничего не сделаешь, если будешь таким же, как сейчас. Если мы победим, твоему отцу ничего больше не будет угрожать — разве не этого ты хочешь? Сможешь держать его на своей энергии хоть всю оставшуюся жизнь…

— Как ты представляешь себе победу? Что мы можем сделать для нее? Сотрем Светлоград в пыль, оборвем любую его связь с человеческим миром или просто будем убивать Старейшин одного за другим? 

— Большинству Старейшин не пошли на пользу годы — у них заржавели мозги, — усмехнулся Райст. «Тебе все еще это кажется кощунственным, Флар?» — Так что, я думаю, у нас сейчас один достойный противник в Светлограде. Остальные попросту не смогут быстро реагировать и справляться с ситуацией, выходящей из ряда вон — будут выжидать, долго обсуждать там, где нужно действовать. Ты знаешь всех Старейшин, Флар? Кто из нас двоих знает их лучше?

— Я знаю всех в лицо и по именам. Чуть лучше я знаю тех, кто обучал меня, когда я решил стать Мастером.  
— Значит, о самом молодом из Старейшин ты ничего не знаешь? Он не занимается артефактами.  
— Даэрин? В Светлограде о нем говорят, что он не любит оставлять вопросы нерешенными. Ходят слухи, что он действует порой не слишком светлыми методами.

— Он безумно интересный тип — для меня, по крайней мере. Я видел его темную Эмет… Светлые столько не испускают, Флар. При том он остается Старейшиной и не творит ничего такого, что назвали бы злом. Такое ощущение, что у него есть внутренние демоны, которых он крепко держит в узде. 

— Думаешь, он может быть Особым?  
— Нет. Почти уверен, что нет. Сила, позволяющая ему сдерживать внутренних демонов… она и питает его внутренний Свет. Я уже давно мечтаю выпустить демонов из клетки, но пока лишь наблюдаю. О чем мечтает его внутренняя темная сущность? О безграничной власти? За это говорит его быстрый карьерный рост. Об уничтожении Темных? Я видел однажды Эмет его гнева, когда он расследовал одно дело в человеческом мире. Почему-то мне кажется, его темная сущность мечтает обо всем сразу — и никаких более ограничений. А главное, он довольно способный в достижении своих целей. Из него вышел бы такой Темный Неприкасаемый, который заткнул бы за пояс и Тею, и Аури. Но он — Светлый. Волк в овечьей шкуре, понимаешь?

Флар промолчал.

— Флар, ты меня вообще слушаешь? Флар, ты… ты просто светлый идиот! Неужели ты не понимаешь? У нас с тобой нет больше времени, каждый час — на вес золота. Мы должны обсудить наши планы и приступить к изготовлению артефактов. Артефакт Наблюдения, который показывал бы нам Светлоград? Замечательно — с него и начнем. Только сначала сделаешь мне татуировку. Ты готов? Девять часов сосредоточенности, и не смей отвлекаться. Хотя, глядя на тебя, я думаю, что лучше было бы самому… Тьма, Флар! Почему я не могу приказывать твоим мыслям? — Райст мельком взглянул на кольцо — оно было на руке и повернуто меткой вниз. «Если бы я правда потерял его тогда — так глупо — что бы я делал? Оно ведь выпало у меня в человеческом мире, вдруг кто-то из людей по нелепой случайности нашел бы его и унес? Пришлось бы заставить Флара сделать новое, задействуя шантаж, который здорово бы испортил наши чудесные отношения…» — Ты стал Особым, ты умеешь быть изобретательным и хитрым, ты талантлив как Мастер, ты… — Райст запнулся, — у тебя есть внутренняя сила, Флар, и я признаю — в чем-то ты даже сильнее, чем я. Но чего стоит твоя сила, когда ты лежишь на кровати и бессмысленно смотришь в потолок?

— Я бы спросил — чего стоит моя сила, мои навыки и мои артефакты, когда я не могу защитить близкого человека?  
— Защищать — это одно, а держать на своей энергии — другое.  
— Я говорю вовсе не об энергии. Я говорю о том, что, возможно, однажды ты убьешь его, повернув кольцо меткой вверх и попросив меня не вмешиваться. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он получил Артефакт Неуязвимости, верно?

— Ты сам-то понимаешь, что это за артефакт? Он перестает работать, как только владелец перестает бороться. Если вдруг ты сам, по доброй воле, решишь уйти из жизни — артефакт тебе не помешает этого сделать. Ты можешь быть обездвижен, лишен Эмет до последней капли, твое тело может превратиться в кровавое месиво, уничтожить тебя могут пожелать девять Неприкасаемых и девять Старейшин — но, пока ты не сдался, артефакт поможет тебе выжить, и вероятность того, что исход противостояния будет летальным, устремится к нулю. А теперь, если верить тебе, еще и вероятность нарушения мыслительных процессов — помнишь, ты говорил, что как-то сумел связать эти две вероятности, а потом начал выводить мне математические теоремы и пришлось тебя ненадолго заткнуть, — Райст усмехнулся, ему нравилось вспоминать о том, как именно пришлось прервать увлеченный рассказ Флара о теореме Байеса.

— Послушай, Райст… Ты говоришь, наше время сейчас на вес золота. Ты говоришь, что хочешь совместной работы над артефактами. Что если я откажусь? Просто откажусь и все? Ты сможешь попросить меня с помощью кольца — но изготовление артефактов есть творчество, и им не станешь заниматься из-под палки, а если и станешь, результат навряд ли будет чего-то стоить.

Райст усмехнулся. Не хотелось произносить этого прямо сейчас, но… «Неужели ты правда не догадываешься, что я сделаю в такой ситуации, Флар? Из твоего отца выйдет отличный заложник. Конечно, это подорвет основы нашего с тобой сотрудничества, но если результат будет того стоить — почему бы и нет».

Флар вытащил руку из кармана, и на ладони блеснуло кольцо — такое же, как на пальце Райста.

— Я не потребую многого, — сказал Флар. — Клятва о том, что ты не убьешь моего отца и не причинишь ему вреда, а, если узнаешь о том, что ему что-то угрожает, сообщишь мне. А еще ты никому не расскажешь о содержании этой клятвы. Согласен? Я напишу тебе текст точной формулировки.

— Когда ты успел изготовить второе? 

Флар лишь хитро улыбнулся.

— Согласен или нет, Райст? Будем сотрудничать или враждовать?

«Никогда бы не поверил, что однажды буду так думать, но… Я не хочу себе такого врага как ты, Флар.»


	3. Колокол

Впервые Гисса узнала, что в Сердце Светлограда, которое ассоциировалось у нее с таинствами и тишиной, может стать так шумно. Впервые за всю свою жизнь она узнала, что происходит, когда звонит колокол. Все Светлые, все до единого, мужчины и женщины, молодые и умудренные опытом, аналитики и разделители — все отвлеклись от своих дел и явились сюда. 

Все замолкли, когда зазвучал голос Даэрина.

— Приветствую вас, жители Светлограда, — Гисса завороженно смотрела на Даэрина — она и не подозревала, что в его голосе может звучать такая сила и уверенность. — Мы, Старейшины, не имеем более права хранить свои секреты, ибо та страшная весть, которую я принес вам, касается каждого из вас. Древнейший и самый уважаемый из Старейшин, оплот мудрости Светлограда, великий в своих деяниях Леанис ныне мертв. 

По толпе прокатился рокот. Гисса оглянулась по сторонам — все были потрясены до глубины души, это читалось по глазам, выражениям лиц и позам, по тому, как Светлые смотрели друг на друга. Будто бы у всех разом перехватило дыхание, выбило почву из-под ног. Даэрин дождался, пока гул стихнет, и продолжил говорить.

— Можно ли представить себе, чтобы Свету было нанесено более страшное оскорбление? Это не просто продуманное и жестокое убийство, совершенное в обход Договора. Темные объявляют нам войну. Бросают нам вызов. Долгие годы мы жили, мирно трудясь на благо Светлограда, многие из нас забывали, что такое опасность. Но Темные не забывали про нас. Настало время показать им, что Светлоград может противостоять злу. Мы примем этот вызов. Мы вступим в эту войну. Это будет война, в которой не должно пролиться крови. Это будет война ума, хитрости и отваги. Каждый из вас может быть полезен. Каждый из вас отныне может узнать все, как есть, и приложить все силы, чтобы защитить Светлоград. Все мы помним имена троих доблестных Светлых, попавших в темную ловушку. Все мы помним историю Флара — он был Мастером, он многое сделал для нас, но Темные воспользовались его горем, и однажды Флар ушел в Дарк-Сити — ушел и не вернулся. Там, где умирает всякая надежда, где ломается всякая воля, влачит сейчас жалкое существование Светлый Мастер — он жив, он не стал одним из них, но кто знает, сумеет ли он когда-нибудь стать прежним? Следующим Мастером должен был стать Таэрель — но он исчез, даже не успев вступить в должность. Темные хотят, чтобы в Светлограде не было Мастера — и они изыскали способ забирать у нас Мастеров, не нарушая Договор. Можем ли мы стерпеть это? 

В шуме толпы, в мелькании лиц Гисса вдруг заметила, как над Светлоградом поднимается целое облако светлой энергии. «Они готовы идти за ним. Готовы жертвовать собой, если потребуется. Даже если другие Старейшины не одобрят его поступка… им останется лишь смириться, ибо такова воля Светлограда». Гисса почувствовала странное торжество.

— Но мы должны помнить не только невиновных, пострадавших от рук Темных. Многие из нас помнят историю Теана — Светлого, предавшего Светлоград, совершившего немыслимую подлость. Да и могли ли мы такое забыть? Долгие годы Теан не напоминал о себе — но та злоба, которую он затаил на Светлоград, никуда не делась. Кто еще, кроме предателя, родившегося и выросшего здесь, может вести столь тонкую и лживую игру в надежде отомстить Светлограду — отомстить за собственную же глупость? Мы должны найти Теана, чего бы нам это ни стоило. Мы должны в любую минуту быть готовы к обороне Светлограда. Мы должны быть готовы противостоять Темным. Они считают себя умнее нас — мы покажем им, что они заблуждаются. Они считают, что могут безнаказанно забирать наших граждан — мы добьемся, чтобы больше они не посмели посягнуть на свободу и жизнь того, в ком теплится Дар. Ответьте мне, жители Светлограда — готовы ли вы положить все силы ради того, чтобы вашим родным и близким ничего более не угрожало?

Конец его вопроса потонул в одобрительных возгласах. Гисса пыталась разобрать отдельные слова и фразы в этом гуле, но получалось редко.

— Расскажи нам все, что знаешь, Даэрин! — выкрикнул кто-то из толпы.

— Мы покончим с этим! — неожиданно сильный женский голос. Гисса узнала в ней жену оперативника, погибшего в тот страшный день в Кингстоне.

Даэрин поднял руку, призывая к молчанию — и все затихли.

— Я расскажу вам все — но не здесь. Ровно в 04:00 мы собираем Совет, на котором будут присутствовать, помимо Старейшин, представители каждой, даже самой малочисленной профессии Светлограда. Все, что они узнают на Совете, они незамедлительно передадут своим товарищам. Время секретов прошло. Леанис хранил свои секреты — и жизнь его оборвалась. Но сейчас не время для скорби. Лучший способ помянуть Леаниса — сделать вместе то, чего он не сумел сделать в одиночку. Покончить с темными интригами и защитить Светлоград. Так не будем же медлить! Выберите тех, кто отправится на Совет, продумайте вопросы, на которые вы хотели бы узнать ответы. Мы рассчитываем на вас, граждане Светлограда. Мы знаем, что вы оправдаете наше доверие. 

Все начали расходиться. Светлоград гудел, как взволнованный улей. Гисса, впечатленная этой речью, улыбающаяся своим ускользающим мыслям, направилась к трибуне — ей хотелось поговорить с Даэрином. 

На трибуну один за другим поднялись семь Старейшин. Гисса подошла ближе — и вдруг Даэрин улыбнулся ей и протянул руку, помогая забраться.

— Мы хотели бы поговорить с тобой, не вовлекая в это других, — хмуро заметил Элфис.  
— Почему? — резко спросил Даэрин. — Гисса — мать Флара и супруга Таэреля, ее касается все, что сейчас происходит. Она помогла мне сделать первый шаг к разгадке очередного плана Темных. Она имеет право знать все, что вы мне скажете.

Гисса смущенно опустила взгляд. Старейшины переглянулись.

— Не кажется ли тебе, что ты далеко зашел, Даэрин? — спросил Миллэ, окидывая Даэрина неприветливым взглядом. — Мы всегда советовались друг с другом, прежде чем предпринимать решительные действия. Ты говорил от лица всех Старейшин так, будто это было наше общее решение.

— Ситуация больше не позволяла медлить. Сколько продлился бы Совет? Сколько времени мы потратили бы на пустые споры? — Даэрин окинул взглядом всех Старейшин.  
— Ты ведь самый молодой из нас, Даэрин, — заметил Ковиэл. — Ты молод и горяч, тебе не хватает мудрости и смирения.  
— Темные объявили нам войну, а ты говоришь мне о смирении?  
— Не о смирении с жестокостью Темных. Об укрощении своего нрава, — пояснил Ковиэл.

— Ты говоришь, что секретов больше нет — но ты не рассказал, откуда у тебя сведения о смерти Леаниса. На основании чего ты предполагаешь, что эта история связана с исчезновением Таэреля, с пленением Флара, наконец, с Теаном, которого Светлые вообще не видели последние века? Ты вполне можешь ошибаться, — заметил Фимиал.  
— Вы узнаете обо всем, когда мы соберемся здесь в четыре. Я не хочу повторять два раза. А теперь, простите, но я должен подготовиться к Совету. Идем, Гисса.

Гисса взглянула в его серьезные серые глаза.

«Теперь он не просто один из Старейшин. Он… вождь». 

Они спустились с трибуны, и никто не пытался их задержать.


	4. Риск

— Сейчас не время, — Флар даже не взглянул на Райста, который только что притянул Флара ближе, скользнул пальцами под пряжку его ремня. Тогда Райст резко развернул Флара к себе, заставляя оторваться от работы над артефактом.

— Ты бросаешься из крайности в крайность. То не хотел ничего делать, а сейчас вдруг днями напролет сидишь над артефактом, как распоследний трудоголик, и хочешь, чтобы я следовал твоему примеру. Отдыхать иногда нужно, Флар. Это помогает привести мысли в порядок. Если не отдыхать — взгляд замыливается, разве нет?  
— У меня — нет.  
— Или ты просто хочешь отвлечься от мрачных мыслей? Забыться — хотя бы так?

Флар поморщился, как от боли, и Райст втянул темную Эмет.

— Если хочешь знать мое мнение — ты слишком бережешь его, — сказал Райст. — Стоило бы дать ему побывать в стрессовой ситуации. Осознанно пойти на риск. Подумай, как он сейчас живет. На твоей энергии, целыми днями один, в довольно убогом месте, если разобраться, и из развлечений — только поиск информации в интернете… Хотел бы ты сам так жить, Флар? Можешь не отвечать — я знаю ответ с того дня, когда ты впервые открыл дверь моего кабинета.

— Эти приключения на свою голову я нашел себе сам, — тихо сказал Флар. — Подвергать кого-то риску специально…  
— Дай ему побольше энергии и попроси сделать что-нибудь не слишком простое. Риск поражения — тоже риск.

— Тебе приходилось когда-нибудь заранее смириться с возможным поражением? — спросил Флар. Райст усмехнулся. «Плохо же ты представляешь себе жизнь Темных, Флар. Мне и в голову бы не пришло задаваться подобными вопросами».

— Жизнь в Дарк-Сити — это сплошная череда побед и поражений. Если я терпел поражение — я просто собирал все силы и мстил, боролся до тех пор, пока не одерживал победу. Поражения — неотъемлемая часть любой войны. Можно проиграть несколько битв и выиграть войну — это более чем нормально. Можно сдать ключевые позиции, чтобы выжить — это неприятно, но, опять же, обычное дело.

— Значит, ты не представляешь, как это видят те, кто не живет с постоянным ощущением борьбы? Тогда я поясню тебе, что я имел в виду. Смириться с возможным поражением можно двумя способами. Можно представить себе его последствия — и понять, что они не так ужасны, как отсутствие попытки. Взглянуть поражению в глаза — и перестать его бояться. Это дает силы решиться. Как ты понимаешь, именно так я смирился с возможным поражением, когда шел к тебе за кристаллом. Но есть и другой случай. Когда, смирившись с поражением, перестаешь стремиться к победе. Отказываешься от нее заранее — чтобы потом не было больно, ведь ничего и не ждал. Проблема в том, что в итоге становится больно все равно. Это… все равно что смириться с невозможностью победить, убить в себе надежду и спокойно идти к поражению.

— Зачем? — Райст не понимал, как такое возможно. — Зачем убивать в себе надежду? Из твоих рассуждений следует, что это ничего не дает. Уменьшает шансы на победу и при этом не уменьшает боль поражения.

— Мне самому сложно это понять, — признал Флар. — Но мой отец… он всегда жил именно так. Он не любил и не умел бороться, добиваться чего-либо. Ему хотелось во всем ограничиваться ролью наблюдателя…

— Как минимум один раз в жизни он этой ролью не ограничился, — хохотнул Райст. — Иначе бы тебя сейчас здесь не было. Кстати, Флар… Допустим, Таэрель не хочет бороться за свою жизнь. Допустим, он смирился с любым поражением, включая собственную смерть, хоть мне и сложно такое представить. А что насчет твоей смерти? Если я буду угрожать твоей жизни — он попробует спасти тебя?

— Он может предпринять попытку, но лишь одну, — тихо проговорил Флар. — И ту — без веры в успех, скорее для того, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не выйдет. После… если я умру, он просто не сможет жить дальше — вот и все.

Райст пытался себе представить ход мыслей Таэреля — и не смог, лишь покачал головой.

— Для меня это выглядит крайне бессмысленно и глупо, — признал он. — Я бы вообще не поверил тебе, если бы до этого не убеждался много раз, что Светлые мыслят порой очень странно.

Дверь комнаты только начала открываться, а Райст уже был как взведенный курок — готов к возможной атаке. Но это оказался всего лишь Трейр.

— Я же просил тебя открывать дверь наружу, а не внутрь, — недовольно произнес Райст.

— Не думаю, что вам удастся меня удивить после того, как я держал в руках кристалл, — усмехнулся Трейр. — В любом случае, вам придется смириться, что уединения в вашей жизни стало немного меньше. Теперь я живу здесь.

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Флар.  
— Светлые. Они меня ищут. К счастью, я заметил их первым. Дельтапланерный клуб… что еще они могли там забыть?  
— Твоя Эмет опять ушла в Центр? — поинтересовался Райст.

— Нет, я следил за этим, постоянно был начеку. Моя настоящая внешность им неизвестна — иначе они заметили бы меня, а так — даже не заподозрили, что я стоял от них в десятке метров, ничем не выделяясь среди людей. Значит, они не обращались за помощью к Темным. Видимо… видимо, они хорошенько опросили всех, кто помнил меня Теаном, — Райст впитал темную Эмет. Было очевидно, насколько Трейру неприятно думать о том, что в Светлограде есть Светлые, которые хорошо помнят его до затемнения.

— Нашли тебя по твоей детской мечте? — усмехнулся Райст. — Хотели разведать обстановку, в итоге спугнули. Неудобно ловить того, кого не знаешь в лицо. Ладно, одно мы знаем точно: Даэрин не стал действовать в одиночку. Вполне возможно, что он поднял на уши весь Светлоград.  
— Откуда такая уверенность, что это Даэрин? Я бы скорее предположил, что дело расследует Совет Старейшин, — Флар смотрел недоверчиво.  
— Я мог бы привести тебе полную логическую цепочку своих рассуждений и допущений, как ты это любишь, но не хочу тратить время на подобную ерунду. Лучше давай   
снова займемся артефактом — и, когда мы закончим с ним, ты убедишься во всем сам.

— Кто такой Даэрин? — спросил Трейр.  
— Ты затемнился задолго до его рождения, поэтому и не знаешь о нем. Он стал Старейшиной в XIX веке. Я вроде говорил тебе — разве не помнишь?  
— А, тот самый, который заинтересовал тебя своей темной Эмет. Помню, да.

Райст взглянул на Флара — тот снова склонился над планшетом из человеческого мира, которому предстояло вскоре стать Артефактом Наблюдения и, казалось, с головой ушел в раздумья. Сейчас Артефакт показывал в реальном времени те места в человеческом мире, где когда-либо бывал Флар — Стокгольм, Кингстон, многочисленные трассы со скудной или не очень растительностью вдоль них и Скалистые Горы. Флар говорил, что, возможно, придется значительную часть времени работать над артефактом в человеческом мире — но говорил об этом так, будто до последнего надеялся обойтись без этого. Он опасался надолго покидать изнанку, это было видно.

— Я могу чем-нибудь вам помочь? — поинтересовался Трейр.  
— Я даже не знаю, — пожал плечами Райст. — Пока что решение проблемы упирается в технические вопросы. Можешь держать руку на пульсе Теи и узнавать все, что сейчас происходит с Неприкасаемыми — мы все еще не знаем, удастся ли не вовлекать Темных в наши разборки со Светом. Лучше всего, впрочем, было бы вовлечь их, но так, чтобы это пошло нам на пользу. Можешь, кстати, построить себе какое-нибудь жилище здесь. Не скажу, что мы не рады твоей компании, но сам понимаешь — втроем тут несколько тесновато.

Флар вскинул голову и внимательно посмотрел на Трейра.

— Райст уже говорил тебе, что здесь неподалеку живет мой отец, не так ли?  
— Я, Трейр, клянусь, что в мои намерения не входит причинение вреда Светлому по имени Таэрель. Ты этого хотел?  
— Да. Только вред — понятие расплывчатое.  
— Я, Трейр, клянусь не причинять Таэрелю боли, не наносить физических повреждений, не воздействовать на него деструктивно с помощью Эмет либо артефактов.  
— Твои намерения могут измениться — ты сам говорил, что подобная клятва не дает гарантии. Если я модифицирую… неважно. Ты согласен повторить то же самое для Артефакта Клятвы, Трейр?

— Согласен, — равнодушно произнес Трейр. — Дай мне знать, когда и где нужно будет повторить те же слова, и я повторю их. А сейчас я, пожалуй, откланяюсь и пойду строить себе домик, раз уж мне все равно нечем заняться.

Трейр направился к выходу, но вдруг обернулся.

— А на твоей руке на удивление неплохо смотрится кольцо, Флар.


	5. Пустота

Отложив в сторону ноутбук, Таэрель смотрел в завораживающую белую пустоту. Чистая изнанка, в которой создали освещение. Кончается ли оно? Сколько нужно пройти, чтобы стало темно?

Пустота стала привычным зрелищем. Таэрелю нравилось смотреть в нее. Она успокаивала — и манила. Флар настаивал, чтобы Таэрель взял столько энергии, сколько хватило бы на построение себе небольшого домика — но Таэрелю удалось убедить сына, что дом совершенно ни к чему. Таэрель не видел смысла отгораживать себя от окружающего мира четырьмя стенами. Зачем сидеть в доме, когда можно сидеть на маленьком кусочке горизонтальной поверхности на краю пустоты и, свесив ноги, смотреть в нее?

Пустота наводила на одни размышления — и отвлекала от других. А Таэрелю до боли хотелось отвлечься от постоянных мыслей о реальном положении дел, потому что, стоило вспомнить, на смену чистой, белой, незамутненной пустоте приходила изнутри какая-то вязкая, затягивающая трясина.

Мысли, которых так не желал Таэрель, пришли снова, напомнили о себе ощущением невыносимости существования, почти физическим, подступающим к горлу, а также отвращением — в первую очередь к себе самому — вызывающим странное желание причинить себе вред. Таэрель почувствовал давящую усталость, хотелось лечь и забыться сном, но Флар уже однажды застал Таэреля спящим и был очень обеспокоен.

Флар… Он приходил каждый день, тепло и приветливо улыбался, настаивал, чтобы Таэрель взял себе побольше Эмет, спрашивал, как у Таэреля дела. И Таэрель улыбался в ответ, рассказывал, какую сейчас читает книгу, и убеждал Флара, что всегда мечтал о жизни философа-отшельника. Отчасти это было правдой, но… «Я не мечтал быть обузой для собственного сына. Я не мечтал чувствовать так остро, что бессилен ему помочь. Я прекрасно понимаю, почему он проводит со мной так мало времени — противостояние Светлых и Особых уже началось, и Флар не хочет оставаться в стороне, да и не может, должно быть. У него есть другие дела. Я хотел быть с ним рядом — но в совершенно ином качестве. Быть рядом как тот, кто может помочь, пусть даже и советом, поддержать — а не как больной, требующий постоянного ухода. Я не могу быть ему чем либо полезен. Предчувствий все еще нет — должно быть, события начали развиваться слишком непредсказуемо. А больше я ни на что не гожусь, разве что на философские рассуждения. Но, когда идет война, люди сражаются, а не размышляют об абстракциях».

Таэрель решил вернуться к книге, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься. Он решил попробовать почитать современную литературу — хотя для Флара эта книга была бы классикой, поскольку вышла за 40 лет до его рождения.

«А поскольку с одиночеством тоже я мириться, казалось, больше не мог, поскольку мое собственное общество вконец мне осточертело, поскольку я бился и задыхался в безвоздушном пространстве своего ада, какой у меня еще был выход? Не было никакого. О мать и отец, о далекий священный огонь моей молодости, о тысячи радостей, трудов и целей моей жизни! Ничего у меня от всего этого не осталось, даже раскаянья, остались лишь отвращенье и боль. Никогда еще, казалось мне, сама необходимость жить не причиняла такой боли, как в этот час».

Таэрель уже заметил, что Герман Гессе разрушал его предубеждения насчет современной литературы — ибо писал порой так, что по коже бежали мурашки.

«Я передохнул в каком-то унылом трактире за заставой, выпил там воды с коньяком и снова побежал дальше, гонимый дьяволом, вверх и вниз по крутым и кривым улочкам старого города, по аллеям, через вокзальную площадь. „Уехать!” -- подумал я, вошел в вокзал, поглазел на висевшие на стенах расписания, выпил немного вина, попытался собраться с мыслями. Все ближе, все явственнее видел я теперь призрак, который меня страшил. Это было возвращение домой, в мою комнату, это была необходимость смириться с отчаяньем! От нее не уйти, сколько часов ни бегай, не уйти от возвращения к моей двери, к столу с книгами, к дивану с портретом моей любимой над ним, не уйти от мгновенья, когда надо будет открыть бритву и перерезать себе горло».

Таэрель почувствовал, что рядом кто-то есть — и обернулся. За его спиной стоял высокий светловолосый юноша. Юноша ли? По Темным было сложно определять возраст, и этот «юноша» мог оказаться намного старше самого Таэреля, но отчего-то на первый взгляд производил впечатление ровесника Флара.

— Здравствуй, Таэрель, — Темный чуть склонил голову в знак приветствия. В его глазах совсем не читалось свойственной Темным насмешки и издевки, не читалось даже гордости и высокомерия. — Должно быть, ты слышал обо мне. Я Трейр… или Теан, как тебе угодно.

Таэрель немного удивился. «Так вот какой ты — тот, кто предал Свет…»

— Что привело тебя сюда, Трейр? — Таэрелю было очевидно, что Темный предпочитает новое имя старому.  
— Скука, — сознался Темный. — Я не могу больше оставаться в человеческом мире — за мной охотятся. Я не могу ничем помочь Райсту, ибо ничего не понимаю в создании артефактов. Все, что мне остается — бродить по изнанке. Я мог бы построить себе здесь дом — но зачем? Я понимаю смысл домов в человеческом мире, но здесь, по-моему, их первоначальный смысл теряется, и становится вполне достаточно одной двери.

«Насколько я знаю, обладающие Даром не умеют читать мысли. Но… не удивительно ли, что Светлый и Темный в чем-то могут оказаться так похожи? Не удивительно ли, что я встретил того, кто ощущает сейчас что-то настолько похожее на то, что ощущаю я? Впрочем, Трейр не Темный — он Особый, не стоит об этом забывать. Давно уже пора отвыкнуть мыслить крайностями и навешивать ярлыки. И все-таки интересно — насколько Трейра изменила каждая трансформация? Сколько осталось в нем от Светлого, сколько — от Темного?»

— Ты хочешь что-то спросить у меня, Таэрель? Спрашивай — я постараюсь ответить.

Таэрель счел, что спрашивать напрямую про перемены, происходившие в Трейре при каждой трансформации, попросту бестактно.

— Что ты планируешь делать дальше, Трейр?

Трейр лишь пожал плечами.

— Буду жить здесь и помирать со скуки. Как ты борешься с ней, Таэрель?  
— Я читаю книги. Если они интересные, мне не бывает скучно, — пожал плечами Таэрель. «Скучно не бывает, зато тоска порой пробирает до костей, будто бы оплетает позвоночник, обвивается вокруг горла… Но это не скука, Трейр. Это можно назвать как угодно, но не скукой».

— Там, на ноутбуке, открыта книга? Могу я взглянуть? Я мало читал за свою жизнь — возможно, сейчас самое время наверстать упущенное.  
— Можно, если знаешь немецкий.  
— Знаю. Еще в Светлограде, готовясь стать разделителем, я выучил несколько европейских языков.

Трейр неотрывно смотрел на экран ноутбука — Таэрелю было интересно, какие именно предложения Трейр читает сейчас, и, главное, на какие ассоциации они его наводят.

— Хорошо пишет, — кивнул Трейр. — Это…  
— Герман Гессе. Что именно тебе понравилось?

— Описание борьбы отчаяния с трусостью, описание этого животного, непреодолимого страха перед смертью. Я ведь и сам испытал однажды этот страх — когда чужая Эмет давила на меня, погружая в толщу воды, а океан был глубок, и… Самым прекрасным стал тот миг, когда я перестал бояться смерти и приготовился слиться с океаном, стать его частью, прекратить существовать. Когда я почувствовал это, стал готов… нет, вряд ли я могу описать тот опыт словами. В смерти есть своя красота.

Таэрель смотрел на Трейра со все возрастающим интересом. Слова Трейра не могли не цеплять, казалось, каждое точно попадало в цель, находило отклик в душе Таэреля. «Я чувствую, что еще долго буду об этом думать, когда останусь наедине с собой».

— Я много задумывался о том, что есть смерть, — произнес Таэрель. — Люди понимают это лучше нас. Артур Шопенгауэр писал, что смерть — это только преувеличенное, резкое, кричащее, грубое выражение того, что мир собою представляет всецело. Я запомнил это потому, что не согласен. Смерть… она дает покой именно в том смысле, в котором мы не привыкли понимать покой. Не состояние покоя, в коем хоть раз в жизни оказывался каждый, но покой как отсутствие всякого состояния. Ты слышал когда-нибудь легенду о гаммельнском крысолове?  
— Нет. Расскажи мне.

— Однажды в городе Гаммельне стало слишком много крыс, и городская власть пообещала награду тому, кто поможет от них избавиться. Таким человеком стал флейтист — его музыка имела колдовскую силу, и крысы, внимая ей, отправились к реке Везере и утонули. Флейтист не получил обещанной награды — его обманули, и в отместку он снова заиграл на флейте околдовывающую мелодию. На этот раз в Везере утонули все дети, которые жили в Гаммельне. Это… красивая легенда. Я часто задумываюсь, в чем же состояло колдовство, которым владел флейтист. Не в том ли, что его музыка могла показать внимающим ей красоту смерти? Не в том ли, что она могла заставить желать отбросить мирские заботы и идти в манящее никуда? 

— Я понимаю, о чем ты, — серьезно кивнул Трейр. — Вступить в реку, и с каждым шагом вода все выше — по колено, затем по пояс, и вот уже доходит до подбородка… Небытие все ближе, пути назад нет, а впереди… Только тот, кто попробовал, мог бы сказать, что впереди — но мертвым не свойственно разговаривать.

Таэрель ответил не сразу. Не отрываясь, он смотрел в пустоту.


	6. Сотрудничество

Тея дочитала письмо.

«Хочешь позлорадствовать, Трейр? Не у тебя одного дела идут неважно». 

Тея знала, что сможет оставаться Неприкасаемой еще очень и очень долго. Если уж Эгера до сих пор не удалось сместить, да и Коркор без единого постоянного сторонника все еще Неприкасаемый… И все-таки позиции Теи пошатнулись даже сильнее, чем она думала. Да, Аури был все еще за нее, а это многое значило — как судья, он обладал огромным влиянием. Да, за нее все еще была Вейха. Но Церция, кажется, уже решила отказаться от нейтралитета — ее злило, как Тея мастерски хранила свои тайны, и ни один испытанный прием не позволял выведать ничего о Трейре. Каждый разговор с этой обольстительной красавицей обходился Тее очень дорого — после такого чувствуешь себя выжатым и обессиленным. К счастью, Церция не могла объединиться с Коркором — большую часть времени они ненавидели друг друга так, что оставалось лишь дивиться, почему воздух между ними не начинает искрить.

Наин смотрел на Тею по-прежнему, но в его взгляде ей чудилась насмешка. «Кто бы мог подумать, Наин? Ты всегда оставался в тени, не претендовал на влияние и всякий раз вставал на сторону большинства. От тебя что-либо зависело лишь тогда, когда твой голос вдруг оказывался решающим — и ты без лишних вопросов продавал свой голос тому, кто больше предложит. Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды ты решишь сменить тактику? Двое сторонников… дай угадаю — ты выбрал тех, кто безоговорочно хранил бы тебе верность, подчинялся бы твоей воле?» 

Тея понимала, что однажды ситуация изменится, и каждый из новеньких осознает, что может вести свою собственную игру — в том числе и против Наина. Но подталкивать их к такому осознанию было слишком рискованно — это потребовало бы немало времени, Наин успел бы заметить неладное, а врагов у Теи теперь хватало и без того. Что сделает Аури, если поймет, что они втроем оказались в меньшинстве? Тея старалась не думать об этом. «Я не доведу до такого. Но… в такой заднице, как сейчас, я оказывалась последний раз в XIV веке. Тогда я справилась — но, Тьма, сколько же на это ушло времени! И потом, тогда меня еще не уважали так, как сейчас. Могу ли я допустить, чтобы всем стало очевидно: остается все меньше вещей, на которые я могу повлиять? Что случится, если все поймут: Тиран уже не тот? Что будет, если они задумаются: а стоит ли меня бояться?» 

Тея зашла в комнату Айси.

— Милая, у меня к тебе просьба. Ты не могла бы навестить Флара и передать ему мое предложение?

***

— Давно не виделись, Фарро, — Аллия искренне улыбнулась.  
— Да уж, Светлая, — Фарро не показывал, но Аллия знала, что Темный рад ей — просто потому, что общение с ней было для него отдохновением от всего, что творилось в Дарк-Сити. — Тяни, а то сейчас заберу себе темное и уйдешь ни с чем.

— Не уйду, не сомневайся, — хмыкнула Аллия и сосредоточилась. Для нее как для опытного разделителя не составило труда втянуть Свет быстро и до последней капли — и все же она чуть помедлила, давая Фарро возможность забрать себе побольше Тьмы.

— Поддаешься ведь, — покачал головой Фарро. — Тьма, мне даже обидно, что мне поддается такая девчонка, как ты.  
— Девчонке скоро 27 десятилетий, — уточнила Аллия. — А вот тебе, если не ошибаюсь, еще века не стукнуло.

— Между прочим, я мог бы в этом году стать Неприкасаемым, если бы… — Фарро поморщился. Аллия навострила уши — ей всегда нравилось совмещать разделение с разведкой, тогда как многие разделители этим брезговали. Но Фарро замолк.

— Что же тебе помешало? Может, то, что ты до сих пор не умеешь призывать темные сгустки — иначе бы не стоял сейчас передо мной? В конце концов, здесь не столько энергии, чтобы будущему Неприкасаемому стоило обращать на нее внимание, — Аллия знала, что с Темными нельзя разговаривать по-светлому. Да, кое-кто из разделителей настаивал на том, что Темным нужно показать, как прекрасен Свет, дать им, несчастным, надежду и утешение. Аллия была не согласна — она считала, что с Темными нужно вести себя, как с равными, и говорить на их языке.

— Этот сукин сын тоже не умеет призывать темную энергию! — возмутился Фарро. — Почему Наин выбрал его, а не меня? Ладно, насчет Лагда понятно… 

«Двое Неприкасаемых? Двое, не один? С тех пор, как я стала разделителем, ни разу не было такого, чтобы смещали сразу двоих… И почему решает именно Наин? Насколько я знаю, он никогда ничего не решал. Куда смотрит Тея?»

Фарро вдруг ухмыльнулся.

— Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе подробности происходящего в Дарк-Сити, а, Светлая?  
— Хочу, — Аллия не стала отрицать очевидного. — Но не настолько, чтобы ты сейчас смог заломить цену за сведения. В конце концов, ты не единственный Темный, который не жаждет хранить секреты Неприкасаемых.

— Ладно. Тогда… Знаешь, ты симпатичнее многих Темных. Как насчет того, чтобы поцеловать меня?

«Один поцелуй? Порой информация доставалась мне бесплатно, но так дешево — никогда».

Аллия оглянулась по сторонам — улица была безлюдной. «Надеюсь, за мной не следят». Она привстала на цыпочки и почти невесомо коснулась губ Фарро своими, затем быстро отстранилась.

— А ты без принципов, — ухмыльнулся Фарро. — Всегда было интересно, как это — со Светлой…  
— Кого сместили? — спросила Аллия.  
— Не сместили, в том и дело. Они просто пропали в человеческом мире — может, умерли уже, но ходят слухи, что живы.  
— Кто? — Аллия была как напряженная струна.  
— Предатель и Мастер Боли.  
— Трейр и Райст? — «Вот так, значит?».  
— Да, они. Чтоб я понимал, что им в голову взбрело. Они же в Неприкасаемых уже не один век — дольше только Тиран и Палач.  
— Ты знаешь что-нибудь про историю со Светлым Мастером, которого взяли в плен?

— Вроде кому-то про что-то подобное Светлые проболтались при разделении. А что, это правда? Я то думаю, почему Мастер Боли последнее время никого к себе не уводил… Со Светлым развлекался, значит, — Фарро снова ухмыльнулся, как-то мечтательно, как показалось Аллии. «Ты бы тоже предпочел, чтобы рядом с тобой был кто-то из Светлых, не так ли? Отношения двух Темных строятся на весьма сомнительных принципах… Сколько ужасов ты переживаешь каждый день в Дарк-Сити, что уже привык к ним?»

— Значит, Трейра, Райста и Флара в Дарк-Сити больше нет… — задумчиво произнесла Аллия. — Но почему двоих новых Неприкасаемых выбирал именно Наин?

Фарро пожал плечами.

— Откуда я знаю, у них там свои договоренности. Сам удивился — думал, чтобы стать Неприкасаемым, нужно подмазаться к Палачу или Тирану…

«Значит, Тее пришлось пойти Наину на уступки. Причем на серьезные уступки — ведь позиции Наина усилятся, а ее позиции ослабнут. Что же такого случилось, чтобы Древнейшая на это пошла? Связано ли это с уходом Трейра и Райста?»

— Главное, что меня удивляет, — продолжал Фарро, — так это то, что их даже искать не стали. Понимаешь, двое Неприкасаемых уходят в неизвестном направлении — а их даже не ищут, спокойно назначают новых и занимаются своими делами. Может, эти двое ушли с согласия остальных, а про исчезновение — кто-то что-то напутал, тут и слухи пошли?

Аллия замерла. «Светлые могут отправить своих на задание в человеческий мир — но Темные? Они не доверяют друг другу, каждый сам за себя, ни о каком общем деле не может идти и речи. Нет, Трейр и Райст ведут свою игру, независимо от Дарк-Сити. Но почему же их не стали искать? Кто-то из Неприкасаемых был заинтересован, чтобы их не нашли?»

— Эй, Светлая, ты чего? — непонимающе спросил Фарро.

«Тея.» 

Это было как озарение. «Тея согласилась на любые условия Наина, чтобы о Трейре и Райсте ничего не узнали. Имя Теана в списке затемнившихся выцвело. Мы уже выяснили, что он обошел вторую часть Договора и делает в человеческом мире что пожелает. Он… возможно ли, чтобы он перестал быть Темным? А Райст? Возможно ли, что они забрали у Флара его Свет — именно поэтому в Центр больше не поступала его энергия? Можно ли забрать Свет — ведь это не просто субстанция, дающая силу, это нечто большее… Впрочем, Темные всегда находили способ извернуться… Забрали его Светлый Дар, поделили на троих с Теей? Оставили его в живых, но почти обессиленным, продолжают подпитываться от него? Я не знаю, как это происходит… Но я должна это узнать. Главное, что я выяснила — против нас играют не Темные.»

— Скажи, Фарро… — медленно проговорила Аллия. — Кто-нибудь из Неприкасаемых заинтересован найти Трейра или Райста?  
— А как же, — ухмыльнулся Фарро. — У Предателя же была любовница из Неприкасаемых, Церция. Совсем голову потеряла с ним — красавчик, да еще и бывший Светлый… Некоторые, правда, говорят, что Церция с Коркором спала, а по Трейру просто вздыхала, но Церция та еще стерва и мужиков любит, так что не удивлюсь, если в свое время она отсасывала всей мужской половине Дарк-Сити, а потом и Неприкасаемые оценили ее ловкий язычок…

Аллия поморщилась.  
— Фарро, я не об этом спрашивала. Говоришь, Церция хочет найти Трейра? Можешь провести меня к ней?  
— Провести-то проведу, а вот как ты от нее выйдешь — это уже твои проблемы, — усмехнулся Фарро. — Церция тебя просто так не отпустит. Всю твою душу вывернет наизнанку, пока не узнает все, что ей нужно. А потом может тебя и в заложники взять, чтобы на своих условиях добиться чего-то от Света. Ну что — будешь рисковать, детка?

Аллия нахмурилась. «Флар однажды уже рискнул идти в Дарк-Сити в одиночку. А как Леанис умер, до сих пор никто не знает. Значит… Фарро прав. Придется доложиться Даэрину. Он ведь еще и не поверит, чего доброго…»

— Не буду. Спасибо тебе, Фарро, — Аллия улыбнулась и зашагала по рассветной улице небольшого городка, зная, что Фарро смотрит ей вслед, завидуя, что она уходит в благополучный Светлоград, а ему предстоит возвращаться в ненавистный Дарк-Сити.


	7. Дороги

— Ну что ты, Гисса, — Аллия погладила подругу по плечу, и та вздохнула. — Ведь именно благодаря тебе обнаружили пропажу Таэреля и Леаниса. Именно ты сподвигла Даэрина заняться решением этих дел, взять все в свои руки.

— Понимаешь, — задумчиво сказала Гисса, — когда я с Даэрином, мне кажется, что я могу все. Будто бы, знаешь, все, чего мне хочется, готово осуществиться: сын вернется в Светлоград, Темные узнают, где их место… Когда же Даэрина рядом нет — мне кажется, будто я становлюсь пустотой. Ничего не могу и ничего не значу. Впрочем, навряд ли ты это поймешь — ты ведь никогда не чувствовала себя Светлой, которая не влияет ни на что, кроме распределения вещей из человеческого мира.

«Это-то я пойму. Я не пойму другого — почему ты упомянула сына и не сказала ни слова про мужа».

Аллия взяла Гиссу за руку и подвела к окну.

— Посмотри на этот город, Гисса. Сейчас он такой. Вспомни, каким он был во времена нашей молодости. Не было ни общежития, ни даже Центра…  
— Сейчас даже сложно представить, как мы жили, — задумчиво проговорила Гисса. — Кажется, будто Центр был всегда.

— Помнишь тот день, когда мы вчетвером отправились на Великое Празднество открытия Центра? Тогда казалось, что мы так далеки друг от друга по возрасту — ведь Даэрину стукнуло 7 десятилетий, мне перевалило за 6, ты была довольно молода даже по человеческим меркам, а Таэрель так и вовсе казался нам ребенком, которого мы должны опекать — 12 лет… Сейчас же я воспринимаю нас четверых как ровесников, тех, кто взрослел, еще не зная, что же это такое — Центр, но уже зная, что в Светлограде грядут большие перемены. В тот день мы гуляли по городу и были счастливы, и повсюду встречали лишь улыбки… Могли ли мы тогда подумать, какая судьба ждет каждого из нас? Могли ли мы представить, что Даэрин станет Старейшиной, ты выйдешь замуж за Таэреля, а я… я вскоре уйду с головой в работу настолько, что общаться с Темными станет привычнее, чем со Светлыми. Мы все выбрали разные дороги — или дороги выбрали нас. Я чувствую свою вину перед тобой — я забывала порой про тебя настолько, что даже не поздравила с рождением сына…

Гисса улыбнулась.

— Это не страшно, Аллия. Даэрин тоже меня не поздравил, да и нужно ли это было? Рождение ребенка — это что-то очень личное, и есть своя прелесть в том, чтобы никто не поздравлял, — она снова погрустнела. — Знаешь, Аллия, а ведь я всегда недоумевала, отчего идут десятилетия, одно за другим, а ты совсем не стремишься найти Светлого, который составил бы твое счастье. Теперь, кажется, я понимаю — когда что-то связывает на всю жизнь… это не то решение, в котором нужна спешка.

«Уж не жалеешь ли ты, что однажды вышла за Таэреля? Не винишь ли его в том, что принес тебе столько горя? Эх, Гисса… Разве он виноват, что его втянуло в это? Ты же не винишь Флара — так отчего винишь Таэреля?»

— Кому нужна супруга, которую никогда не застанешь дома, — усмехнулась Аллия. — Многие женщины реализовывают себя в браке и создании семьи, в том, чтобы стоять за плечом сильного мужчины и порой шептать ему что-то на ухо, зная, что он прислушается. Это замечательно — но я непригодна к такой жизни, а раз так — почему бы не быть одной до конца своих дней? Это только звучит страшно, Гисса — на деле в этом нет ничего плохого.

— Многие женщины реализовываются так, как им нравится, и все-таки выходят замуж, — возразила Гисса. — Ты как будто боишься… чего? 

«Потерять свободу и возможность выбора. Смогла бы я вот так запросто поцеловать Темного, зная, что в Светлограде меня ждет супруг?»

— Нет, Гисса, ничего подобного я не боюсь. Я боюсь другого. Того, о чем я пришла сказать тебе — и все никак не решаюсь.  
— Ты что-то узнала? — взволнованно спросила Гисса.

— Да. И очень многое. Я должна сказать обо всем Даэрину — и не могу решиться. Боюсь, что он мне попросту не поверит, осудит за то, что я разговаривала с Темным. А мне сейчас очень нужно, чтобы он поверил мне, как бы невероятно ни звучало то, что я хочу сказать.

— Говори, — Гисса подалась вперед.  
— Мы были уверены, что наши враги — Темные, но это не так. Даэрин… его беда в том, что он не понимает одной простой вещи: Темные не существуют как общество. Представляешь себе веник? Представь, что из тех же соломинок не сделали веник, но просто бросили вместе в коробку, как попало. Да, соломинки вместе, да, соприкасаются друг с другом… Но пол таким не подметешь. Когда Даэрин говорил про Темных, он говорил так, будто они способны действовать заодно. Это не так — каждый Темный ведет свою игру и преследует собственную цель. Темные, которые остались в Дарк-Сити… почти все из них непричастны к злодеяниям Трейра и Райста. Так было всегда, но теперь эти двое покинули Дарк-Сити, видимо, навсегда, и обосновались в человеческом мире. На их места назначили новых Неприкасаемых.

— Я думала, Теан… ну, Трейр… я думала, он заодно с Неприкасаемыми, просто нашел способ обойти Договор. А Райст… тот самый, который… — Гисса запнулась. — Хочешь сказать, Флар тоже теперь в человеческом мире?  
— Думаю, да. Именно поэтому сначала я решила поговорить с тобой, как с его матерью. Смотри, Флар перестал испускать светлую энергию — а Райст и Трейр вышли за рамки Договора, имя Трейра выцвело. Меня это навело на страшную мысль — вдруг они перестали быть Темными за счет того, что начали подпитываться от его внутреннего Света? Вдруг они держат его в живых, чтобы использовать для получения светлой энергии, для разделения с ним светлого Дара? Я знаю, что это ужасное кощунство, но… — Аллия опустила взгляд. — Еще я выяснила, что Тея, древнейшая из Неприкасаемых, новый Темный Тиран, похоже, заодно с ними. Ей было важно во что бы то ни стало добиться того, чтобы Райста и Трейра никто не искал — зачем, если она с ними не заодно, если она не объединена общей с ними тайной? Возможно, конечно, Райст отдал Флара ей — тогда Флар сейчас все-таки в Дарк-Сити… Главное, Гисса — мы воюем не против Темных, мы воюем против Трейра, Райста и, вероятнее всего, Теи. Мы хотим добиться, чтобы Темные отпустили Флара и Таэреля — думаю, Таэрель тоже теперь у них, и, возможно, его они также используют для своей подпитки, а Леаниса не смогли, он погиб и Договор не был нарушен… В идеале, стоило бы заключить новый Договор — чего бы нам это ни стоило. Учесть при его составлении все уроки, которые нам преподали Темные за эти века. Как думаешь, Гисса — Даэрин вообще прислушается ко мне, если он до сих пор так упорно считал главными врагами Темных? Согласится ли он сотрудничать с Неприкасаемыми, чтобы поймать тех, кто нас действительно интересует?

— Я думаю, ты сумеешь убедить его, — кивнула Гисса. — Сейчас я ему позвоню.

***

— Он мог солгать тебе, — нахмурился Даэрин.  
— Мог. Но зачем ему это? Он не заинтересован вводить меня в заблуждение, — пожала плечами Аллия.  
— Темные врут порой и просто ради забавы.  
— Сомнительная забава. Не веришь — так дай мне шанс проверить самой. Побывать у Неприкасаемых, взглянуть своими глазами. Почему мои слова кажутся тебе такими странными, Даэрин? Темные никогда не объединялись, в любом случае мы играем не против Дарк-Сити, но против конкретных личностей. Я лишь беру на себя смелость утверждать, что Трейр и Райст вовсе перестали иметь к Дарк-Сити отношение.

— Ты утверждаешь, что они — не Темные. И ты, видимо, не понимаешь, что проблема куда глобальнее, чем потери, которые пережила Гисса, глобальнее, чем смерть Леаниса. Проблема в том, что у Темных бесчисленное количество способов причинять Светлым вред, и Темные пользуются этим уже долгие века — а мы безропотно терпим.

— Ошибаешься, Даэрин, эту простую истину я понимаю не хуже, чем ты. Но проблемы нужно решать последовательно — разве нет? Разобраться с Трейром и Райстом, расследовать смерть Леаниса, вернуть Таэреля и Флара — наша первостепенная задача. А затем, когда все будет ясно, станет можно, приняв все возможные предосторожности, заключить новый Договор — в идеале, на наших условиях. В чем цель войны, если не в заключении нового мира?

Даэрин немного помолчал.

— Хорошо. Сходи к Неприкасаемым — я отдам отряд оперативников в твое личное распоряжение. Но не утверждай, что Трейр и Райст не Темные. Не утверждай, что они якобы могли увидеть Свет. Я никогда в это не поверю.

— Они не стали светлее. Они всего лишь нашли способ… взломать, если хочешь. Обмануть сам светлый Дар. Темные, не ставшие светлее, но использующие Свет в своих целях… Можно ли представить себе более опасных врагов?

— Даэрин, — на этот раз заговорила Гисса. — Слова Аллии звучат вполне логично и многое объясняют — разве нет? По-моему, это лучшая гипотеза, которая у нас есть на данный момент.

Даэрин чуть смягчился, заметила Аллия. И вдруг в голову пришло странное подозрение… «Неужели?!»

— Хорошо, девушки. От тебя, Аллия, я жду полный отчет, и чтобы все логические связи были очевидны. Твою гипотезу будут проверять все — и если она подтвердится… я буду очень благодарен тебе за твою работу. А пока — возьми под свое командование оперативников и займись поиском более убедительных доказательств сама. Гисса… я немного задержусь у тебя, если ты не возражаешь.

«Этот взгляд… и ее улыбка… задержусь у тебя… Гисса, Даэрин, неужели? Теперь, когда Таэрель в беде? Гисса, могла ли ты забыть о своем супруге, который все еще жив? Даэрин, мог ли ты нарушить таинство чужого брака даже неосторожным взглядом и словом, этими приватными встречами? Ты знаешь их обоих чуть ли не с их детства — так почему?»

Аллия попрощалась и вышла за дверь. Произошедшее не укладывалось у нее в голове.  
 


	8. Время

«Я не отниму у тебя много времени» — сказал ему Райст.

«Я не отниму у тебя много времени» — и вот они выходят из машины, и вот уже затерялись среди деревьев.

«Я не отниму у тебя много времени» — и вот Райст подхватывает его на руки, а Флар запускает руку в короткие темные волосы, скользит пальцами вниз, обводит очертания логарифмической спирали — именно такой формы Флар сделал Артефакт Неуязвимости для Райста, а оттенок подобрал такой, чтобы почти сливался по цвету со смуглой кожей на загривке.

«Я не отниму у тебя много времени» — и вот на Фларе не остается одежды, а Райст, ухмыляясь, сдвигает ему крайнюю плоть, скользит пальцем по головке, снова и снова, и Флар знает, что здесь стоит вести себя тихо, но сдерживаться ему дается крайне тяжело.

«Я не отниму у тебя много времени» — и вот Флар отпускает шею Райста, ложится спиной на его ладони, все еще удивляясь тому, как же Райсту легко держать его на весу. Флар расслабляется, откидывается назад, и мир вокруг перевернут, небо поменялось местами с землей. После долгого перерыва проникновение снова ощущается остро, и Флар думает, что Райст мог бы взять побольше смазки — но молчит, полностью погружаясь в свои ощущения, нервные окончания ярко откликаются на каждое движение Райста… «Будто бы он подобрал однажды ключ к моему телу — и с тех пор не терял». 

Все заканчивается куда быстрее, чем хоть один из них оказывается близок к пику удовольствия — Флар понимает, что снова стоит на земле, а одежда льнет к его телу, и швы на ней срастаются…

— Здесь кто-то есть, — поясняет Райст.  
— Как я выгляжу? — спрашивает Флар, быстро приведя в порядок лицо и физические показатели тела.  
— Как Светлый, который только что выгибался в руках Темного, каждым вздохом умоляя о большем, — ухмыляется Райст. — Шучу, Флар, расслабься. Если тот, кто сюда явился, обладает достаточной фантазией, он может предположить, что в лесу мы искали грибы.

Флар усмехается и качает головой. Они подходят к кромке леса, и за деревьями виднеется машина, а рядом с ней — женская фигура.

«Айси».

— Надеюсь, не помешала? — и Флар опускает взгляд, потому что Темная улыбается слишком понимающе. — Трейр сказал, что вы здесь, работаете над каким-то артефактом.

«Интересно, что ты думаешь обо мне, Айси? Как все это выглядит — для тебя? Что подумали бы Светлые, увидев меня минуту назад, узнав, что меня никто ни к чему сейчас не принуждал? Что подумала бы Лиека, будь она жива? Впрочем… у кого, а уж у нее всегда было в порядке с чувством юмора».

— Тебя прислала Тея? — спросил Райст.  
— Да, — Флар заметил, что на Райста Айси все еще смотрит опасливо. — Могу я поговорить с Фларом наедине?  
— Нет. Говори при мне. Все равно он потом расскажет, если я попрошу — так к чему эти секреты?  
— Ладно, — Айси пожала плечами, немного нервно. — Флар, Тея переживает сейчас не лучшие времена, ей нужна твоя помощь.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, — язвительно произнес Райст.  
— Райст, — Флар взглянул укоризненно. — Я понимаю твое желание послушать наш разговор, но не мог бы ты хотя бы не встревать?  
— А что мне за это будет? — Райст откровенно издевался. Флар вздохнул.  
— Все, что пожелаешь. А теперь помолчи, пожалуйста.  
— Все, что пожелаю? Я ведь запомню эти слова, Флар… 

«Запоминай на здоровье. Я не клялся».

— Так что ты хотела, Айси? — Флар взглянул ей в глаза и пожалел об этом — насмешку нельзя было не заметить, даже если Айси и попыталась ее скрыть. «Зря ты так, Айси. Тея тоже делает с тобой, что пожелает — вся разница в том, что ты преисполнена обожанием к ней. Это одновременно упрощает все и… усложняет». — Чем я могу быть полезен Тее?

— Тея говорит, ты на пути к тому, чтобы работать с чужим сознанием. К тому же, ты умеешь изготавливать нематериальные артефакты. Сделай артефакт, который поможет ей контролировать кого-нибудь из Неприкасаемых — и она не останется в долгу.

— Работа с чужим сознанием — очень сложная задача. С чего Тея взяла, что мне такое под силу?  
— Ты сделал артефакт, который заставлял чужое сознание погрузиться в твой опыт, не просто увидеть, но прочувствовать, пережить. По сути, этим артефактом ты навязывал другим собственное восприятие — пусть и на время. Неужели ты не справишься навязать кому-то мысль, идею, мнение? Даже без погружения…

«Мне кажется, что я справлюсь, если задамся такой целью. Именно это меня и пугает больше всего».

Флар покачал головой.

— Айси, пойми. Я уважаю Тею и рад помочь ей. Но, во-первых, у меня сейчас совершенно нет времени — Светлые ведут свою игру против нас, и мы не можем медлить. Во-вторых… во-вторых, я уважаю чужую свободу воли. Вмешиваться в работу чужого сознания… это попросту мерзко. Это худшее, что можно сделать с личностью, поверь мне — я знаю это на собственном опыте.

— Флар, представь себе развратную женщину, которая готова на любые подлости, чтобы вернуть себе любовника. Она не побрезгует ни одним мужчиной во всем Дарк-Сити, она лжива, лицемерна, говорит всегда сладким голоском, но в нем чувствуется яд. Даже просто говорить с ней опасно — она будто выворачивает собеседника наизнанку, заставляя раскрыть все карты. И она желает Тее… смерти, не больше и не меньше. Неужели ты можешь сочувствовать такой… женщине?

«Забавные вы, Темные. Отзываетесь друг о друге так, будто сами просто ангелы».

— Ты описала мне Темную, действующую темными методами и враждующую с Теей. Не больше и не меньше. С чего я должен возненавидеть ее настолько, чтобы сотворить с ней нечто столь отвратительное? Я даже не знаю ее лично. Тея выбрала свой путь — а я свой, и я не собираюсь становиться для нее еще одним… тем, кто устраняет неугодных.

— На кону ее жизнь, Флар. Если ее сместят, она умрет.  
— Не верю, что Тея, которой без малого десять веков, так легко допустит, чтобы ее сместили, — парировал Флар. — Будем говорить прямо: на кону ее власть и ее влияние. Если ты так боишься смерти Теи, поставь вопрос по-другому: потребуй для нее Артефакт Неуязвимости. Но учти, что я сделаю его не раньше, чем она откажется от Дарк-Сити и окажется с нами в одной лодке.

— Ты не боишься, Флар? — прищурилась Айси. — Тею может обидеть твой отказ… сильно обидеть.  
— Не боюсь. Тея умна, она понимает, что, даже если я однажды отказал ей, в другой раз могу оказаться полезен.  
— Это твое последнее слово? — спросила Айси.  
— Да.  
— Что ж… передумаешь — дай мне знать, — Айси хлопнула дверцей машины сильнее, чем могла бы, и Флар впитал темную Эмет досады.  
 


	9. Выдумка

Маленькие городки, деревни и села… там легко преодолевать расстояния, но легко и привлечь внимание, и сложно найти порог, через который можно переступить. Те, кто научился притягивать энергию — могли бы они жить в глухом лесу?

Фарро вздохнул. Энергии наверняка было бы мало — ведь в человеческом мире ей пришлось бы преодолевать расстояние, так же, как в Дарк-Сити, а не так вот просто, чтобы раз — и энергия попала в изнанку, сразу в твою копилочку. К тому же… В лесу скучно, а если обустроить себе там уютный домик со всеми удобствами — Договор почти наверняка не потерпит подобного вмешательства в человеческий мир. «Стань я сейчас Неприкасаемым — у меня были бы собственные покои в Большом Доме. Я пригласил бы к себе Аллию… она была готова идти одна к Церции, так разве у нее не хватило бы смелости явиться ко мне? А потом…»

Фарро мечтательно улыбнулся, представляя ее возмущение в тот момент, когда она поймет — никто ее не отпустит. Но мечты быстро угасли. «Мне пришлось бы отпустить ее, рано или поздно. И потом — я не Мастер Боли, которому нравится, когда пленники его ненавидят, да и Аллия заслуживает более почтительного обращения».

Нужно было возвращаться в Дарк-Сити, но Фарро медлил. Он ненавидел темный город — да и нашлись бы Темные, которые бы ЭТО любили? Внутри Большого Дома жизнь была совсем иной, чем снаружи, знал Фарро — оттого и мечтал стать Неприкасаемым. Фарро оглянулся по сторонам, будто надеялся, что Аллия вернулась, захотела еще что-нибудь у него узнать. Но Аллии не было. Забор неподалеку выглядел обветшалым, калитка была не заперта, и Фарро, поморщившись, переступил порог. За его спиной оказалась расшатанная старая дверь, кое-как держащаяся на петлях за кусок разрушенной много веков назад стены. Фарро каждый раз, возвращаясь из человеческого мира, смотрел на Дарк-Сити так, будто видел его впервые. Так выглядели многие деревни во Вторую Мировую — но в деревнях не было такой старой архитектуры. Разрушенные дома, впитавшийся, казалось, в этот город запах гниющей плоти — даже когда не приходил Палач, запах не исчезал. Вечные сумерки, и везде, везде Темные — хотя многие уходили по изнанке подальше от Большого Дома, туда, где кончались и без того малочисленные постройки. Но Фарро знал — это бесполезно, лишь привлечет внимание того, кто почувствует азарт, идя по твоему следу, да и от Палача так не скроешься. 

Вот так и ходи, каждый день — мимо драк и пыток, изнасилований и издевательств. И хорошо, если мимо… Фарро передернуло. К этому можно было привыкнуть, но смириться — навряд ли. 

На этот раз все обошлось. Миновав все руины, Фарро прошел по протоптанной тропинке, справа и слева от которой была зияющая пустота, хотя порой встречались тупиковые ответвления чьих-то следов.

Фарро повезло — Хуарума была одна. Как и всегда, она неподвижно сидела на возвышенности, замотанная в лохмотья, лицом к городу. Фарро не знал, может ли она двигаться — ходили слухи, что она однажды провела темный ритуал, обменяв способность ходить на Силу. В чем была ее Сила, никто в точности сказать не мог, но говорили, что Хуарума уже не первое столетие спокойно сносила насмешки — и в то же время не позволяла никому дотронуться до себя хоть одним пальцем, воздействовать магией или артефактом. Ее лицо без единой морщинки все же казалось лицом старухи — огромный крючковатый нос, запавшие глаза, жабий рот, неестественно длинный и острый подбородок. Она была уродлива, намеренно уродлива — и в этом была жутковатая, пугающая красота.

— Что привело тебя ко мне, мальчик? — голос Хуарумы напоминал карканье ворона. Фарро учтиво поклонился.  
— Желание прикоснуться к твоей мудрости, Великая.  
— Ты хочешь выдумку или правду?  
— Разве это не одно и то же? — Фарро уже знал, каких ответов ждет Хуарума, и говорил почти не задумываясь.

— Верно. Тогда слушай. В давние времена в Тенебрисе жила Темная, и была она хороша собой, сильна и умна. Она часто выходила в человеческий мир пополнять свои запасы Эмет за счет самых страшных человеческих потрясений, что несут в себе всегда и Свет, и Тьму. Она явилась однажды туда, где шла война, завернулась в плащ, сделавший ее птицей для чужих взглядов, и уселась на верхушку дерева. Страшный, кровавый бой разворачивался перед ее глазами, и поднималось темное, темное облако. Темная оглядела окрестности — и вдруг заметила, что на другом дереве сидит птица со светлым оперением, сидит и без единого звука поет грустную песнь. Темная коснулась темного облака, потянула его к себе — а птица, поющая грустную песнь, посмотрела в ее сторону, и Темная почувствовала, что птица тянет на себя невидимый Свет. И стала вдруг Темной понятна грустная песня без единой ноты. И светлая птица вспорхнула к ней на ветку, взглянула в глаза. И увидела Темная, что за обликом птицы прячется самый прекрасный мужчина из тех, что она когда-либо видела. И почувствовала то, что никогда не чувствовала ранее. И увидела Темная свое отражение в птичьих глазах, и стало ей ясно — он чувствует то же, что и она. 

Фарро завороженно слушал историю и только сейчас заметил, как подошел один из его многочисленных младших братьев по отцу — Икфис. Хуарума, впрочем, не отвлекалась и продолжила рассказывать выдумку — сомнений в том, что это выдумка, не было, ведь, если бы Темные и Светлые умели притворяться птицами, проводить время в человеческом мире было бы куда проще. 

— …продолжали слетаться на соседние ветки и подолгу смотреть друг на друга. В глазах птицы со светлым оперением постоянно была грусть, и грустная песня не умолкала, хоть и не звучала. Темная птица слушала разумом грустную и околдовывающую песнь: она знала, что в ней поется про прекрасный светлый город, который не хочется покидать, про боль за всех тех, кому никогда не увидеть этого города, за всех, кто тратит свои дни в войне и разрухе, не подозревая, что есть место, где вечный мир и сияние надежды. И Темная почувствовала, что может запеть свою песнь без звука. Пела темная птица про то, как хорошо, когда есть крылья и можешь лететь куда пожелаешь, ни дня на одном месте — грустно лишь, когда все время один, и нет никого, чтобы разделить с тобой радость полета. А еще грустнее, запела темная птица, когда и полет не мил без того, кто летел бы рядом. И еще пронзительнее зазвучала ее песнь, и пелось в ней о том, что грустнее всего — когда есть лишь одна птица, с которой хочешь лететь, и не хочет она лететь рядом, и все, что остается — сложить крылья и камнем рухнуть вниз…

Фарро так и замер, представляя себе темную птицу, что добровольно складывает крылья — и бесконечный миг падения, и удар о камни… Хуарума замолкла, и Фарро и Икфис ждали, боясь разгневать Великую своим нетерпением. Подошла малютка-сестра, младшая из дочерей Эгера, имени которой Фарро не помнил. Она не стала стоять, но уселась рядышком. Наконец, Хуарума заговорила снова.

— Не выдержала светлая птица этой грустной мелодии — полетела вслед за темной. И очнулся Светлый мужчина на мокрых осенних листьях, и Темная женщина спала у него на плече. И понял он, что она околдовала его, одурманила его разум своей песней, и вспомнил он, что ждала его дома верная супруга, и осознал он, что согрешил так, будто сам стал темнее. И разгневался Светлый, и убоялся того, что Темная обратит его самого во Тьму. И покатились слезы по его щекам, а рука нащупала кинжал на поясе…

«Нет!» — почти крикнул Фарро — еле сдержал рвущийся возглас.

— …и пролилась кровь Темной на мокрые осенние листья, и лишь в последний миг перед смертью она открыла глаза. И вернулся Светлый в свой город, и осудили его быть человеком, как нарушителя Договора. Да недолго Светлый пробыл человеком — бросился в реку с камнем на шее. 

Фарро заметил, что прижимает ладони к лицу, будто бы зажимает ими рот, сдерживая рвущийся крик. Еще ни одна история Хуарумы так не потрясала его. «Дурак… почему этот Светлый такой дурак… она любила его — а он погубил и ее, и себя… Неужели все Светлые — такие? Или… или смысл истории в том, что каким бы ни был Светлый, какой бы ни была Темная, им не быть вместе — иначе оба обречены?»

Великая даже не посмотрела в его сторону — взглянула на Икфиса.

— Зачем ты пожаловал, сын своего отца?  
— Коснуться мудрости твоей, Великая.  
— Выдумка али правда тебе угодна?  
— Выдумка есть правда, и правда есть выдумка.

— Верно, — кивнула Хуарума. — Тогда внемли. У Первого Темного Тирана было много дочерей, и каждую брал он себе в жены. Еще больше было у него внучек — и каждую из них он также брал в жены. Но лишь одна у него была жена, которую он никогда не одолжил бы другому мужчине. Та, что прошла с ним через все, та, что однажды подсказала ему, как можно построить город чужими руками. Та, на которую даже он, Тиран, не смел гневаться — ибо знал он, что эта женщина, непокорная и своенравная, помогает ему удерживать власть. Но была среди внучек Темного Тирана та, что влюбилась в своего господина, едва округлились ее груди, едва проснулось первое девичье желание. Стала она Тирану не просто женой, но верной помощницей, и за честь почитала делать все, что он скажет. Но Тиран смотрел равнодушно на то, как ее касаются другие мужчины, не защищал ее от чужой похоти. И сжигала юную девушку досада — ей хотелось быть особенной для своего господина, не просто одной из многих. И стала она лучшей его помощницей, и гордился он ей — но, стоило его старому приятелю попросить взять себе эту девушку на ночь, и Тиран одалживал, как люди одалживают монеты, и не было сколько-нибудь сожаления в его глазах. 

Малютка заскучала и ушла. Выдумка про птиц ей понравилась больше, понял Фарро и взглянул на Икфиса — младший брат слушал так, будто каждое слово причиняет ему боль. «Неужели ты так серьезно влюбился в самого Тирана? Плохи твои дела, Икфис… Ой, плохи…». 

— …погибла в тот день первая из жен Тирана. И подняла голову юная Темная, и воспряла духом — ведь теперь она могла стать лучшей из всех жен, самой желанной женщиной, самой верной помощницей, той, кого Тиран удержал бы рядом, не отдал бы никому… Но после смерти первой жены началось восстание, и свергли Тирана, и покатилась по Тенебрису его отрубленная голова, и не находила себе места Темная от боли и отчаяния, от вины за то, что так и не смогла стать столь же хорошей опорой его власти, какой была Первая. В гневе стала Темная убивать мятежников — но схватили ее и повесили на всеобщее обозрение, лишив возможности втягивать Эмет, и, болтаясь в петле, чувствуя, как ее покидают последние силы держаться, чувствуя, что вот-вот сломается шея, как у последнего смертного, или наступит удушье, Темная надеялась лишь на то, что после смерти попадет в иной мир, где сможет быть рядом со своим господином…

«Понял, Икфис? Возможно, у Тирана и был однажды желанный мужчина, которого Тиран не устранила бы за неугодностью, но, хоть он и давно мертв, тебе не занять его место». — Фарро почувствовал злорадство, глядя, как Икфис, опустив голову, трет руками лоб.

— Остались ли у вас вопросы ко мне, мои юные Темные?  
— Да, — Фарро сглотнул. — Тот Светлый, он… почему он убил ее? Ведь он чувствовал… ведь он не просто так…

Хуарума хрипло рассмеялась.

— Он любил ее, если в этом был твой вопрос. Но у Светлых своя дорога, у Темных — своя. Нет в нашем мире места подобной любви. Одни не готовы бросать свой город, другие не готовы считаться с чужой волей… Что-нибудь еще, друг мой?

Фарро покачал головой.

— Что же такого делала Первая, чего не смогла повторить ни одна более жена? — спросил Икфис. — Отчего она была особенной для Тирана? Отчего его свергли после ее смерти?  
— Ответь мне, мальчик — на чем держится власть Тирана?  
— На страхе перед ним.  
— А еще?  
— На любви к нему.  
— А еще? Не думаешь ли ты, мальчик, что все жители Тенебриса любили Тирана или же боялись его? Я не стану давать тебе ответа — ты должен прийти к ответу сам, — Хуарама окинула взглядом Фарро и Икфиса. — Вы хорошо слушали меня, вы задавали верные вопросы. Я вознагражу вас за это — третьей историей. Готовы ли вы слушать меня?

Фарро и Икфис синхронно закивали.

— Что ж, слушайте. В давние времена, до заключения Договора, помимо Светлых и Темных существовали Оборотни, опасные и коварные. Оборотень мог хлопнуть в ладоши — и отправиться к Светлым, и каждый из Светлых признал бы в Оборотне своего и доверился бы ему. Оборотень мог хлопнуть в ладоши — и отправиться к Темным, и каждый Темный признал бы, что рядом с ним — достойный Темный противник. И вот, Оборотень, живший в светлом городе Ире, однажды отправился к Темным и предложил показать дорогу в Ир, неведомую Темным доселе. И возрадовались Темные, и напали на Ир, и начались темные времена. И собрали Светлые свой светлый совет, и сказали: пускай же вымрут Оборотни, пусть не будет у них детей, пусть убивают их Темные так же, как убивают нас! И были Оборотни прокляты Светом в тот день. И заключили однажды Договор между собой Свет и Тьма, и перестали Темные убивать Светлых, и перестали Темные убивать людей, и перестали Темные убивать Темных, ибо последнее было волей Тирана. И стали Темные, жаждущие чувствовать, как несут другому смерть, убивать Оборотней. И вымирали Оборотни, один за другим, и не рождались у них более дети, и проклятие Света уничтожало их. И остался последний из Оборотней, и жил он у Темного в плену, и подвергался мукам. И сказал Темный Оборотню: я убью тебя, если ты не выстроишь мне дом на холме, который нельзя будет разрушить. И выстроил Оборотень дом, и тщился Темный разрушить тот дом — и не смог. «Ты верно послужил мне» — сказал тогда Темный Оборотню. «Но больше я не нуждаюсь в тебе. Я обманул тебя — ты выстроил мне дом, но ты умрешь все равно». И ответил Оборотень: «Дом, который я выстроил, простоит много веков, но однажды падет сам собою, и тогда вернутся такие, как я, и разрушится Проклятие Света». И рухнул Оборотень на колени, подкошенный темной Эмет, и вырвался предсмертный хрип из его горла. И прожил тот Темный еще не один век, и погиб тоже. И простоял тот дом много веков, но однажды пал.

Хуарума замолчала.

— А теперь ступайте, дети мои. Ступайте и оставьте меня одну.


	10. Зачем

— Ты прогуляешься со мной, Таэрель?

Таэрель лишь кивнул, и они зашагали вдаль по изнанке.

— Ты рассказал мне много интересного — я раньше и не подозревал, что в книгах можно почерпнуть столько мудрости, — снова заговорил Трейр. — Как я могу отблагодарить тебя? Хочешь, я буду вместо Флара подпитывать тебя светлой энергией? Флару она сейчас нужна на изготовление артефактов, а мне — совершенно ни к чему.

«Соглашайся, Таэрель. Я знаю, тебе не нравится, когда к тебе приходят лишь затем, чтобы дать энергии — да и кому понравится?»

— Спасибо, Трейр. Но мне важнее иная благодарность. Расскажи мне, как дела у Флара — если знаешь. Что за артефакт он изготавливает? Он говорил, что хочет быть в курсе дел Светлограда…

«Вот оно, лицемерие Светлых. Флар осуждает Старейшин за то, что они не рассказывают всем правду, а сам не слишком-то жаждет держать в курсе дел собственного отца».

— Артефакт Наблюдения позволит Флару и Райсту следить за Светлоградом, если у них все получится. Пока что они даже не могут быть уверены в том, что действия Светлых возглавляет Даэрин. Точнее, Райст уверен, но Флар сомневается.  
— Даэрин? — Таэрель остановился и пристально взглянул на Трейра.  
— Ты знал его?  
— Конечно. Он был ненамного старше меня — всего на 58 лет. Я знаю, Темные рождаются часто, часто и умирают, но для Светлого в те времена тот, кто родился в одном с ним веке вскоре становился почти ровесником за отсутствием более близких по возрасту. После того, как был построен Центр, все изменилось, Светлые стали рождаться чаще… Но тогда нас было четверо — я, Гисса, Аллия и Даэрин. Потом Аллия и Даэрин стали уходить с головой в работу, а я и Гисса, мы… — Таэрель замолк, и вдруг в его глазах отразилась мука. Приложив пальцы к вискам, он еще долго смотрел вниз, в пустоту.

— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Трейр. Таэрель поднял на него взгляд, полный растерянности и отчаяния. Трейр впитал темную энергию — неожиданно много — и ощутил на мгновение настойчивый запах горького миндаля.  
— Я… не говори Флару, хорошо? Я привык никому о таком не рассказывать, но сейчас выше моих сил держать это в себе — можешь презирать меня за это.

«В таком отчаянии, в каком ты сейчас, Таэрель, тебе ведь попросту все равно, что я могу использовать твои слова в своих целях… В этом и прелесть».

— С чего мне презирать тебя? Мне и самому хочется порой раскрыть перед кем-то душу — но нет того, кто захотел бы выслушать, — «Как хорошо, что ты не стал Особым, Таэрель. Если раньше я вводил в заблуждение, то сейчас откровенно лгу». Трейр впитал собственную темную энергию лжи. — Я бы выслушал тебя с большим интересом, Таэрель, и почту за честь, если ты доверишь мне свое горе.

Таэрель опустил взгляд. Если не оглядываться назад, можно было решить, что они стоят посреди пустоты, одни в этой пустоте, и ничего кроме пустоты попросту не существует.

— У меня бывают предчувствия. Такие настойчивые убеждения, которые ни с чем не спутаешь. Это моя сила и мое проклятие. Зная будущее, я не могу его изменить. Я чувствовал, что Договор будет нарушен — и это случилось. Я чувствовал, что Флар покинет Светлоград — так и произошло. Я знал, что не смогу удержать его — и не пытался. Я чувствовал, что он не станет Темным, и был спокоен.

Таэрель, очевидно, даже не вспомнил, произнося это, кто стоит рядом с ним. «Вы, Светлые родители, боитесь затемнения своих детей больше, чем их смерти — я прав?». Трейр поморщился, заметив, что темная энергия снова струится от его виска. Таэрель продолжал говорить:  
— А потом… предчувствия прекратились. Я не знал, что происходит, но меня не покидало ощущение того, что должно случиться что-то важное и необратимое. Будто бы что-то в мире меняется, меняется неуловимо, пока еще незаметно, но однажды приведет к последствиям… Каким? Я не знал, не знаю и сейчас. Больше трех месяцев прошло с моего последнего предчувствия, я уж было решил, что мир стал слишком непредсказуемым для моего дара. Но сейчас… Странное предчувствие, касающееся лишь семейных дел, — Таэрель криво улыбнулся. — И я надеялся бы, что ошибся — но я надеялся так каждый раз, когда предчувствовал дурное, то есть почти каждый раз, когда предчувствовал. Я не понимаю, как такое возможно, но…

— Поведай мне. Я постараюсь понять — может, смогу подсказать что-нибудь.  
— В этом году будет ровно семнадцать десятилетий с того момента, как нас с Гиссой объявили супругами в Сердце Светлограда. Мы с ней всегда были разными, но, как мне порой казалось, во многом понимали друг друга, в другом — гармонично дополняли. Она делала все, чего ей хотелось, и я поддерживал ее в каждом ее желании. Она уважала меня и прислушивалась ко мне. Мы были счастливы, когда у нас родился сын, мы были счастливы, когда он стал Мастером, мы были счастливы, когда стало ясно, что он впервые полюбил, полюбил по-настоящему, светлой любовью — говорят, ТАК можно полюбить лишь один раз… Мы знали Лиеку — она была очень славной девушкой, притом она явно не оставалась к Флару равнодушной. Мы целиком и полностью одобряли его выбор, мы думали — еще пару десятков лет, и их объявят супругами в Сердце Светлограда. Ведь и мне не было еще полувека, когда Гисса стала моей супругой. А потом я почувствовал, что все рухнет, еще не зная, как именно, почувствовал — и никому не сказал, и отказывался сам в это верить. Известие о смерти Лиеки поразило нас до глубины души. И я, и Гисса, мы оба скорбели вместе с Фларом, хоть ему и не нужно было наше сочувствие. Когда он создал кристалл, я надеялся, что это поможет ему со временем уменьшить боль утраты. Мы совсем не виделись с ним, я узнавал о нем от Старейшин. У меня не было предчувствий, и это успокаивало меня. Потом… однажды он пришел к нам, и в тот день я почувствовал — скоро будет нарушен Договор. Я еще не знал, как это будет связано с Фларом. Злая насмешка судьбы — отдать то, что дорого одному едва ли не больше жизни, чтобы не отдавать то, что приносит хоть какую-то пользу обществу. Я почувствовал, что Флар покинет Светлоград, перестанет быть частью этого города… как у меня тогда щемило сердце, я не забуду никогда в жизни — будто бы эмоции опустились до физического тела, находя в нем свое выражение. И вот Флар пропал, и вот нам сказали, что он в плену в Дарк-Сити, и вот мы отправились за ним. 

Таэрель смотрел сосредоточенно — будто видел не пустоту, но то, что происходило много месяцев назад, когда осень сменяла лето. «Скоро наступит новое лето, Таэрель. И вряд ли оно принесет тебе меньше горя. Если… если, конечно, оно вообще наступит для тебя. Ты переживал за Флара, когда умерла Лиека — должно быть, ты не хочешь причинять ему боль своей смертью. Это держит тебя в живых — посмотрим, на сколько тебя хватит». Трейр понял, что отвлекся на свои мысли, и продолжил слушать.

— …Гисса была сама не своя. Я видел упрек в ее глазах. Она хотела, чтобы я помог ей вернуть Флара. Она всегда верила мне — но тогда ее глаза были затуманены горем, и она впервые взглянула на меня, как на предателя, когда осознала, что мы вернулись в Светлоград ни с чем. Это было тяжелое для нас время. Мне казалось, что мы справились, потому что Гисса начала меньше плакать. Но сейчас я понимаю: то, что однажды раскололось, можно починить лишь тогда, когда не упускаешь ни единой детали. Если вкладываешь Эмет в то, чтобы собрать воедино осколки, велик шанс упустить один осколок — и без него предмет никогда не станет таким, какой он был раньше. Так и наши отношения с Гиссой — должно быть, они не могли уже стать прежними… Чего же я ждал? На что я надеялся, когда стало ясно, что дорога в Светлоград для меня закрыта? Мог ли я надеяться, что она будет ждать меня, скучать по мне, беспокоиться о моей судьбе? Мог ли я надеяться, что она однажды поймет все, будет жить здесь, рядом со мной и рядом с Фларом? Нет, об этих надеждах и подумать смешно. Я надеялся всего лишь на то… На то, что не так быстро, не так легко она поставит на мне крест. Никогда Старейшины не объявят супругами тех, кто уже состоял в браке — они и вдов довольно неохотно выдают замуж. Но Даэрин — сам Старейшина, а меня… меня, возможно, удобнее счесть мертвым или объявить предателем. Кто знает — может, я и буду мертв к тому моменту, как это произойдет, — Таэрель вдруг тихонько рассмеялся.

— Не поддавайся скорби, Таэрель. Ты уверен, что это произойдет в скором времени? Может, твоя супруга выйдет замуж второй раз лишь через несколько лет, может, сейчас она еще скорбит по тебе?

— Это случится до того, как кончится текущий год, — с уверенностью произнес Таэрель. — Я лишь не понимаю, почему. Я был плохим супругом, да, я принес ей много горя. Я могу понять ее, наверное, могу понять, что ей движет. Но Даэрин… Он Старейшина, неужели ему все еще так важно такое простое земное счастье как создание семьи? Он Старейшина, он стоит в кругу других Старейшин, когда двое соединяют свои руки над чашей. С чего ему самому… Нет, я не смогу этого понять. Гисса красива, нет, она прекрасна — но ведь Светлые, в отличие от Темных, сдерживают свои порывы едва ли не раньше, чем эти порывы возникают. Никто не смеет залюбоваться прекрасной женщиной, если она стала супругой, тем более — матерью. Даэрин знал ее с детства — знал и меня, я помню тот день, когда мы вчетвером ходили на открытие Центра. Тогда мне казалось, что Даэрин и Аллия намного взрослее меня, даже Гисса тогда еще не казалась ровесницей. Когда я стал старше, эта разница стерлась. Даэрин… он пожелал мне счастья, когда узнал, что я взял Гиссу в жены. Могла ли уже тогда быть неискренность в его словах? Мог ли я что то упустить — в те дни, когда был моложе? 

— Светлые бывают порой темнее Темных, — тихо проговорил Трейр. Таэрель закрыл лицо руками.

— Зачем… — прошептал он, и Трейру показалось, что это нечто большее, чем вопрос, зачем Даэрину жениться на Гиссе. Трейр едва заметно усмехнулся. 

«Досадно, должно быть, Флар, когда хочешь сохранить кому-то жизнь сильнее, чем он сам этого хочет».

— Ты ведь не скажешь Флару, Трейр? У нас была счастливая семья, и мы были ему какой-никакой, но все же опорой — если и эта опора рухнет…  
— Не беспокойся, Таэрель. Все, что ты сказал мне, останется между нами.

«У меня тоже была счастливая семья — когда-то. Забавно то, что ты так бережешь Флара, он так бережет тебя, а в итоге вы погубите друг друга. Впрочем… я ведь и сам долгие годы берег самого себя от страшного знания о том, что случилось с родителями. Но явился Леанис — и ему незачем больше было меня беречь».

Трейр сглотнул, пытаясь прекратить представлять так явно, как мама и папа, взявшись за руки, идут по человеческому городу, и в их глазах, как сейчас в глазах Таэреля, стоит невысказанный вопрос «Зачем?».


	11. Цель

— А ты смелая, — усмехнулась Церция. — Явилась ко мне одна, а своих верных псов оставила снаружи. Как они помешают мне сделать с тобой все, чего я пожелаю? Порой смелость равняется глупости, Светлая.

Церция была красива, но не той светлой и естественной красотой, которой была красива Гисса. Красота Церции была притягательной и кричащей — ярко-рыжие волосы, зеленые глаза. Не такие естественно-зеленые, как у Таэреля, но слишком яркие, чтобы быть естественными, слишком чистого и красивого цвета — глаз такого цвета не бывает у людей. Аллия заметила, что, пока Церция говорит, невозможно оторвать глаз от того, как двигаются ее яркие без всякой помады губы.

— Ты ведь хочешь найти Трейра? — Аллия сразу перешла к делу. — Я тоже хочу его найти. Но мне нужен лишь один разговор с ним — после этого я готова отдать твоего любовника тебе. Мы можем помочь друг другу. Ты расскажешь мне то, что знаешь о нем, я расскажу тебе то, что о нем знаю я. Объединим наши силы, добьемся общей цели — и тогда наши дороги разойдутся.

Церция усмехнулась, и желание, сверкнувшее в ее глазах, ни с чем нельзя было спутать.

— Чем же Трейр так насолил Свету, что Свет готов объединяться с Тьмой?

— Не с Тьмой, но с тобой как с заинтересованной личностью, — поправила Аллия. — За моей спиной — весь Светлоград, весь аналитический отдел, сотни Светлых, которые готовы бросить все силы на его поиск. Ты наверняка пыталась искать Трейра в одиночку — вот и не преуспела.

— Если мне удастся сместить Тею — искать Трейра будут все Неприкасаемые, а это кое-что да значит.

— Зачем это им? — запросто спросила Аллия. — По-моему, они неплохо живут и без того. Допустим, ты даже сместишь Тею, что не слишком-то вероятно — но тогда начнется новый раскол, разве нет? Кто еще заинтересован найти Трейра, кроме тебя?

Церция немного помолчала, затем улыбнулась и протянула Аллии руку.

— Будем сотрудничать, Светлая. Ты знаешь, зачем мне Трейр — так расскажи, зачем он тебе.

Аллия улыбнулась в ответ и пожала протянутую руку — ладонь Церции была чуть прохладной и очень приятной на ощупь.

— Будем сотрудничать, Темная, если посвятишь меня в дела Неприкасаемых. Взаимный обмен сведениями — и никак иначе. В конце концов, у меня больше возможности найти Трейра без тебя, чем у тебя — без меня.  
— И все-таки ты здесь, — обезоруживающе улыбнулась Церция. — Ладно, Светлая. Ты хочешь знать, заинтересован ли в поиске Трейра кто-нибудь, кроме меня?   
— Я хочу знать не только это. Но продолжай.

— В поиске Трейра — нет. Есть те, кто надеются, что расследование этой истории даст им ключ к тому, чтобы наконец уничтожить Тею. То, что ее связывала с Трейром общая тайна, думаю, уже вполне очевидно и тебе. Я даже думала одно время, что их связывала еще и постель — но одного пристального взгляда на Тею достаточно, чтобы понять: это не так. Наша серая мышка, возомнившая себя тираном, как недавно выяснилось, предпочитает девочек мальчикам, — в усмешке Церции читалось презрение. — Но вместе с Трейром пропал еще и Райст. Кто-то хочет найти его как Мастера, кто-то — как своего обожаемого господина… Здесь, в Дарк-Сити, у всех свои цели.

«Имена. Она не называет имен. Она держит ключ перед моим носом, но не дает мне возможности его схватить».

— Какую же привлекательную внешность должен был сделать себе предатель Света, чтобы на него обратила внимание такая женщина, как ты, — улыбнулась Аллия. — Должно быть, он красив?

Церция выглядела польщенной.

— О да. Он красив. Хочешь, я покажу тебе фото? — Церция достала смартфон.

«Да!»

Церция пристально взглянула на Аллию — и вновь улыбнулась.

— Обязательно покажу. Но не сейчас.

Аллия еле сдержала разочарованный вздох. «Ну да, странно было бы рассчитывать, что с Неприкасаемой будет так просто. Фото Трейра… ох, если бы. Если бы мы знали, как он выглядит — хотя бы описание… Впрочем, описание я могу узнать у Фарро или у других Темных».

— Есть подозрение, что Райст и Трейр сумели обойти Договор, — начала Аллия. — Думаю, это подозрение разделяют те из вас, кто заинтересован в расследовании. Есть подозрение, что в этих целях они пользуются… кем-то из Светлых. Свет не может стерпеть подобного. Вот зачем мне Трейр. Бывший Светлый, не подчиняющийся Договору, опасен для Светлограда.

— И Свет просто так отпустит его? — Церция подняла брови. — Того, кто представляет опасность для Светлограда? Просто поговорив с ним, даже не вернув под действие Договора?

— А ты действительно хочешь, чтобы он был вне Договора, Церция? — прищурилась Аллия.

«Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы он снова ушел — не так ли?»

— Он не сможет вернуться в Неприкасаемые, — бросила Церция.

— Правильно. Ему не будет места в Светлограде, не будет места в человеческом мире. В Дарк-Сити ему тоже не будет места… Если только кто-нибудь заинтересованный не решит укрыть его у себя.

Церция усмехнулась.

— Ты не так проста, как я думала, Светлая. Что ж… Я хорошенько подумаю над твоими словами, когда останусь одна.

«Значит, я не прогадала… Ты готова заманить его в клетку и держать там? Интересно, все Темные такие? Хоть кто-нибудь способен считаться с чужой волей?»

— Он никогда не узнает, что ты сотрудничала с нами, — пообещала Аллия. — Он просто сбежит от нас, а потом… Но, кажется, я утомила тебя своим присутствием. Прежде, чем я уйду — одна просьба.  
— Слушаю.

— Как Неприкасаемая, ты можешь вызвать к себе любого Темного, я права?  
— Если я этого пожелаю. Кто тебе нужен?  
— Фарро.

***

«Мог ли я надеяться, что однажды окажусь здесь?»

Стены спокойного серо-зеленого оттенка, стол, стулья, шкафы… «Ты прячешь в них скелеты, Аллия?»

Радость Фарро не омрачало даже присутствие светлых оперативников. «Ты взяла меня за руку и провела в свой мир. В мир, где красиво и светло. Подумать только…»

— Значит, так ты живешь, Светлая?  
— Да, — небрежно бросила Аллия. — Располагайся.

Фарро небрежно подтянул к себе стул, перекинул ногу через сиденье и облокотился локтями на спинку. Постепенно он осознал, что оперативники не собираются уходить — замерли у двери так, будто готовы простоять здесь вечность.

— У тебя тут всегда столько народу? — он бросил взгляд на оперативников, замерших у двери. — Приватной беседы не выйдет?

Аллия вздохнула.

— Тайны в Светлограде есть только у Старейшин, Фарро.  
— Чтоб меня Тьма! — пораженно воскликнул Фарро, когда в полной мере осознал смысл ее слов. — Все у всех на виду? Я понимаю, в Дарк-Сити почти нет неразрушенных домов — но здесь у вас все здания целы, а результат тот же. Какой смысл иметь жилье, куда в любой момент может зайти кто угодно? 

Фарро вспомнил выдумку, которую однажды рассказывала Хуарума. Выдумка была довольно жуткой, хотя там, на удивление, не было ни одной смерти — лишь человеческий город, где каждый человек потерял себя как личность, став частью единого организма-коллектива. «Неужели на самом деле она говорила не про людей, не про человеческий мир? Вот какой ты на деле, дивный Светлоград…»

— Если тебе здесь не нравится, Фарро, ты в любой момент волен отказаться и вернуться в Дарк-Сити, — холодно произнесла Аллия.

«Хороший же выбор ты мне предоставляешь. Один вариант — ловить на себе взгляды твоих светленьких приятелей, зная, что не могу поставить их на место. Они охраняют тебя от меня, да? Трое — спасибо, что не больше… Что ж, по крайней мере, они молчат. Другой вариант — вернуться туда, где мне и место, смотреть голодными глазами на Большой Дом, забредать вдаль по изнанке и время от времени по чьей-нибудь милости лишаться энергии чуть ли не до капли, затем мучительно приходить в сознание, удивляясь тому, сколько, оказывается, во мне крови, если после всего, что вытекло, что-то еще осталось…»

— Отказаться еще успею, — ответил Фарро. — Давай, Светлая, выжми из меня столько информации, сколько сможешь. Только вот потом — что ты сделаешь со мной потом? Отдашь своим дружкам? — Фарро кивнул на оперативников. Те стояли с такими лицами, будто реплика их не касалась. — Вернешь медленно подыхать в Дарк-Сити?

— Фарро, — Аллия заговорила мягче. — Я не знаю, что будет потом. Но здесь никто не причинит тебе вреда. Я не собираюсь выжимать из тебя информацию. Ты расскажешь то, что захочешь, и поможешь мне только с тем, с чем захочешь помочь. Просто… я не могу оставаться наедине с Темным. Это простейшая техника безопасности. И… да, Темные в Светлограде должны находиться под присмотром. Но едва ты захочешь уйти из города — тебя отпустят по твоему первому слову.

— Под присмотром, — фыркнул Фарро. — Тьма, да что я такого сделал, что заслужил подобное отношение? Я убил хоть одного Светлого? Хоть одного заставил страдать? Я думал, ты зовешь меня, чтобы сотрудничать со мной, как с равным, а ты…

— Как мило, — перебила его Аллия. — Может, скажешь, что никогда никого не избивал, не насиловал, не пытался выпить чужую энергию, ничего ни у кого не крал?

Фарро задохнулся от возмущения.

— Поживи-ка недельку в Дарк-Сити, Светлая. Посмотрю я на тебя. Я прекрасно помню, где я сейчас нахожусь. Я прекрасно знаю, какие вы тут все чистенькие и правильные, гордитесь тем, что на ваших руках нет крови. Ты не веришь, что я могу вести себя прилично, пока нахожусь в приличном обществе?

Аллия опустила взгляд.

— Даже сейчас — ты уже настроен враждебно.  
— А кто бы не был — на моем месте? Как бы ты себя чувствовала, если бы тебя позвали сотрудничать, а потом вежливо сообщили, что ты будешь под присмотром, дабы не натворила делов?

Аллия немного посидела в задумчивости.

— Ребята, пожалуйста, подождите снаружи, — негромко сказала она.  
— Уверена? — спросил один из оперативников. — Он может быть опасен.  
— Уверена, — вздохнула Аллия. — Это необходимо для дела. Спасибо за понимание.

Один за другим, трое покинули комнату. Фарро торжествующе улыбнулся.

— Доволен? — тихо спросила Аллия. — Если Даэрин узнает — а он почти наверняка узнает… Как я буду оправдываться?  
— Ты говорила наедине с Церцией, не так ли? Отчего не можешь со мной?  
— Мы сейчас в Светлограде. Я отвечаю за тебя головой. И без того многие не поймут, почему я связалась с Темными. А уж когда отзываю оперативников… Ох, Фарро. Если бы ты знал, как это тяжело — осуждения, подозрения…  
— Как Темный, я насмотрелся на ваше светлое осуждение. Мерзкая вещь, но можно смириться. К тебе ведь не прилипнет, верно? — утешающе улыбнулся он.

— Если бы дело было только в словах. Здесь, в Светлограде, от репутации зависит, добьюсь ли я чего-либо. От репутации зависит, сколько я получу энергии из Центра, какой доступ буду иметь к информации, какую свободу действий мне предоставят. Если слишком долго находиться под подозрением — может случиться одна из самых унизительных вещей для Светлого.

— Я весь внимание, — ухмыльнулся Фарро. — Мне даже интересно, что вы, Светлые, находите унизительным.  
— Ритуал Прочтения, — прошептала Аллия. Фарро взглянул вопросительно. — Я не знаю, как в точности он проводится, но вроде лежишь без сознания в светлой комнате и Старейшины считывают все твои мысли, все воспоминания…

Фарро рассмеялся.

— И это — все? Да я бы все свои мысли и так выдал — и ничуть бы не страдал. Должно быть, для меня понятие унижения уже и вовсе стерлось. Какой смысл страдать из-за унижений, есть много других прекрасных поводов пострадать. Когда лишают энергии, когда оставляют захлебываться собственной кровью, когда не успеваешь срастить себе кости, как их ломают снова, когда причиняют истинное, не физическое страдание — последнее, правда, мало кто умеет. Ну и у Мастера Боли я был пару раз — мало среди нас тех, кто у него не был. Впечатления… незабываемые, — Фарро передернуло. — Но в такие моменты про унижение даже как-то не думаешь, Светлая.

— Расскажи мне о Мастере Боли, Фарро, — попросила Аллия. — Его светлый пленник… это не просто талант, каких поискать. Это сын моих друзей. Я хочу найти его.  
— Боюсь, что ты найдешь не того, кого искала, — усмехнулся Фарро. — С каких там пор Мастер Боли держит его у себя?   
— С конца августа.  
— Ммм, — Фарро покачал головой и ухмыльнулся. — Говоришь, Светлый жив? Ставлю на то, что он тронулся. Мне в свое время и получаса за глаза хватило — думал, не приведу свой рассудок в норму.  
— Пока он жив, ему можно помочь, — тихо произнесла Аллия. — Его отец, которого я знала еще ребенком… Таэрель тоже пропал.

Только в этот момент Фарро в полной мере ощутил, что Аллия его старше. Знала отца Светлого Мастера ребенком…

— Думаешь, тут тоже приложили руку Предатель и Мастер Боли?  
— Думаю, да. И к смерти Леаниса. Все это не просто так. Я поделюсь с тобой своими соображениями, а ты скажешь мне, что об этом думаешь, идет?

***

— Твоя гипотеза находит все больше подтверждений. Прости, что не поверил тебе сразу, но я был обязан проверить, — произнес Даэрин.  
— Ничего страшного, Даэрин, — улыбнулась Аллия. — В конце концов, на тебе лежит больше ответственности, чем на мне.  
— Как я могу поблагодарить тебя за ценные сведения? За все, что ты сделала для Светлограда?

Аллия заранее знала, что он спросит. И боялась отвечать честно.

— Только одним способом, Даэрин, — ее голос дрогнул. — Я хочу, чтобы ты возложил на мои плечи столько же ответственности, сколько лежит на твоих.  
— Я могу дать тебе больше людей. И ты во всем можешь рассчитывать на мою поддержку. Но… неужели ты всерьез хочешь… — Даэрин поднял брови.  
— Да.  
— Ты молодая незамужняя женщина. Зачем тебе это?  
— «Ему всего сто восемь лет, зачем ему это?» — передразнила Аллия. — Помнишь, Даэрин? Многие так говорили.  
— Не сравнивай.   
— Почему, Даэрин? В чем разница? Если дело в том, что я слабого пола… Женщины уже становились Старейшинами — я буду даже не первой.  
— У них были супруги среди Старейшин, и жены во всем поддерживали своих мужей, делились с ними мудростью. Кроме того, они были старше тебя.  
— Даэрин, я тебя не понимаю. «Компетенция — это главное» — разве не твои слова? Ты не веришь в мою компетенцию? Так и скажи.

— Я… пойми, Аллия. Я ценю тебя и уважаю. Я лишь не уверен, что ты понимаешь, на что идешь, и беспокоюсь за тебя. Ты — достойный кандидат на эту должность, но действительно ли тебе это нужно? Не лучше ли будет хорошенько подумать, прежде чем принимать опрометчивые решения? Должность Старейшины… От нее можно отказаться, в теории можно сложить с себя полномочия в любой момент. На практике — отказаться очень тяжело, даже если ты всей душой будешь этого хотеть. Почти наверняка это — навсегда. Навряд ли ты сможешь однажды стать матерью, если сейчас взвалишь на себя этот груз.   
— Даэрин, — Аллия покачала головой. — Ты думаешь, что я не в состоянии все взвесить, оценить свои силы? Ты думаешь, только тебе по плечу эта дорога? Ты думаешь, я не смогу побеспокоиться о себе сама? Это моя жизнь. Если отказываешь — придумай другую причину.

Даэрин немного помолчал. Другой на его месте сделал бы замечание — разговаривать со Старейшиной в подобном тоне считалось попросту бестактным. Но Даэрин был не из тех, кто обращает внимание на такие мелочи, как резкость и неподобающая интонация.

— Что ж… — сказал он. — Я не тороплюсь с назначением нового Старейшины на место Леаниса. Но докажи мне, что твои намерения серьезны. Приведи в Светлоград Трейра или Флара — любого из них. Тогда я пойму, что ты готова стать Старейшиной, и обеспечу тебе эту должность, а пока — подожду.  
— А Таэреля? Что, если я приведу Таэреля? — Аллия подняла брови. — Не забывай, что именно у него почти наверняка ключ к разгадке тайн, которые Леанис унес с собой, уходя в неизвестность.

«Неужели… неужели ты настолько потерял голову, Даэрин? Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы Таэрель сгинул вслед за Леанисом, и ты смог бы однажды жениться на Гиссе?»

— Или Таэреля, — согласился Даэрин. — Одного из трех — кого получится. Получится всех вместе — будет просто замечательно. Согласна?   
— Сколько у меня времени, прежде чем выберешь другого Старейшину?  
— Реши эти проблемы раньше, чем их решит кто-нибудь другой. Вот все, что я могу тебе сказать.  
 


	12. Обучение

« — Я просто хочу помочь. Почему ты сразу начинаешь подозревать меня? Подумай сам, что плохого я могу сделать, просто призывая для него энергию?»  
« — В основном про литературу и философию — твой отец интересный собеседник».  
« — Он скрашивает мое одиночество, Флар. Я благодарен ему за это. Я ведь понимаю — тебе сейчас некогда».  
« — Все будет в порядке, Флар».

Флар коснулся ладонью щеки, ощутил холод кольца. Трейр поклялся, и не мог не сдержать свою клятву. Они оба поклялись — сначала Райст, а теперь и Трейр, и обе клятвы закрепляло это кольцо. «Почему же мне так неспокойно?»

Флар вздохнул. Он мог долго изводить себя сомнениями и подозрениями, но это лишь вгоняло его в отчаяние и тоску. Обдумывать было некогда — нужно было действовать. Последнее время и он, и Райст почти не отвлекались от артефактов. Артефакт Скрытности удалось совместить с одним из артефактов Райста, обеспечивающим восстановление картины мира у людей, заметивших что то, в нее не вписывающееся. Получился легко впитывающийся раствор, одной капли которого было достаточно, чтобы отвести глаза любому человеку и любому Светлому, и всего несколько часов назад они проводили испытания, постепенно все более рискованные. Таэрель участвовал в качестве Светлого, и, кажется, он был этим вполне доволен. «Надеюсь, это поможет ему понять, что он полезен нам всем, что он нужен Особым. Надеюсь…» 

И вот, теперь они сидели в машине, впитавшей каплю артефакта, и уверенности в том, что за ними не придут в ближайшее время, прибавилось.

— Флар, ты опять смотришь в окно? — Райст грубо схватил его за плечи и встряхнул.  
— Нельзя? Ты сам говорил — отдыхать бывает нужно всем.  
— Отдыхать — это не значит изводить себя. Если захотел расслабиться — сказал бы мне, я бы тебе помог, — Райст ухмыльнулся.  
— Помоги, — пожал плечами Флар. Забыться, уйти с головой в ощущения собственного тела — отчасти Флар именно этого и искал, даже сам того не осознавая. Было странно признавать, но именно Райст последнее время спасал Флара от уныния, заряжая собственной уверенностью, стремлением бороться и побеждать. В ситуации, когда кто-то близкий и понимающий сделал бы только хуже, бесцеремонный и откровенно эгоистичный Райст оказывался очень кстати.

Райст притянул Флара к себе, и Флар почувствовал уже до боли знакомое, почти обжигающее тепло.

— Размечтался, — бросил вдруг Райст. — Посмотри на себя, Флар. Ты совсем запустил свое тело. Ты снова чувствуешь его лишь тогда, когда я к тебе прикасаюсь — я прав?  
— Тебе этого недостаточно?  
— Недостаточно. Помнишь… — Райст сжал двумя пальцами ключицу Флара. Флар поморщился. Он помнил, да, помнил те попытки Райста научить его вкладывать Эмет в собственное тело и, вместо того, чтобы абстрагироваться, помешать причинить вред. Райст ломал Флару кости — но Флар не мог научиться противостоять этому, куда проще было абстрагироваться и позже регенерировать. Тогда, помнится, Райст поворачивал кольцо и просил Флара не абстрагироваться от боли. Это ни к чему не приводило — лишь потом Флар подолгу не разговаривал по своей воле с Райстом, как было всегда, когда то, что делал Райст, слишком напоминало месяцы плена.

— Может, все-таки… — Флар чуть отстранился, затем лег, насколько позволял тесный салон автомобиля, положил голову на колени Райста, многообещающе потерся щекой о его пах.  
— Не переживай, до сладкого еще дойдем, — Райст ухмыльнулся, небрежно почесал Флара за ухом.

«Этот взгляд… когда у Райста такой взгляд, это не сулит ничего хорошего. Сладкое, ага. Скорее я поверю, что сейчас будет солоно от слез и горько… просто горько».

— Не надо сейчас боли, — тихо сказал Флар. — Время дорого, а я долго потом буду приходить в себя — ты же знаешь.  
— Надо, — уверенно произнес Райст. — Ты готов? Мне еще раз напомнить тебе, что к чему?  
— Не абстрагироваться от боли, иначе ничего не получится, — вздохнул Флар. — Это я помню.  
— Чувствовать свое тело, Флар. Чувствовать его — каждая твоя косточка есть часть тебя, а не что-то тебе чужое. Каждая твоя косточка есть то, что ты должен защитить от меня. Я не буду вкладывать Эмет. Ты согласен или мне повернуть кольцо и попросить?

Флар сделал глубокий вдох.

— Согласен.

Райст начал с пальцев. Флар честно пытался чувствовать, как постепенно, плавно становится все больнее, честно пытался укрепить собственные кости — и вкладывал Эмет, и Эмет уходила в никуда, а, едва боль достигала определенного порога, Флар абстрагировался непроизвольно — и так раз за разом. Райст был недоволен.

— Я просто не понимаю, — беспомощно произнес Флар, в который раз сращивая себе кости фаланг. — Я не понимаю, как вы это делаете. Я не знаю, в каком направлении двигаться и чего ты от меня ждешь.  
— Скоро поймешь, — пообещал Райст и повернул кольцо. — Я прошу тебя, Флар, полностью прекратить использование Эмет, едва иголка окажется в твоей вене.

Райст вышел из машины в изнанку, и Флар почувствовал, что не может не последовать за ним — Артефакт Клятвы действовал все так же, хоть Флар и успел подзабыть это за последние недели. 

— Узнаешь? — Райст порылся в шкафу и теперь указывал на бутыль. — Впрочем, конечно, не узнаешь — ты же этого _не помнишь…_

Флар почувствовал, как к горлу подступил ком.

— Разве ты… разве ты взял это с собой? Зачем, Райст? Зачем? Если ты сейчас… Тьма, я же просто пролежу без движения много часов, потеряю память… Разве ты можешь это допустить — сейчас?  
— О да. Могу. Еще как могу. Ты сделал все, что мог, Флар, Артефакт Наблюдения я могу довести до ума, пока ты будешь наслаждаться созерцанием потолка.  
— Нет, — вырвалось у Флара, еле слышно, на выдохе. — Ты не сделаешь этого, нет.

Обреченно Флар смотрел, как Райст набирает жидкость в шприц.

— Посмотри на меня, Флар. Не на руки — в глаза. Ты хочешь избежать этого, верно? Ты боишься, ты помнишь, как было отвратительно… Так помешай мне. Сейчас. Потом будет поздно.

Флар сосредоточился и попытался вложить Эмет, чтобы обратить жидкость в шприце в воду, но Райст лишь усмехнулся.

— Нет, так не выйдет. Ты можешь попытаться сломать, отобрать, увернуться… но у меня больше опыта, выше скорость реакции, я готов ко всему, что ты можешь предпринять. Ты не успеешь — хотя можешь попытаться, да. Но лучше не раздражай меня лишний раз и дай мне руку.

Флар отшатнулся. Мысли путались, сбивались, четко ощущалась лишь одна — «Нет!».

— Руку, Флар, — голос Райста прозвучал угрожающе. Флар попятился назад, вжался в стену, зажмурился.

— Открой глаза, — потребовал Райст. — Почувствуй свою кожу на сгибе локтя. Сосредоточься…

Флар прикусил губу. Райст снова стискивал его руку — так было до побега, и будто бы на секунду все вернулось: отчаяние, боль, страх…

Иголка едва прикоснулась к коже, чуть помедлила — и легко, не встретив сопротивления, прошла дальше.

«Нет!»

Слишком быстро, раньше, чем успел подумать — яркий всплеск Эмет, похожий на вспышку. Клетки, ткани… весь мир сжался до крохотного участка его тела. Там, под кожей, острие иглы едва коснулось вены — и замерло.

Цвета стали непривычно насыщенными и яркими, Флар осознал, что дышит прерывисто и тяжело. Мир поплыл, краски размылись, и Флар осознал, что лежит на кровати — а Райст склонился над ним, близко-близко, и почти нежно перебирает его волосы.

— Я думал, ты остановишь меня эпидермисом, — задумчиво произнес Райст. — Оболочка кровеносного сосуда… в принципе, можно и так. Хватит дрожать, Флар. Иди ко мне, — Райст улегся рядом и прижал Флара к себе — как ни странно, после всего, что было, в этих тесных объятиях дрожь действительно утихала. — Почему тебе так тяжело дается то, чему довольно быстро учатся Темные? Получается, любой смертный мог бы справиться с тобой, любой автомобиль мог бы сбить тебя насмерть.  
— Я бы увернулся, — возразил Флар.  
— Все время сбегать — не выход. Иногда нужно встретить удар и выстоять. 

Они немного помолчали, и Флар почувствовал, что начал успокаиваться, пока Райст по-прежнему крепко прижимал его к себе. «Как странно, что именно у тебя мне приходится искать утешения. Но больше — не у кого. Ты знаешь меня, как никто другой. Кому-то другому я попросту не рассказал бы о произошедшем, не смог. Тебе и не надо рассказывать — ты все прекрасно знаешь сам, ведь ты сам устраиваешь мне подобные потрясения, уже давно и вполне успешно».

Райст щелкнул пальцами, запирая дверь, затем чуть отстранился и Флар, отвлекшись, почувствовал кожей легкую прохладу — раскроенная футболка осталась под ним на постели. «Мне кажется, в один прекрасный день мне придется достать новую. Не может для ткани пройти бесследно, чтобы столько раз рвали и восстанавливали, рвали и восстанавливали…»

Горячие руки касались кожи, особо подолгу задерживаясь на самых чувствительных участках, дыхание обжигало губы — Флар уже предчувствовал, что, когда дойдет до поцелуя, он неминуемо возбудится, и не препятствовал этому. Райст умел порой целовать так… да, именно так, как сейчас, так, чтобы Флар невольно выдохнул ему в губы, едва поцелуй прекратился.

— Знаешь, что мне не нравится в тебе как в любовнике? — спросил вдруг Райст, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу джинсов Флара.  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты заговорил об этом немного невовремя? — поднял брови Флар.  
— Да нет, как раз очень вовремя, — одной рукой поглаживая щеку Флара, другой Райст медленно расстегивал ему ширинку.  
— Ну и что же? Недостаток инициативы? — предположил Флар. — Неумение чувствовать собственное тело?  
— Нет, — Райст приспустил джинсы Флара, прикоснулся к его члену сквозь тонкую ткань. — Инициативу я большую часть времени предпочитаю оставлять за собой. А то, что я способен заставить тебя почувствовать собственное тело так, как ты не привык, мне и вовсе льстит. Флар, который всегда и от всего абстрагируется, в моей постели выгибается дугой и выдыхает мое имя, или «да», или «еще»… Нет, это мне нравится, определенно, — Райст ухмыльнулся, тогда как Флар почувствовал настойчивое желание провалиться сквозь землю. Ему все еще было стыдно за то, каким он бывает в постели с Райстом, стыдно за то, от чего, оказывается, можно получать порой удовольствие, лишающее возможности и желания сохранять невозмутимый вид.

— Ну и что же тогда? — нетерпеливо спросил Флар. Ему хотелось, чтобы Райст прикоснулся снова, но Райст лишь медленно проводил пальцами по низу живота Флара, обводил очертания тазовых косточек.  
— То, что с тобой всегда приходилось обращаться очень бережно.  
— Что? — потрясенно выдохнул Флар. — Бережно? Всегда? Ты смеешься надо мной?  
— Как, по-твоему, я трахался с Темными? Подо мной до тебя побывало не так уж и мало народу, Флар… Взять хоть наш с тобой первый раз — ты думаешь, с Темным я стал бы так церемониться?

— Ты точно издеваешься, — покачал головой Флар. — Ты знаешь, каково мне тогда было регенерировать — после всего, что ты сделал?  
— В этом и проблема. Я обращался с тобой бережно не из светлых побуждений, поверь мне. Из страха, что ты попросту не справишься — от болевого шока, от недостатка Эмет — и я нечаянно убью тебя. Ощущение того, что в моих руках кто-то столь хрупкий, с одной стороны, возбуждает, с другой — заставляет сдерживаться, а сдерживаться я не люблю.

Возбуждение Флара все еще не спадало, несмотря на отвлекающие беседы, рука Райста была совсем рядом, порой проникая под ткань трусов Флара, но все еще не касаясь его члена.

— Ты такой чувствительный, Флар. Я заметил это еще тогда, когда впервые вколол тебе афродизиак, но тогда думал списать это на действие вещества. Но нет… когда ты не абстрагируешься, у тебя действительно высокая чувствительность, — Райст наконец провел пальцами по члену Флара, от головки до основания, и Флар услышал, будто со стороны, что его собственный выдох прозвучал почти как стон. — Чувствительность можно использовать, чтобы доставить удовольствие, а можно — чтобы причинить боль. В отсутствие эндорфинового обезболивания ты так мучился от самых нежных прикосновений… 

Взгляд Райста стал мечтательным.

— Райст, не ходи вокруг да около. Хочешь сделать мне хорошо — сделай. Хочешь сделать больно… ну, значит, делай больно, только давай быстрее, — раздраженно произнес Флар.

— Какие мы нетерпеливые, — промурлыкал Райст. Флар закатил глаза.  
— Знаешь, что? Никаких больше игр в добрую волю. Хочешь от меня чего-то — используй кольцо, — Флар отвернулся к стене, но, не успел он унять собственное возбуждение, как почувствовал, что остался без одежды, а на члене сомкнулась рука Райста.

— Ммм… — Флар навряд ли смог бы сейчас выговорить что-нибудь более членораздельное.  
— Я не буду сдерживаться, — прошептал Райст, прижимаясь к Флару со спины. — Будет тебе хорошо или больно — зависит только от тебя. И не надо абстрагироваться, прошу.

Флар зашипел — переход от удовольствия к боли вышел слишком резким. Это продлилось лишь пару секунд — затем Флар ощутил, что у него достаточно твердости, чтобы противостоять — во всех смыслах.

— Ммм, Флар, — выдохнул Райст. — Он еще никогда не был таким твердым. Тебе нравится?

Флар не ответил — было не до того, да Райст наверняка и сам прекрасно знал ответ, читал его в каждом полувыдохе-полустоне. Ощущения были непривычными, болезненно-яркими, и Флар почувствовал, что не может больше вынести слишком острого удовольствия — а потому погрузился в удовольствие еще сильнее, так, что, казалось, исчез мир вокруг, осталась только темная, темная Эмет, вспыхивающая и разлетающаяся яркими красками…

— Флар, да у тебя серьезный трип был при оргазме, — заметил Райст. — Судя по Эмет…

Пытаясь отдышаться, Флар медленно открыл глаза.

— Трип?  
— Измененное состояние сознания, длящееся некоторое время — в твоем случае, секунд десять. Видел что-нибудь интересное?  
— Видел свою Эмет в цвете. Она разлетелась — как фейерверк, знаешь?

Райст покачал головой.

— Твоя Эмет была вполне обычной. Темной. И уж тем более никуда не разлеталась.  
— Мы уже выясняли, что это зависит от восприятия. Помнишь, как я одно время чувствовал твою Эмет тактильно? Для тебя она была все такой же. Темной.

Флар быстро оделся, встал — и вдруг склонился над Райстом, который с хрустом потягивался на кровати.

— Ты так любишь меня чему-то учить, — усмехнулся он. — И совсем не любишь учиться сам.

Райст взглянул непонимающе.

— Я стал сильнее в магии благодаря тому, что во многом учился у тебя. Я научился делать гораздо более качественные артефакты. Хочешь сказать, я для тебя — плохой ученик?  
— Я дал тебе Свет, и ты подчинил его своим целям. Ты стал немного светлее, я не спорю, ты уже не тот, кто однажды столь… гостеприимно меня встретил. Но ты противишься переменам. Ты противишься тому Свету, который проникает в твою личность, в твою суть. Ты хочешь пользоваться им — и оставаться по сути Темным, не так ли, Райст?  
— Было бы неплохо.  
— Так вот: так не выйдет. Светлая Эмет — это не просто энергия, имеющая для тебя белый цвет. И Светлые видят ее не потому, что у них есть на том или ином уровне изолированный «инструмент» для ее восприятия. И не потому, что они живут в Светлограде.

— Потому, что они добренькие — в этом ты хочешь меня убедить?  
— Не упрощай. Потому, что они способны на светлые чувства.   
— Все для блага Светлограда, — поморщился Райст. — Интересы общества превыше интересов личности. Нет, Флар, на такое я не способен.  
— Посмотри на меня, Райст.

Райст взглянул ему в лицо, затем вздохнул.

— Ты не был обычным Светлым.  
— Но я был Светлым. И во многом — остаюсь. Почему же? Ты знаешь ответ, но не хочешь произносить вслух.  
— Да-да, знаю, — Райст резко поднялся с кровати и теперь возвышался над Фларом. — У Светлых есть настоящая дружба, любовь, взаимовыручка. Счастливая семья, чтоб ее Тьма. Светлый не ударит в спину, не предаст, не сделает другому намеренно хуже — или по крайней мере скроет от себя же свои истинные намерения. Вот только это не мешает Старейшинам…

— Я в курсе, Райст.  
— И это делает Светлых слабее. Доверчивее. Глупее.  
— И в то же время — сильнее. Не веришь?  
— Нет. Ты полюбил — и что же?  
— И что же? — спокойно переспросил Флар, затем улыбнулся. Райст уловил его мысль и отвернулся.

— Я понял тебя. Хочешь сказать, твоя любовь подтолкнула тебя к безнадежному шагу и жестокому поражению, но она же давала силы бороться, чтобы прийти к твоей первой победе, стать тем, кто ты сейчас?  
— Ты не зря держал в руках кристалл. Что-то ты понял.  
— И что же ты мне предлагаешь сделать со своей личностью, Флар? Отказаться от жестокости и насилия?  
— Научиться сочувствию и милосердию. Всего лишь. Это можно сочетать с жестокостью, одно не противоречит другому… мне кажется, твоему другу прекрасно удается поддерживать в себе такое сочетание, — Флар помрачнел. — Но как относиться к другим — это только твой выбор, Райст. А пока — нам нужно идти, мы потеряли слишком много времени.


	13. Предатель

— Ведь это ты исполняешь ее волю? Рыщешь, шпионишь, подстраиваешь убийства? До нее мне не дотянуться, зато до тебя — запросто!

Энергия против энергии, Эмет против Эмет, как сказала бы Хуарума, и слишком быстро, все слишком быстро…

Икфис стиснул зубы. Энергии не осталось — почти ни капли, и он почувствовал, как начинает задыхаться, лежа на пахнущей гнилью земле. Больше не остановить боль, и тело просто готово взорваться, кажется…

«Госпожа…»

Голова взрывалась изнутри, каждый раз вспыхивала новая боль, кажется, еще одна сломанная кость, кажется, не сделать новый вдох, когда на грудь давит чужой сапог…

«Госпожа… Моя жизнь — для вас. Я люблю вас, госпожа, люблю, как никто больше…»

Образ Теи возник в его голове, и от того, как она была прекрасна, стало чуточку легче. Собственная боль отступила на второй план перед этим величием — и скромностью, перед этой властью — и справедливостью, перед взглядом не просто женщины, но величайшей Госпожи…

— Абстрагируешься? Ну ничего, ничего. Когда вернется Мастер Боли — он придет за тобой, и посмотрим, как ты запоешь в его руках.

Икфис открыл глаза, полуравнодушно окидывая взглядом стройную женскую фигуру.

— Пока ты ждешь, что он вернется, влюбленная дурочка, за тобой придет Палач. Ты ведь тоже, — он зашелся в приступе кашля, — смертна…

Резкий и сильный удар головой о землю — раньше, чем Икфис успел что-то понять.

Ушла…

Нужно хоть немного энергии — и можно вставать. Сейчас Икфис чувствовал, что упадет обратно, едва попытается подняться — он слишком ослаб.

«Госпожа, я хотел зайти к вам — сегодня. Увидеть вас…»

Та, о которой перешептываются за спиной, та, о которой слагают легенды. Его Госпожа, его… Тея.

«О, если бы я только стал вас достоин…»

Далекий XI век. Если верить тому, что говорят, никто не знает, откуда взялась Тея, но именно в XI веке она стала Неприкасаемой. Хрупкая — и сильная. Беззащитная на вид — и навевающая страх. Она не сразу приобрела славу Тирана, знал Икфис. XIV век, противостояние с Палачом, двое верных сторонников, шестеро против троих — единственный раз за всю историю Неприкасаемых. Четверо из шестерых умерли, двое других преклонили колени. Некому было судить ее, ведь тот, прежний Палач умер — а новый был на ее стороне. Палач по имени Аури, верный сторонник Теи. «Я никогда не видел его, когда приходил к Вам. Он сторонник — и он всегда немного в стороне. Он не приближен к Вам, я знаю это, я вижу».

Икфис вспомнил вопрос Хуарумы.

«Я понимаю, о чем она спрашивала. Палач, что помог тогда Госпоже стать Новым Темным Тираном, наверняка не боится ее — но и не любит. И все же на него опирается ее власть. Я не ревную к нему — да я и не вправе. Я не вправе ревновать Госпожу, но…»

Образ Предателя слишком явно встал перед глазами. Хладнокровный, высокомерный, насмешливый… «Что Вас связывает с ним, Госпожа? Отчего Вы доверяете предателю?»

XVI век. Мастер Боли и Предатель становятся Неприкасаемыми. «Ты не любишь ее, Предатель. Ты не умеешь любить. Ты полезен ей? Возможно. Полезнее, чем я? Горько это признавать, но ты Неприкасаемый, сильный и опытный, старше моего отца. Что связывает тебя — и мою Госпожу? Отчего она приблизила к себе вероломного, лживого предателя? Она пользуется тобой. Я верю, что она осторожна, ведь она мудрее тебя. Но, если верить слухам, ты предавал всех, кому втирался в доверие. Если ты посмеешь предать ее, если ты сумеешь сделать это, я убью тебя — и за мной даже не придет Палач, ведь ты ушел из Неприкасаемых. Знать бы еще, что происходит там, в стенах Большого Дома. Я верю в одно — однажды Госпожа захочет твоей смерти, Предатель. И я исполню ее волю с радостью».

Икфис снова вспомнил сказку Хуарумы, что отпечаталась во всех подробностях в его голове.

«Я не верю, что не смог бы заменить тебя, Предатель. Я стал бы для моей Госпожи кем угодно. И предателем — тоже, но не тем, кто готов предать всех, а тем, кто никогда не предаст ее, тем, кто, предавая других, ей самой будет безукоризненно верен. Лишь бы она поверила в меня. В мою верность. В то, что я справлюсь».

Икфис вспомнил сказку про Мастера, которую однажды рассказывала Хуарума. Он был почти уверен, что истолковал правильно.

«В XV веке Госпожа приблизила к себе Мастера — но Мастер возгордился, возомнил о себе, будто может влиять на саму Госпожу. Она избавилась от него, легко поставила на его жизни крест. Ей нужен тот, кто будет ей верен, тот, для кого ее воля всегда будет превыше своей собственной. Ей нужен я».

Кто-то приближался, и Икфис неохотно повернул голову. Может, удастся раздобыть немного энергии…

«Отец?!»

Эгер подошел молча, протянул руку — и поделился энергией.

— Икфис, сын, я пришел поговорить с тобой.  
— Да, — только и смог вымолвить Икфис, поднимаясь с земли. Отец редко навещал его — ведь у Эгера было много других детей, были другие дела в Большом Доме.   
— Твои чувства к Тее — не секрет для меня, — вздохнул Эгер. — И, не скрою, я не одобряю их. Эта женщина не станет твоей. Много веков она держит в страхе весь город, сделав смерть расплатой за свободу выбора. Есть ли в Дарк-Сити кто-то, кто не боялся бы ее? Да, у нее множество сторонников — но к ним нет снисхожденья, их расплата за ошибку бывает даже более жестокой. Она лицемерна. Должно быть, она улыбается тебе и говорит как с равным, как с приятелем? Это ложь. Ты для нее — только орудие. Знаешь, что происходит с орудием, у которого вдруг прорезается собственная воля?

«Воля Госпожи превыше моей. И я не допустил бы, чтобы она говорила со мной как с равным. Я не жду от нее снисхожденья. Пусть будет строга, пусть не прощает мне ошибки. Если я подведу ее — я первый буду готов поплатиться жизнью».

— Отец… — только и смог вымолвить Икфис.  
— В Дарк-Сити мало кто доживает хотя бы до сотни. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты прожил долго, стал однажды Неприкасаемым. Сейчас ты на пути в никуда. Тебе 17, возможно, дело в этом… Я тоже когда-то был молод, тоже когда-то жил здесь, — Эгер указал вниз, на сырую землю. Он впервые говорил с Икфисом про свою молодость. Было так странно представлять, что отец мог быть бездомным, что точно так же мог подолгу валяться на земле без капли энергии, мог проигрывать — ведь невозможно все время побеждать. — Я тоже служил Тее, был верен ей. Она сделала меня Неприкасаемым. Далеко не сразу я понял, какая она на самом деле. И ты не поймешь этого — пока не станешь Неприкасаемым сам.

— Ты прав, — сумел вымолвить Икфис, чувствуя, что шагает по тонкому льду. — Она не станет моей. Кто она — и кто я. И все же — сердцу не прикажешь.  
— Когда станешь старше — научишься приказывать и сердцу, — усмехнулся Эгер. — Она может стать твоей, Икфис. Но лишь в одном случае. Если она перестанет быть Неприкасаемой — что неминуемо однажды случится, и, возможно, даже в ближайшее время.

— Она будет мертва, если перестанет быть Неприкасаемой.  
— Это зависит от тебя, Икфис. Ситуация из ряда вон: двое Неприкасаемых попросту сбежали, исчезли. И Тея была как никто другой заинтересована, чтобы их не искали. Трейр был ее верным псом, насколько может быть верным предатель… Райст был его другом, насколько может быть другом извращенный садист. Что связывало их троих? Какая тайна, раскрытия которой так не желала Тея? Какое знание позволило Трейру и Райсту скрыться от всех? Из-за Теи все оставили как есть, назначили новых Неприкасаемых и сделали вид, будто ничего не случилось. Но мы должны знать ответы. Позиции Теи пошатнулись, и, возможно, пошатнутся еще сильнее. Сейчас не XIV век, у нее не получится вновь провернуть старый фокус — Аури вполне может отвернуться от нее, а в одиночку против восьмерых… Все мы тоже кое-чего да стоим. То, что Тее не удержаться на этот раз — вопрос почти решенный. Но, если ты поможешь нам с поиском Трейра и Райста… я даю тебе слово, мы сохраним Тее жизнь.

Икфис опустил взгляд. «Помочь отнять у Госпожи власть — и сохранить ей жизнь… Где правда, а где ложь?»

— Что будет с Предателем, когда его найдут? — спросил Икфис.  
— Ничего хорошего, поверь мне, — усмехнулся Эгер. — Больше всего он боится Света, который однажды предал. Он попадет в руки Светлых.  
— Разве Светлые…  
— О, если ты полагаешь Светлых всепрощающими и добрыми, ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Они не убьют его и не будут пытать. Но они придумают самое страшное для него наказание, причинят такую боль, что он скорее согласился бы стерпеть гнев своего друга Райста, чем гнев Светлых.

«Гнев Мастера Боли… Я знаю, на что способен Райст, когда он спокоен — как же он должен быть страшен в гневе? Интересно, Трейр, предавал ли ты когда-нибудь своего друга? Знает ли он об этом? И что ждет тебя, если он узнает?»

Икфис усмехнулся.

— Предатель заслуживает худшей участи, — сказал он. — Я хочу знать всю правду — о нем и о Райсте. Я готов помочь докопаться до истины. Но Тея должна жить.  
— Спасибо, Икфис. Я знал, что не ошибся в тебе. Я приду за тобой — жди.

Эгер зашагал по направлению к Большому Дому.

«О, Госпожа… Я не мог отказать — ведь так? Я должен знать, что задумали те, кто играет против вас. Я пойду к вам. Я буду следовать вашей воле, я сделаю все, как вы прикажете… Я думал, что готов стать предателем ради вас. Я не знал, что предавать придется отца. Но он — ваш враг, а я — враг вашим врагам. О, Госпожа, оцените же по достоинству мою жертву…»

Ошибиться было страшно, как никогда. Если сейчас идти к Госпоже — отец мог заметить, и сразу станет ясно, на чьей стороне Икфис на самом деле. Да, можно идти через человеческий мир, но… Рисковать было страшно, как никогда. Икфис медленно зашагал к Хуаруме. Порой ее истории проходили мимо него, а порой — словно бы попадали в цель. «Как будет сейчас, когда я прикоснусь к твоей мудрости, Великая? Именно сейчас мудрость мне важнее всего».

Каркающий голос Икфис заслышал издали и зашагал быстрее, желая разобрать слова.

— …был готов стерпеть от своей Госпожи что угодно. Она била его — и он просил еще. Она унижала его — и ему было мало, — Икфис вдруг разглядел, кто стоит перед Хуарумой — да так и застыл. «И ты — здесь? Адалина? Никогда тебя здесь не видел…»

Адалина обернулась, почувствовав что-то, и в ее глазах Икфис прочитал тот же вопрос — «И ты здесь?»

Должно быть, Адалина гадала, как он так быстро оправился после ее сокрушительных ударов. Но, смерив Икфиса презрительным взглядом, Адалина продолжила вслушиваться в выдумку.

— … изменяла ему с другими — он считал себя не вправе ревновать, лишь страдал и наслаждался тем, как она беспощадна к нему, как мало она его ценит. Его властная и сильная Госпожа была вправе делать с ним что угодно — он все принимал как дар. Он простил бы Госпоже даже слабость, даже мягкость и снисхождение, понимая, что за этим неминуемо последует новая боль — такова была Госпожа, и он ждал этой боли с трепетом каждый раз. Он прощал ей то, что она надолго уходит, оставляя его страдать, ждать, вернется ли его Госпожа за своей игрушкой. В глубине души он знал — Госпожа вернется, Госпожа не наиграется им, ведь ей так нравится мучить его и причинять ему боль, ей так нравится унижать его, играть с ним, то доводя до слез, то утешая, ей так нравится обожание в его глазах, ее так забавляет, как он смотрит на нее — когда после всего, что она с ним сделала, любой другой воспылал бы ненавистью. Однажды Госпожи не было дольше, чем обычно, и он начал волноваться — серьезнее, чем всегда. Госпожа приказывала ему никогда ее не искать — но он решил ослушаться Госпожу, уже предвкушая наказание. Он перевернул весь мир, чтобы найти ее — и нашел, и пал перед ней на колени, ожидая, как вспыхнет острая боль. Но Госпожа глядела равнодушно. Он надеялся, что это очередная игра, что это новое наказание — наказание равнодушием… Но он взглянул в ее глаза — и увидел взгляд не Госпожи, но обычной женщины в окружении своих подруг — подруг, не рабынь. Он не отстал от нее, желая напомнить ей о прошлом, пробудить в ней свою Госпожу, желая зажечь прежнее пламя в этом холодном взгляде. Он плакал и умолял — раньше Госпожа любила, когда он плачет. Он сам причинял себе боль у нее на глазах. Он злил ее, намеренно злил, помня, как страшна она раньше бывала в гневе. Он бросил все, стал бродягой, повсюду следуя за ней. Однажды Госпожа наконец взглянула на него по-прежнему — в ее взгляде полыхал гнев. «Ты ждешь наказания?» — спросила она, и он заплакал от счастья. «Тогда закрой глаза!» — приказала она. Он послушался, замерев в ожидании — но раньше, чем успел что-то понять, потерял сознание. И уже никогда более не очнулся.

«Эта история порочит само слово „Госпожа”. Однако, Адалина… Интересно, ты такая же жалкая, как герой этой выдумки, — там, в покоях Мастера Боли? Смотришь на него с обожанием, когда он унижает тебя? Дорого бы я дал, чтобы на это взглянуть».

Впрочем, Адалина выглядела жалкой уже сейчас. Икфис усмехнулся ей вслед, когда она уходила широкими шагами.

— Зачем явился ты ко мне, дитя мое? — на этот раз Хуарума заговорила с ним ласково, и ласковая интонация странно сочеталась с резким, хрипловатым голосом.  
— Дозволь мне испить хоть каплю из бездонного океана твоей мудрости, о Великая.  
— Правды ищешь али выдумкой удовольствуешься?  
— И выдумка может оказаться правдой, и правда — всего лишь чья-то выдумка.

— Хорошо сказано. Что ж, слушай. В далекие времена в дивном Светагроде жила прекрасная юная дева. Отец ее погиб, пал жертвой Договора, а мать всегда была с ней добра и ласкова, любила ее и заботилась. И не ведала дева тревог, пока не узнала нечаянно страшную тайну Старейшин: они могли не выдавать ее отца Темным, но все же выдали. С тех пор опротивел деве Светагрод, опротивели ей Старейшины, и лишь мать утешала ее, лишь мать любила ее и давала ей силы жить. Но встретила однажды дева Темного — и Темный рассказал ей, как отомстить Старейшинам, как навсегда покинуть ненавистный Светагрод, как обрести в Тенебрисе все, чего только может пожелать ее сердце. Для этого требовалась лишь самая малость — предать свою любящую и любимую мать…

— Великая, — это слово слетело с языка раньше, чем Икфис успел подумать.  
— Ты никогда не перебивал меня, юный Темный. Что с тобой?  
— Я… эта история… суть единства правды и выдумки… О, Великая, дозволь мне изведать, как же они сплетаются воедино в твоих историях, сливаются, становятся одним?  
— Ты лгал мне. Ты пришел за правдой.

Икфис упал на колени, склонил голову.

— Прости меня, Великая. Прости. Я дерзок, я знаю. Я мечусь, моя душа беспокойна. Я ищу правды. Я знаю, что не должен был идти к тебе — ведь в твоих словах мудрость, а не правда. Я посягнул на то, на что не имел права. Я пытался распутать нити, что ты сплела воедино. 

— Хорошо, что ты осознаешь свою дерзость. Я не буду рассказывать эту историю до конца. Я не расскажу тебе ни одной более истории. Но, видя твои метания… Я отвечу на три твоих вопроса. Задай их прямо сейчас — и уходи.

— Дева, что покинула Светагрод, поддавшись на уговоры Темного. Дева, что любила свою мать и предала ее. Дева, что была обижена на Старейшин за своего отца, которого по Договору отдали Темным… Эти три девы слились в одну?

— И да, и нет. Ты упрощаешь. Жаждешь провести границы там, где их нет. Ищешь истории про тех, кого знаешь, не понимая, что никогда не найдешь чистой правды в моих словах — лишь мудрость, которую ты мог бы почерпнуть, слушая меня, поможет тебе эту правду открыть.

— Скажи мне, Великая, что за мудрость я должен был почерпнуть из этой истории?

— Ты спрашиваешь меня о том, до чего тебе следовало бы додуматься самому. Ты разочаровываешь меня, сын Неприкасаемого. Но я обещала ответить — и я отвечу. Обретая врага, думаешь о нем больше, чем о друге, а порой и больше, чем о возлюбленной. И однажды становишься похож на него — больше, чем сам бы того желал.

— Последний вопрос, Великая. Отчего твои истории порой так метко попадают в цель? Оттого ли, что ты ведаешь все и обо всех, но скрываешь это знание?

— Нет. Я не знаю о тебе почти ничего, мой верный слушатель. Тот, кто вслушивается в течение реки — знает ли о ней все, от истока до устья, изучил ли каждый ее порог, знает ли глубину, сможет ли указать брод? Ответ на этот вопрос тебе очевиден. Тот, кто вслушивается в течение реки, может лишь напеть ее мелодию. А теперь прощай, тот, чьего имени я никогда не узнаю — лишь потому, что для меня не существует имен. Прощай, Темный, бросайся с головой в бурную реку — однажды она споет мне о тебе.  
 


	14. Мотивация

— Надеюсь, у вас была веская причина подвергать меня риску, — недовольно произнес Трейр, усаживаясь на землю между Райстом и Фларом.  
— Мы с Фларом оба уверены, что артефакт готов, — ответил Райст. — Но… мы не можем воспользоваться им.  
— Здесь, в человеческом мире, нас могут схватить, несмотря на все артефакты. Что я должен сделать?

Райст пристально взглянул на Трейра, затем протянул ему планшет.

— Представь Светлоград.

Трейр взглянул непонимающе.

— Я не был там с XVI века. Я многое забыл. С чего вы взяли, что я смогу увидеть то, чего не можете увидеть вы?  
— Представь то, что не изменилось. Исторический центр, — Райст смотрел на Трейра не отрываясь.  
— Сердце Светлограда? Допустим, представил — что дальше?  
— Представь, будто ты заходишь туда. Представь так, как будто ты переступаешь порог. Трейр поморщился.  
— Давайте вы обойдетесь без моей помощи, хорошо? Райст, ты бывал в Светлограде, притом недавно. В чем твоя проблема?  
— Райст чужой этому городу, — ответил Флар. — Он видит Свет, но…

«Ох, Флар. Ты так уверен, что дело в этом? Ты так зациклен на том, что моя слабость — неумение сочувствовать другим? Светлоград — всего лишь совокупность зданий…»

— И что? — нетерпеливо спросил Трейр.  
— Светлоград — это не просто преобразованная изнанка, — объяснил Флар. — Это изнанка, преобразованная светлой энергией. Если кому-то чужда светлая Эмет, ему чужд и сам Светлоград. 

К удивлению Райста, Трейр задумчиво кивнул. «И ты туда же?»

— Допустим. А ты, Флар? Ты был там Мастером. Тебе ничего не стоит представить многие помещения Светлограда. За чем же дело стало?  
— Я не знаю, — тихо произнес Флар.  
— Я знаю, — усмехнулся Райст. — Ты не можешь представить, что оказываешься там. Ты вечно погружен в себя и не замечаешь ничего, что происходит вне твоего сознания.  
— Все, что я воспринимаю, происходит в моем сознании, — возразил Флар.  
— Мне кажется, вы сами придумываете себе проблемы с восприятием, — вздохнул Трейр. — Ладно еще Флар, ему это свойственно. Но ты, Райст, с каких пор начал об этом настолько серьезно задумываться? Хотя, наверное, я знаю, с каких. Может, дело просто в том, что вы долго трудились над созданием артефакта, и у обоих замылился взгляд? — Трейр склонился над планшетом, закрыл глаза. Райст затаил дыхание. На планшете появилось изображение большого, почти пустого помещения с множеством книг.

— Библиотека, — выдохнул Флар. — Трейр, как ты это сделал?  
— Не слишком задумываясь, поверь мне. Я показал, что ваш артефакт работает. Теперь дело за вами. Вас явно интересовали другие помещения. С появлением в Светлограде интернета библиотека пустует, я так понимаю.  
— До того, как я ушел из Светлограда, было иначе, — удивился Флар. — Всем, кроме аналитиков, доступ в интернет на пару часов нужно было запрашивать у Старейшин, указывая цель.  
— Возможно, дело в том, что нас слишком усердно ищут, — пожал плечами Трейр. — А может, нет. Я пойду.

Райст проводил Трейра задумчивым взглядом, затем снова посмотрел на Флара. Тот в задумчивости склонился над планшетом.

«Да, Флар, я почти никогда не использую светлую Эмет, даже почти не втягиваю. Мне попросту незачем. Я не буду меняться ради того, чтобы стать ближе к этому вашему Свету. Каких, во Тьму, светлых чувств ты ждешь от такого как я? Есть лишь двое наделенных Даром, чьими жизнями я дорожу — и дорожу, поверь, лишь потому, что…»

— Райст, — тихо позвал Флар. — Скажи, ты тоже это видишь?

Райст взглянул на экран планшета. Комната в спокойных, светлых тонах, стол, и за столом, друг напротив друга…

— Даэрин и какая-то Светлая. В чем дело?  
— Я не об этом, — еще тише произнес Флар.  
— А о чем? Не темни, Флар, скажи прямо. Кто эта женщина? Она опасна для нас? Я вижу, что они о чем-то говорят. Жаль, звука нет.  
— Ты видишь, как они смотрят друг на друга?

Райст вгляделся внимательнее.

— Ну, смотрят и смотрят. Куда ты клонишь? Хочешь сказать, Даэрин за ней ухлестывает? Так, значит, выглядят ваши светлые ухаживания?

Женщина улыбалась, и Даэрин осторожно поправил цветок в ее светлых волосах. Изображение погасло, и Райст вопросительно взглянул на Флара. Тот сидел с выражением муки на лице, и Райст втянул темную Эмет, не распознав, чем она вызвана.

— Флар, чтоб тебя Тьма. На тебе лица нет.

Флар молчал. Райст запустил руку в его волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и взглянул в глаза.

— Хватит строить из себя загадочного страдальца. Объясни уже, а?  
— Это моя мать, — почти шепотом произнес Флар. Райст замер — затем вдруг расхохотался.  
— Вот, значит, как? Ну что, Флар — хочешь себе такого заботливого папочку?  
— Тьма, — выругался Флар. — Тьма.  
— Тьма, — согласился Райст, затем добавил, — а я-то думаю, в кого ты у меня такой красивый…  
— Райст, — Флар покачал головой. — Ты не понимаешь. Даэрин — наш враг. Если верить осведомителям Теи, он поднял против нас весь Светлоград. Он будет говорить маме… она же поверит каждому его слову… так смотрит… как никогда на отца, и…

— А твоя мамаша не промах. Женщины часто западают на властных и решительных, но далеко не всегда им отвечают взаимностью.  
— Райст, ты судишь все по меркам Дарк-Сити. То, что мы видели… В Светлограде такое попросту немыслимо.   
— Что немыслимо-то? — не понял Райст. — Если бы мы их в постели застали…

Флар вздохнул.

— Она замужем. У нее — семья. Ее муж и сын считаются пропавшими без вести. А Даэрин ведет себя так, будто… он же Старейшина, Райст — как он может так поступать? Как он может смотреть на нее так, будто все уже решено? Как будто отец мертв, и притом так давно, что и скорбь о нем успела утихнуть. Но мой отец жив, Райст. И, если они нашли свитки Леаниса, они знают, что он жив, что он все еще Светлый. Почему она… Он сделал ее своей верной сторонницей? Если он скажет ей однажды, что я предатель — кому она поверит, мне или ему?

— А ты не предатель — по меркам Светлых? — поддел Райст. Флар отвернулся.  
— Пусть так, — он снова понизил голос. — Пусть предатель. Все равно он не имел права… И она — он же не отнял у нее волю, почему она так быстро забыла отца?   
— Женщин притягивает успех, сила, власть, — пожал плечами Райст, вспоминая Адалину. — Многие любят плохих парней, это общеизвестный факт. А он, без сомнения, лучшая кандидатура во всем Светлограде на роль плохого парня. Может, ей бы и я приглянулся — как думаешь? — он хохотнул.

— Моя мать… — начал Флар.  
— Не такая, да. Конечно. Все они не такие. Ладно-ладно, Флар, вернемся к светленьким ценностям. Он уважаемый Старейшина, а еще он — ее прекрасный светлый герой. Если он и сам влюбился, наверняка сейчас готов бросить к ее ногам все, что она пожелает. Например… тебя.

— Ты так говоришь, — Флар запнулся. — Не может быть, чтобы она видела это так. Я не вещь, я не ее собственность. Что ей за радость, если я вернусь и буду несчастлив?  
— Флар, — Райст провел рукой по его волосам, растрепав их. — В некоторых вещах ты все так же наивен. Но я очень хорошо понимаю твою тревогу. Я сам опасался бы на твоем месте. Мать — это человек, который знает тебя с детства, изучил многие твои повадки. Мать — это человек, который передал тебе Дар, и после твоего рождения она какое-то время держала твое тело под контролем, как часть своего — а может, и сознание, я не уверен. Мать — это, пожалуй, самый опасный враг. Ты даже не сможешь причинить ей вред — ведь ты все еще слишком светлый для такого. А вот она… если вы однажды столкнетесь в открытую, и она решит использовать свою связь с тобой…

— Замолчи, — резко произнес Флар. — Замолчи, Райст.  
— Не буду, — так же резко ответил Райст. — С чего я должен молчать, Флар? Нянчиться с твоими иллюзиями? Она предала тебя и твоего отца. Променяла на твоего врага, и наверняка готова теперь во всем поддержать Даэрина. Ты хочешь сохранить жизнь своему отцу, дать ему какие-то силы. Ты хочешь безопасности, а не риска однажды попасть под контроль Светлых. Я прав? То-то же. Так действуй, Флар. Действуй, а не страдай. Ты слишком долго отсиживался здесь. Сейчас твой ход, и навряд ли ты хочешь пропустить его.

— Райст… — Флар снова вздохнул. — В Светлограде семьи не такие, как в Дарк-Сити. Не суди о моей матери по своей.

Райст легко опрокинул Флара, на секунду прикрыл глаза, а затем с удовольствием наблюдал, как, всхлипывая, Флар катается по земле.

— Надо же, — отметил Райст. — А раньше не получалось. Совершенствуюсь. Так вот, Флар, — Райст приподнялся, надавил рукой на грудь Флара, почувствовал, как Флар забился, увидел, как на его глазах выступили слезы. Во взгляде легко было прочитать боль, шок, непонимание. — Семьи разные, а проблемы везде одни. Просто кто-то решает их сам — своими методами, — Флар вскрикнул, — а кто-то — зовет на помощь влиятельных друзей. Надеюсь, ты поймешь меня правильно.

Райст отпустил Флара, и тот, перевернувшись на бок, долго не мог отдышаться и опомниться, лежал, обхватив себя руками. Его лицо, отметил Райст, успело стать мокрым от слез.

«Век за веком, никогда не понимал, как у нее это получалось. Теперь — понял. Поздравляю, Райст, ты вышел на новый уровень. И даже связь не нужна. А может, между нами есть связь, Флар — просто весьма специфическая?»

Флар все еще молчал, лежал, не шевелясь. «А ведь я просто игрался, Флар. Пожелай я однажды сделать тебе действительно плохо…»

— Что ты сделал? — спросил наконец Флар, его голос дрожал. — Как ты это сделал?  
— Сделал, чтобы тебе было плохо. Изнутри, не снаружи… не знаю, как объяснить. Взломал твое тело, если хочешь, — Райст усмехнулся. — Раньше я не умел этого. Но с тобой и не такому научишься.

«Скорее всего, с другими не получилось бы. Но ты мне сейчас ближе, чем кто бы то ни было, поэтому с тобой все получается легче».

— Это то самое, что называют истинной болью, не физической? Боль, от которой не абстрагируешься?  
— Называют. Но это неграмотность. Любая боль — физическая. Само понятие боли базируется на физиологии, — пояснил Райст.  
— Не делай так больше, — прошептал Флар.  
— Что, не понравилось? — усмехнулся Райст. — Жаль, жаль. Так красиво катался по земле.

Флар медленно приподнялся на локтях, затем сел на прежнее место, все так же, рядом, избегая смотреть Райсту в глаза.

— Мне нужен интернет, — неожиданно твердо заявил он.  
— Флар, планшет здесь. Выйди с него, если хочешь срочно что-то посмотреть.  
— Ты не понял. Мне нужен интернет Светлограда. Контроль над ним. Я… вряд ли я справлюсь один. Мне нужна помощь Айси. Придется согласиться на условия Теи.  
— Хочешь информационной войны с Даэрином? — понимающе усмехнулся Райст.  
— Примерно так, — кивнул Флар.  
— Кстати — ведь ты подключал, так? Интернет на целый город? Это, должно быть, посложнее, чем то, что делал я…

Флар кивнул снова.

— После того, как я ушел, наверняка многое поменяли — на всякий случай. Но… не думаю, что будет не справиться. Пожалуй, я вызову Тею по скайпу — так будет быстрее.  
— Подожди, Флар. Есть кое-что еще. Даэрин здорово промыл мозги Светлым и твоей ближайшей родственнице, это верно. Если у нас будет своя пропаганда в Светлограде — я только за. Но… есть кое-что более важное и срочное. Авторитет Даэрина в глазах Светлых — в частности, твоей матери.  
— Ты хочешь испортить ему репутацию? Но… как?  
— О, очень просто. За ним идут потому, что видят в нем героя, сильного вождя, будущего победителя. Если он будет проигрывать, если он перестанет справляться — вот увидишь, от него откажется твоя мать, в нем начнут сомневаться подчиненные. Настало время для решительных действий, Флар. Заставим его проиграть, покажем всем, как он жалок.

— Только не говори, что… — Флар побледнел.  
— Да. Для этого нам нужно будет явиться в Светлоград. Без риска не бывает победы — неужели тебе самому не приходилось в этом убеждаться?  
— Такого риска я не хочу.  
— Боишься Светлых больше, чем когда-то меня? — хмыкнул Райст. — Расскажи тебе об этом кто-нибудь год назад — поверил бы?  
— Год назад я уже боялся их. Боялся, что однажды меня прочитают. Теперь же… прочтением все не ограничится, — Флар вздохнул.  
— Успокойся и не паникуй раньше времени. Ты будешь под артефактом Скрытности, я — нет. Я отвлеку на себя внимание и тебя никто не заметит.   
— Ты спятил, Райст? Явишься в Светлоград в открытую? Светлые не так беззащитны, тебя схватят!  
— Вот ты и расскажешь мне, как предусмотреть все, чтобы меня не схватили. И не надо меня недооценивать. Я знаю, что делаю, Флар. Пока я буду отвлекать на себя их внимание, ты нанесешь основной удар. Оптимально — по Центру.

— Что? — Флар выглядел еще более удивленным. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я уничтожил Центр? Ты представляешь, как хорошо он защищен от подобных посягательств?  
— Нет, Флар. Не представляю. Зато ты представляешь. Ты же Мастер, Тьма тебя возьми. Бывший Светлый Мастер. И по крайней мере еще недавно твои мозги были на месте. Неужели такая простая задачка тебе не по зубам?  
— Центр строился годами, — Флар опустил взгляд. — Ломать — не строить. Его создавал прежний Мастер, друг отца. Вложил в него душу.  
— Вложил душу в артефакт, благодаря которому Светлым не выжить вне Светлограда, — усмехнулся Райст. — Например, твоему отцу. Ты не думал, насколько ему будет проще начать призывать светлую Эмет, когда Центр будет уничтожен?  
— Я думаю, он не простит мне, если Центр будет уничтожен, — вздохнул Флар. — Тьма, я ведь всерьез задумался, что можно сделать с Центром. Кем я становлюсь…  
— Еще бы ты не задумался всерьез, — Райст толкнул Флара в плечо. — Или ты хочешь сидеть сложа руки и ждать, пока Светлые придумают что-нибудь, что перекроет нам кислород? Возьмешь планшет и будешь наблюдать за комнатой твоих родителей? Боюсь, скоро тебе придется сменить угол зрения — так, чтобы было видно постель…

Флар дернулся, как от удара током.

— Я не уничтожу Центр, — твердо произнес он.  
— Ты опять ударяешься в светлый идиотизм, Флар, — поморщился Райст. — Мне это не нравится.  
— Я не договорил. Я не уничтожу Центр, потому что я придумал кое-что получше. Знаешь, как работает Центр? Как он отличает светлое от темного?

Райст взглянул на Флара с возросшим интересом.

— Я весь внимание, — ухмыльнулся он. «Совсем другой разговор».  
— Центр анализирует те сгустки энергии, которые испускаются и поглощаются Светлыми, и ищет в человеческом мире похожие на них по свойствам — вот и все. Я не уничтожу Центр — я сброшу данные о жителях Светлограда и переориентирую выборку на себя. А потом пойду и объемся самой разнообразной Эмет. В Центре возникнет огромный массив энергии, светлое с темным, и его будет не поделить — по крайней мере, без участия Темных. Светлые далеко не сразу поймут, в чем дело, поднимется паника… А когда поймут — им придется сотрудничать с Темными. Даэрин, если я не ошибаюсь, построил свою кампанию на вражде Светлых и Темных — посмотрим, как он будет выкручиваться.

Райст взглянул на Флара с искренним восхищением, затем притянул его к себе, стискивая в объятиях.

— Обсуждаем детали и идем, — произнес он.  
— Что? Прямо сейчас? Сегодня?  
— А смысл тянуть? Тебе нужно много времени на подготовку? Не верю. Ты уже вполне представляешь, что будешь делать. А мне нужно и того меньше. Чем быстрее мы уложим Светлоград на обе лопатки, тем лучше.

— Почему ты так торопишься туда, Райст? — непонимающе спросил Флар.  
— Я тороплюсь не туда, — Райст склонился к уху Флара и понизил голос. — Я тороплюсь обратно. Знаешь, что будет, когда мы вернемся с победой?

Флар пожал плечами.

— Я уложу тебя на нашу кровать, лицом вниз. Раскрою твой прекрасный ротик, — Райст провел пальцем по губам Флара, — и дам прикусить мою руку. И, обещаю тебе, Флар, через пару минут ты прокусишь ее до крови.

Флар обернулся и взглянул Райсту в глаза — немного укоризненно, немного смущенно, немного иронично — и вдруг улыбнулся.  
 


	15. Чужие

«Вы так смотрите, Светлые, будто боитесь, что мы о чем-нибудь договоримся. Но нам троим не о чем договариваться».

Адалина мельком взглянула на Фарро, застывшего в задумчивости, затем перевела взгляд на Икфиса, расхаживавшего по комнате взад-вперед.

«У каждого из нас здесь своя цель. Фарро так смотрит на нашу светлую начальницу, будто готов при всех уложить ее на этом столе. Икфис мечтает выслужиться перед Теей, уже грезит, как донесет ей обо всем, что здесь услышит. Я не верю, что он играет против нее, что бы ни говорил Эгер. Но мне плевать, я не собираюсь никого переубеждать. Ведь у меня — своя цель».

Адалина вспомнила сказку, рассказанную с утра мерзкой ведьмой, и поморщилась.

«Провались во Тьму, ведьма. Мне наврали, будто ты мудра. Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне и о нем. Да, он — мой господин, но в первую очередь он для меня Райст. Райст, которого я люблю. Светлым никогда не понять, как можно любить того, кто издевается и причиняет боль, того, кто никогда не полюбит в ответ. Светлые видят смысл любви в создании счастливых семей. Убого, на мой взгляд. Икфис, глупый мальчишка, видит смысл любви в том, чтобы слепо восторгаться, безропотно повиноваться. Он попросту жалок. Он не знает ничего о той, кому служит».

Адалине наскучило сидеть, и она легла, раскинувшись все на том же столе, поймав опасливые и непонимающие взгляды светлых оперативников.

«Мне все равно, кто я для него. Это выше понимания тех, кто пытается судить обо мне, но мне действительно все равно. Он может быть где угодно, с кем угодно, я никогда не посмею претендовать на его свободу. Он может забыть обо мне — мне будет больно, но мне часто бывает больно из-за него, и я привыкла. Он — лучший, и я счастлива уже тем, что он есть, уже тем, что я видела его, тем, что я была с ним рядом всегда, когда ему этого хотелось. У меня захватывает дух от его голоса, от его взгляда. Он прекрасен во всем. Я хочу понимать его. Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив — со мной или без меня. Я знаю его, знаю многое о том, что ему интересно, ведь, когда я с ним, он не ограничивается одним лишь сексом или причинением боли — он говорит со мной, и говорит откровенно. Он вспоминает обо мне лишь тогда, когда ему скучно? Пускай. Пускай, мне все равно. Главное, что вспоминает, и, не пройдет десятилетия, как я понадоблюсь ему снова. Я умею ждать».

Одними губами, зная, что никто не заметит, произнести его имя. Райст. Райст. И еще раз, и снова. Адалина улыбнулась.

«Как только я узнаю, где он, я без сожаления брошу этот нелепый альянс. Я угадаю, чего бы он хотел — я хорошо научилась это угадывать — и поступлю согласно его желаниям».

***

«Я знаю, ты не простила бы мне этого, Аллия, но, будь моя воля, я разнес бы весь твой Светлоград по кирпичику, лишь бы иметь возможность остаться с тобой наедине».

Фарро застыл, глядя в окно. Где-то за его спиной стояли у двери оперативники, расхаживал взад-вперед Икфис, сидела на столе, вконец охамев, Адалина. Фарро мог бы попросить ее убраться со стола Аллии, но решил, что связываться с больной на голову Темной, которая опытнее его и старше, себе дороже.

«Я думал, в Дарк-Сити плохо. Я думал, там отвратительно. Там нельзя найти того, с кем было бы приятно просто поговорить, не следя за каждым своим словом, не напрягаясь в предчувствии того, что разговор закончится дракой. Но, Тьма, там хотя бы можно было поговорить один на один, ведь каждый сам по себе. Я не хочу считаться с твоими светлыми приятелями, Аллия. Их жизни для меня ничего не значат. Знай я, что сумею сохранить это в секрете — и я убил бы их всех. Тех, кто стоит сейчас у двери в этой комнате, Старейшин, твою светловолосую подружку… Я убил бы их, а потом утешал бы тебя, врал бы, что не знаю, как так случилось. Ты была бы расстроена, я понимаю это… Но, Тьма, я уничтожил бы Светлоград лишь для того, чтобы ты перестала быть его частью. Лишь для того, чтобы увидеть тебя свободной, ни от кого не зависящей, увидеть, какая ты на самом деле, увидеть, чего ты хочешь — для себя, не для них. Это то, чего я хочу больше всего на свете. Это то, ради чего мне не жаль сделать тебе больно».

Самая страшная мысль не давала покоя.

«А есть ли ты, Аллия — без них? Отделима ли ты от этого огромного и пугающего цельного организма? На земле растут деревья, на которые мне плевать, но на некоторых расцветают цветы — они красивые, их хочется сунуть в карман, сделать своими. Сорвать цветок очень просто — жаль, проживет он недолго. Увянет, оказавшись далеко от родного дерева. Не так ли было бы и с тобой?»

Фарро тяжело вздохнул.

«Дай мне шанс, Аллия, забирать тебя у них, хотя бы на несколько часов в неделю. Дай мне шанс хоть иногда видеть тебя не связанной с ними. Живи для них, опирайся на них, работай дальше на это белое чудовище с четырьмя сотнями голов… Но дай мне хоть немного своего времени. Хоть немного времени, когда нас никто не посмел бы беспокоить. Дай мне снова ту настоящую, искреннюю Аллию, с которой я делил энергию в человеческом мире. Так, чтобы никто не стоял за дверью, так, чтобы никто не мог зайти и забрать тебя. Дай мне часы и минуты, в которые я буду верить, что есть лишь я и ты, и каждый из нас свободен».

***

«Я не должен выдавать своего нетерпения. Не должен, нет».

Перестать ходить по комнате было выше его сил. Но, кажется, всем было безразлично. У суки Адалины хватило наглости вальяжно рассесться прямо на столе Светлой, старший братец Фарро смотрел в окно так внимательно, будто в городе происходило что-то действительно интересное. Икфис тоже бросил взгляд в окно — нет, ничего, совсем ничего такого, на что стоило бы посмотреть. Городок как городок.

Оперативники, кажется, больше внимания обращали на Адалину — все еще не привыкли, что Темные ведут себя вызывающе. К тому же, наверняка они поняли, что она самая сильная и опытная из троих. Самая старшая.

«Да, год моего рождения начинается с другой цифры, чем у всех вас. Можете считать это поводом для презрения. Но сейчас мне как раз на руку моя молодость. Никто не станет меня опасаться. Никто не обратит на меня внимания. Едва меня отпустят, я приду к Госпоже, и она будет довольна, что теперь у нее есть шпион в стане врага».

Ожидание затянулось, слишком затянулось. Икфис был рад, что с ними не было ни Эгера, ни Церции — Неприкасаемые понимали, что навлекут на себя подозрения, если слишком подолгу будут задерживаться в Светлограде.

«— Ты безнадежен, щенок, — после влекущего, обволакивающего очарования обычные интонации кажутся отвратительно резкими. — Тебя уже не исцелить.  
Икфис наконец находит в себе силы отвести взгляд, перестать смотреть Церции в глаза — и тут она медленно облизывает губы, и Икфис чувствует, как снова не может оторвать взгляда — на этот раз от ее губ, его снова затягивает, все его естество тянется к этой женщине… Икфис знает, что не покорится. Икфис знает, что Церция уже испробовала все штучки из своего арсенала. Икфис знает, что его любовь к Госпоже победит эти чары. Икфиса влечет, его так и манит, тянет к Церции — но он ни на секунду не забывает, кому он служит. Церция смеется, ее смех приятнее любой мелодии, хочется, чтобы он звучал бесконечно…

— Не бойся, я никому не скажу. Хочешь докладывать ей? Докладывай. Пусть боится, пусть трепещет. Она уже боится. Каждый раз, когда я говорю с ней, я чувствую, как она напрягается, стоит коснуться ее тайны. Она сразу становится непроницаемо-спокойной, контролирует свой голос, взгляд, даже энергию, не дает мне ни единой подсказки… Это ее и выдает. Так может вести себя лишь тот, кто очень сильно боится разоблачения».

Адалина — почти ровесница Церции, знал Икфис, но по сравнению с Церцией она просто глупая девчонка, хоть и разменявшая вторую сотню. Икфис поморщился, когда Адалина разлеглась на столе — могла бы вести себя хоть немного приличнее в городе Светлых.

«— Мне жаль тебя, мальчик, — переливы красивого голоса завораживали, и каждое слово въедалось, впечатывалось в память. — Ты болен, ты очень серьезно болен. Тот, кто здоров — не устоял бы. Поверь, меня желает каждый, кто еще способен желать. Мужчины-Неприкасаемые до сих пор могут противостоять мне лишь потому, что бедняге Аури пришлось специально для меня принять один закон… Ты не покоряешься мне, но здесь нечем гордиться. Ты утратил свою суть в слепой и рабской любви. Лучше потерять волю на несколько часов и слепо следовать желаниям, чем потерять саму возможность желать чего-то для себя».

Икфису осточертело мерить шагами комнату. Хотелось солгать что-нибудь оперативникам и попросту уйти. От попытки сдерживало лишь то, что он узнал пока слишком мало. 

У одного из оперативников зазвонил телефон, и тот поднял трубку. Икфис напряг слух.

«Тревога. Действовать по инструкции А».

Прежде, чем Икфис успел задуматься о смысле этих слов, его сознание померкло.  
   
 


	16. Внимание

Подмигнув напоследок Флару, Райст захлопнул за собой дверцу машины — лес сменился изнанкой, и за спиной закрылась дверь кабинета Даэрина. Почти сразу Райст заметил, как светлая защита возникает и усиливается, укрывая собой сидевших рядом Даэрина и Гиссу.

— Я посмотрю, вы тут неплохо устроились, — Райст хищно усмехнулся. Даэрин окинул его взглядом, в котором удивление мешалось с мрачной решимостью, и, быстро стукнув по поверхности стола, отчетливо произнес:  
— Отряд в мой кабинет, срочно.

Райст сделал вид, что не обратил внимания, и взглянул на Гиссу. Во взгляде ее широко распахнутых глаз читался страх.

— Скажи, Гисса, быть прекрасной дамой Старейшины приятнее, чем женой обычного Светлого?

Удар попал в цель. Ему удалось смутить обоих, хоть они и хранили молчание. Райст с удовольствием впитал темную Эмет гнева Даэрина, страха Гиссы.

— Знаешь, Гисса, а ведь твой сын все еще у меня, и мы с ним прекрасно проводим время, — продолжил издеваться Райст. — Точнее, я прекрасно провожу с ним время, не знаю, как насчет него…

Гисса закрыла лицо руками, пытаясь перевести дыхание, Даэрин молча заслонил ее собой и без тени страха встретил взгляд Райста.

— Это ненадолго. Я обещаю тебе, Темный.

Дверь кабинета распахнулась. Райст широко улыбнулся и повернулся к ворвавшимся Светлым, предчувствуя веселье.

Зная устойчивость своей защиты, сделанной не без помощи Флара и переплетающей в себе светлое и темное, Райст ринулся в толпу Светлых. Ломать им кости и наносить сколько-нибудь значимые повреждения не получалось — об укреплении своих тел они позаботились, равно как и о защите от темной Эмет. А вот опрокидывать их одного за другим на пол ловкими, искусственно ускоренными движениями было сущим удовольствием. Светлые остервенело бросались на Райста, вкладывая Эмет — но он расшвыривал их, словно кегли, а светло-темная защита безупречно отражала все атаки и приводила светлых в замешательство.

Райст почувствовал, как нарушилась целостность его защиты, словно кто-то потянул за «ленту» светлой Эмет, переплетенную с остальными. 

— Забирайте свет из его защиты, — громко распорядился Даэрин, и Райст почувствовал, как одна из светлых «лент» порвалась, делая его ненамного, но все же уязвимее. 

Нужно было менять тактику — в конце концов, он здесь затем, чтобы поднять как можно больше шуму. Он выдохнул и, пока Даэрин сосредоточенно разрушал его защиту, прилагая все свои силы, Райст, вложив побольше темной Эмет, прыгнул через всю комнату, схватил Гиссу и, словно продолжением предыдущих движений, выпрыгнул в окно, оставляя за спиной фонтан осколков. Прыжок со второго этажа отозвался в ногах приятной болью, и Райст, не давая себе передышки, побежал через город. Защиту приходилось на бегу залатывать тьмой. Светлые, встречавшиеся Райсту на улице, почти все проявляли отчаянную отвагу, загораживая ему путь и пытаясь пробить его защиту, и Райст, не тратя времени и сил, молча сбивал их с ног. 

— Позовите подкрепление! Окружите его! Не дайте пройти сквозь двери! — услышал Райст голос Даэрина. Райст резко остановился и огляделся — в двух шагах от Сердца Светлограда. Светлых вокруг действительно стало больше, они выбегали на улицу, воздух звенел их криками. 

— Приветствую народ Светлограда, — насмешливо прокричал Райст. — Не советую атаковать меня, если не хотите зла этой милой девушке, — он встряхнул испуганную Гиссу.

— Отпусти ее! — раздался крик.

— Что тебе нужно, Темный? — спросил Даэрин, и его голос прозвучал не по-светлому зло.

— О, Даэрин, как хороша на вкус твоя ненависть, — ухмыльнулся Райст. — Жаль, что твои светлые друзья не видят, сколько в тебе темного. Гордыня, жажда власти…

— Лжешь! — выкрикнул кто-то.

— И эта женщина… — продолжил Райст, снова встряхнув Гиссу. — Ты ведь не любишь ее, ты просто желаешь сделать ее своей — совсем как Темный. Скажи, Даэрин — ты действительно хочешь, чтобы Таэрель вернулся? Не очень-то по-светлому уводить супругу у своего товарища, как считаешь? 

По толпе прокатился возмущенный ропот. 

***

— Он провоцирует Даэрина и заговаривает нам зубы… Такое ощущение, что просто пытается отвлечь, — пробормотала Аллия. — Мы должны справиться с ним как можно скорее и незаметнее, — добавила она чуть громче, так, чтобы слышали те Светлые, которых Даэрин отдал в ее распоряжение.

— Мы не можем рисковать жизнью Гиссы, — возразил кто-то.

— Если все пройдет по плану, он не успеет нанести ей вред, — ответила Аллия. — Мы должны разойтись и при этом действовать, как единое целое. Только вместе у нас получится победить его. Что если мы окружим его и накинем на него сеть? Мы не были к этому готовы… но мы обязаны попробовать.

— …вам врали, Светлые, будто все мы должны выбирать между двумя крайностями. Я подчинил своим целям и Тьму, и Свет — и вот, вы ничего не можете мне сделать… — уловила Аллия обрывок речи Райста. «Я была права. Слышишь, Даэрин? Они действительно уже не Темные. И эта защита, сплетенная из Света и Тьмы… Ничего. Мы справимся».

— Закройте глаза, — тихонько скомандовала Аллия, жестом сманивая к себе и других Светлых, — и почувствуйте Свет друг друга, запомните его. А теперь… теперь нам надо разойтись и окружить Темного, затеряться в толпе и начать плести сеть из Света… это наш единственный шанс.

«Мы теряем время» — подумала она. — «Кто знает, в чем истинный план Темного? Просто так он не стал бы устраивать переполох. Не прячется ли где-то здесь Трейр?»

Светлые разошлись. Аллия нашла взглядом Даэрина, но не решилась подойти ближе, чтобы не обращать на себя внимание Райста. Она закрыла глаза. Тонкие нити света потянулись от нее, сплетаясь, в стороны и вверх, и оставалось только ждать — когда нити других светлых станут продолжением ее нитей. Ждать и надеяться, что Темный не заметит сеть, пока не окажется опутанным ею по рукам и ногам…

***

«Проклятье, Флар… Я устал удерживать их внимание. В конце концов, это попросту скучно. Поторопись».

Райст ждал смс, когда Флар будет готов покинуть Светлоград, чтобы уйти за ним следом. Вдруг поблизости почти вспыхнула светлая Эмет, закружилась в вихре — и Райст почувствовал, что неведомая сила вырвала Гиссу у него из рук. Райст рванулся, пытаясь удержать заложницу, но куда там. «Досадно… долго же ты готовился к этому трюку, Даэрин». 

В ту же секунду на Райста обрушился десяток светлых атак, защиту приходилось латать все чаще и чаще, Райст едва успевал бросать сгустки тьмы в толпу, сея разброд, и швырять в толпу тех, кто подбирался к нему неосторожно близко. Он почувствовал, что очередной прицельный удар светлой Эмет чуть не сбил его с ног. «Становится жарковато… унесу ли я отсюда ноги?»

Райст понял, что переоценил свои силы. Светлые объединялись и атаковали уже не поодиночке, а группами. Ожесточение и решимость, а также численное преимущество делали светлую толпу серьезной угрозой даже для такого видавшего виды Темного, как Райст. «Еще немного, и я уйду, не дожидаясь тебя, Флар. А то, не ровен час, не уйду отсюда вообще» — с опаской подумал Райст, высматривая пути к отступлению. Он уже готов был ринуться сквозь толпу, как в кармане завибрировал телефон. 

«Отлично, Флар, ты почти вовремя». Райст прикинул, где ближайшая дверь, и рванул вдоль старой крепостной стены, окружающей теперь Сердце Светлограда. Он ускорил себя вложением темной Эмет, но далеко не всех светлых, стоявших у него на пути, было легко сбить с ног одним рывком, с некоторыми приходилось тратить время на борьбу. Вдруг, почувствовав неладное, Райст резко вскинул голову и пригляделся — на него опускалась со всех сторон, на ходу собираясь в единое целое, огромная сеть, сотканная из светлой Эмет. Пока Райст вкладывал Тьму, с усилием разрывая прочные тонкие нити, его не прекращали атаковать и довольно быстро сбили с ног. 

«Проклятье…» — успел подумать он, прежде, чем его опутала сеть. «Тьма, как же глупо!» — попробовав выпутаться, Райст быстро убедился, что больше не может использовать темную Эмет, она была будто бы заблокирована.

«Надеюсь, хоть ты успеешь уйти, Флар».


	17. После

Флар закончил с настройкой и вновь оглянулся по сторонам. Никто не побеспокоил его здесь, в здании Центра. Удача? Или Райст настолько хорошо отвлекает Светлых?

«Как быстро я привык думать о Светлых как о чужих».

Флар быстро скинул смс Райсту и вышел через дверь Центра в свой любимый Стокгольм. Здесь ему предстояло быстро найти всевозможной Эмет — как светлой, так и темной, чтобы Центр, настроенный теперь на ту Эмет, которой питается Флар, начал втягивать всю Эмет без разбора, создавая Светлым уйму проблем.

Флар прошелся по улицам, собирая Эмет радости, отчаяния, злости, бурных ссор и светлых примирений, человеческой любви и почти животной страсти. Вот торговец травкой, вот влюбленный, ожидающий девушку с букетом цветов в руках, вот воришка, укравший ценности у проезжавшего туриста. Флар решил вернуться в изнанку и призывать сгустки Эмет покрупнее — здесь пока что попадалась одна мелочь. 

Он ожидал, что в доме его будет ждать Райст. Ожидал увидеть самодовольную улыбку и многообещающий взгляд. Но Райста не было. Флар обеспокоился, но решил подождать, и, закрыв глаза, сосредоточился на поиске Эмет.

Через некоторое время он удовлетворенно отметил, что к Центру поплыли не только светлые, но и темные сгустки. Все шло по плану.

Флар вышел из дома. Прошелся по изнанке, кивнул Трейру, бесцельно лежавшему на спине и внутренним усилием меняющему над собой небо. Трейр ответил едва заметным кивком. Флар подошел к отцу, уткнувшемуся в ноутбук и не замечавшему, казалось, ничего вокруг. Таэрель обернулся. 

Его взгляд не понравился Флару. За улыбкой читалась горечь, тоска, затаенная боль. 

— Тебя долго не было, Флар. Что-то важное?  
— Нет… то есть да, — Флару стало неловко от того, что он едва удержался от лжи. Солгать было бы так просто — не нужно ничего объяснять, не нужно оправдываться. — Да, папа. Только не волнуйся, хорошо? Я был в Светлограде.  
— Что? — удивленно переспросил Таэрель. — Зачем?

Объяснить было сложно.

— Видишь ли… Я перенастроил Центр. Сделал так, чтобы он впитывал всю энергию без разбора — светлую, темную. Это создаст Светлым проблемы…  
— Твоей целью было создание проблем Светлограду? — грустно переспросил Таэрель. «Ты до сих пор чувствуешь себя частью светлого города, папа?»

— Это отвлечет их от нас. Зачем им мы, когда из Центра стало не получить светлой энергии? Им придется выкручиваться… — все вдруг показалось нелепым и бессмысленным. Да, у него получилось научить Центр втягивать темную Эмет, и черта с два Светлые это исправят. Но… что дальше? Светлые выкрутятся, пусть не сразу, пусть им придется пройти сквозь панику и разброд, но они найдут альтернативный способ получать энергию. А что будет с Особыми? И где, Тьма его побери, Райст? «Не могли же Светлые схватить его. Или могли?»

— Для того, у кого удалось задуманное, ты выглядишь невесело, Флар, — заметил Таэрель.  
— Я… извини, папа, мне надо кое-что обдумать, — сдержанно улыбнувшись, Флар направился к дому и рухнул на кровать.

«Что я буду делать, если Райст не вернется?»

Ответ напрашивался сам собой — то же самое, что делал бы, если бы Райст вернулся. Повторно идти в Светлоград и вызволять Райста было все равно, что лезть голыми руками в осиное гнездо. Хоть Флар и не видел вживую осиных гнезд, он знал, чем чревато их трогать. 

«Я знаю, что делаю» — вспомнились слова Райста, и Флар горько усмехнулся. Надежда на то, что Райст вернется, таяла с каждой минутой.

«Ладно, забудем пока о Райсте. Я собирался взламывать интернет Светлограда, и я не откажусь от своей затеи. Осталось связаться с Теей».

Флар взял планшет и вышел в скайп.

***

Аллия и Фарро сидели на чуть влажной от росы траве человеческого мира.

— Знаешь, Светлая, мне не понравилось, как со мной обращались в вашем городе. Спасибо за любезное приглашение, но в родном гадюшнике как-то привычнее, — в голосе Фарро отчетливо слышалась горечь. Аллия вздохнула.

— Я сожалею, что обидела тебя, Фарро. Нельзя было давать оперативникам распоряжение отключить только Икфиса и Адалину, понимаешь?   
— О, конечно. Тебя бы не поняли, не одобрили, не погладили по головке, отправили на Ритуал Прочтения… Тьма, да меня уже просто тошнит от вашего Светлограда!  
— Фарро…

«Великий Свет, и что я должна ему сказать на это все?»

— Зачем я тебе, Светлая? Тебе нужна еще какая-то помощь?  
— Нет, — Аллия вдруг вспомнила, что Темный почувствует ее нечаянную ложь. — Да. Да, нужна. Но мы здесь не за этим. И ты не обязан помогать, можно обойтись и без тебя…

— Светлая, говори прямо.  
— Аллия.  
— Что?  
— Называй меня по имени. Меня зовут Аллия.  
— Не думал, что тебе это важно.

«Я и сама не думала. Ан нет, оказывается, важно».

— Кто-то проник в Светлоград, пока Райст устраивал свое представление как отвлекающий маневр. И этот кто-то изменил настройки Центра, причем необратимо. У меня есть предположение, которым я еще ни с кем не делилась. Видишь ли, Свет в Центре еще есть, но его не извлечь. Я предполагаю, что… что теперь он смешан с Тьмой.  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы я посмотрел, так ли это?  
— Да. И, может, помог совершить разделение, если бы только получилось справиться с такими объемами энергии.  
— Ясно, Све… ах, прости, Аллия.   
— Ты согласен?  
— Я подумаю.

Аллия потупила взгляд. Что-то было неправильно, чудовищно неправильно.

— Я не хочу пользоваться тобой, Фарро, — тихо произнесла она.  
— Да неужели? Надо же, в этот раз я даже не почувствовал лжи. Чего же ты тогда от меня хочешь, Аллия?  
— Я… — Аллия запнулась. — Я не знаю. 

В голове будто не осталось ни одной мысли, которую можно было бы оформить словами.

— Послушай, Фарро, — начала она. — Сейчас весь Светлоград поднят на уши, а я сижу здесь и болтаю с тобой… по-твоему, просто так?

«И действительно, о чем я только думаю? Даэрин доверяет мне, дал шанс стать Старейшиной, в Светлограде происходит черт-те что, а я, вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом, болтаю с Темным в человеческом мире…»

— И зачем же? — взгляд Фарро изменился — в нем зажегся интерес.  
— Чтобы… просто поговорить с тобой. Видишь ли, ты… — «Хороший? Интересный собеседник? Что за дурацкие мысли?»

Странно, но Фарро не нужны были подробные красноречивые объяснения. Возможно, взгляд Аллии был сам по себе достаточно красноречив.

— Мне тоже не хватало этих встреч в человеческом мире, — сказал он, и Аллия впитала немного светлой энергии. Фарро накрыл ее ладонь своей, и Аллия взглянула укоризненно. — Что ты так смотришь, Аллия? Можно подумать, ты меня не целовала!

Аллия усмехнулась, но руку не убрала.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это было не по-настоящему, Фарро.

Фарро потянулся к ней, коснулся ее губ своими. Она не отстранилась. Было немного странно и, пожалуй, приятно.

— А это? Тоже не по-настоящему, думаешь?  
— Фарро… послушай… — она не находила, что сказать. Все случилось слишком внезапно.  
— Да, Аллия, да, я влюбился, как последний идиот. Можешь делать с этой информацией что хочешь.

Аллия тяжело вздохнула.

— Ты Темный. Я Светлая.  
— Давай без прописных истин.  
— Я… мне нужно идти. Прости, Фарро. Я думаю, мы еще встретимся.  
— Постой. Я согласен помочь. Посмотрим, что там с этим вашим Центром.

***

«А Светлые быстро отчаялись вытянуть из меня информацию. Жаль, жаль. Когда они то и дело заглядывали, от одного взгляда на их встревоженные лица становилось веселее».

Райст еще раз оглядел место своего заключения. Он уже перепробовал, казалось, все, что могло дать хоть малейший шанс на побег. Но нет, темная энергия здесь была заблокирована, руки за спиной стягивали невидимые цепи, а слишком сильная досада мешала нормально все обдумать.

«Тьма, надо же было так попасть впросак. Как же я недооценивал Светлых… Флар, почему ты не предупредил, что бывает такая штука, как сеть?»  
Флар. Флар… Как он там? «Волнуешься за меня, Флар? Не находишь себе места? А может… рад, что наконец от меня избавился? Обрел свободу — кажется, этого ты хотел?»

Райст вызвал в памяти образ Флара — так подробно, как только смог. Представил, как прикасается к нему — к щеке, шее, ключицам. «Тьма, сколько мне еще будет не освободиться? Надеюсь, ты не придешь меня спасать, Флар. Надеюсь, я справлюсь сам. Эта ситуация не может быть безвыходной. Флар, Флар, как же мне здесь тебя не хватает…»

Вспоминался их уютный дом в изнанке, мягкая кровать… Вспомнился отчего-то и первый раз, когда они опробовали эту кровать в деле. Райст был не против предаться воспоминаниям. Что угодно, лишь бы не думать о том, как глупо он попал сюда. 

Как же сильно Райст тогда хотел Флара… Да и сейчас ничего не изменилось, пусть Флар и был далеко. А тогда… тогда они стояли друг напротив друга, в двух шагах от кровати.  
…  
— У тебя есть несколько секунд на то, чтобы раздеться, — сообщил Райст, оглаживая взглядом Флара. Флар не стал спорить. Он вложил энергию, чтобы придать себе скорости, и в считанные секунды предстал перед Райстом обнаженным.   
— Теперь ты, — заявил он. Сейчас Райст, вспоминая об этом, едва сдержал улыбку.  
— Ах да, я и забыл про твой пунктик, что я обязательно должен раздеться, прежде чем трахну тебя.  
— Так же удобнее — разве нет?  
— Так и скажи, что тебе нравится видеть меня без одежды.  
— А что, если и так? — ответил вдруг Флар, не отводя взгляд. — Видеть, чувствовать… 

Кто бы мог подумать, что Светлый, которого Райст однажды пленил и изнасиловал, будет когда-нибудь так откровенно говорить о собственном желании? Это заводило, волновало, будоражило.

Райст разделся.

— Доволен? — насмешливо спросил он. Флар медленно кивнул и подошел вплотную, обхватил рукой член Райста, неторопливо провел большим пальцем по головке. Райст догадывался, что Флар может дразнить его еще долго, поэтому уложил Флара на кровать, потом завязал ему глаза. Хотелось насладиться этим хрупким телом, хотелось заставить Флара выгнуться, сорвать с его губ стон. Райст склонился над Фларом, приник своими губами к его, уже зная, как Флару приятны эти поцелуи, глубокие и умелые. Райст целовал Флара, такого сегодня податливого, такого приятного на ощупь… Райст положил руки на талию Флара, чувствуя пальцами прогиб в пояснице. И вдруг захотелось сделать то, чего Райст избегал со всеми своими любовниками. Захотелось целовать ниже и ниже, чтобы чувствительный Флар прерывисто дышал и вздрагивал…

— Ммм… — вырвалось у Флара, когда Райст прикоснулся языком к его члену. Райст мысленно усмехнулся и стал двигать языком быстрее, слушая, как выдыхает и постанывает Флар. Райст раздвинул руками ягодицы Флара, не прекращая ласк, коснулся пальцами входа. Флар вдруг выгнулся дугой, и рот Райста заполнило теплое семя.

— Эй, — Райст чуть отстранился и встряхнул Флара за плечи. — Отдышись, так уж и быть, и возбуждайся снова. Я хочу получить свое.  
— Ну Ра-айст, — протянул Флар.  
— Что, уже не хочешь? — Райст чувствовал себя использованным и злился. Он никогда еще не ласкал никого ТАК, и никогда еще не видел Флара таким, как сегодня.

Райст сдернул повязку с глаз Флара.

— Не хочешь? — повторил он с нажимом. — Какая жалость.

Райст перевернул Флара на живот, смазал пальцы слюной и резко вошел сразу тремя, врываясь в расслабленное тело, с наслаждением слушая прерывистый вдох.

— Тебе ведь нравится, — Райст двинул рукой. — Нравится ощущать внутри мои пальцы. Ты кончил, когда я только-только прикоснулся к тебе здесь.

Райст не прекращал движения пальцами.

— Ладно, Райст, — выдохнул Флар. — Только давай лицом к лицу, хорошо?

Райст усмехнулся.

— Ну уж нет. Встанешь на колени, уткнешься лицом в подушку. И не надейся, что все кончится быстро, я с тобой еще не наигрался.

Флар еле слышно вздохнул и подчинился. Райст полюбовался выгнутой спиной, наслаждаясь тем, какой Флар сейчас беззащитный, раскрытый перед ним. Затем Райст снова смазал пальцы слюной и проник внутрь.

— Ты так мило стыдишься своих желаний и удовольствия, — шепнул Райст.  
— Провались во Тьму, — буркнул Флар, подаваясь навстречу пальцам Райста.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что тебе понравится, как Темный, который пытал тебя и насиловал, засовывает свои пальцы…  
— Замолчи, Райст! — Флар повысил голос. — Если хочешь, чтобы я не абстрагировался, прекращай издеваться.  
— Будешь мне указывать? — Райст резко вытащил пальцы и ввел уже четыре, почти на сухую. Флар охнул. А Райст почувствовал, что не хочет больше ждать, взял смазку, приподнял Флара за бедра и насадил на свой член…  
…  
Райст выдохнул. Воспоминание было таким ярким, что Флара захотелось невыносимо. И вроде так хорошо успел его изучить, и вроде столько раз трахал его по-всякому… Желание не ослабевало со временем. «Что же ты сделал со мной, Флар? И главное — что мне с тобой сделать, когда я вернусь к тебе? А я вернусь — не сомневайся. Сильные желания творят чудеса — мы с тобой оба уже в этом убедились…»  
 


	18. Стремления

— Я рада, что ты передумал, — улыбнулась Тея. — Располагайся. Не хочешь рассказать, как идут дела?

Флар кивнул и заговорил, решив, что нет смысла что-то утаивать. Тея слушала, не перебивая.

— Значит, Райст сейчас в руках Светлых? Бедняжка, — она усмехнулась.  
— Тебя это радует?  
— Радует? Нет, Флар, как ты мог так обо мне подумать, — в глазах Теи блеснул озорной огонек. — Это просто… забавно, не находишь?  
— Нет.  
— Прости, Флар. Неужели ты успел привязаться к своему… мучителю?

«Тьма тебя побери, Тея».

— Чем задавать глупые вопросы, лучше скажи, что от меня требуется, — буркнул Флар. Тея улыбнулась — на этот раз примиряюще.  
— Все то же, Флар. Ты еще помнишь, что Айси говорила тебе про Церцию? Мне нужно, чтобы Церция стала моей сторонницей или по крайней мере сохраняла нейтралитет, а не мечтала меня уничтожить. Если сможешь — будет тебе интернет Светлограда. Есть еще одно предложение. Если ты сможешь сделать из Айси Особую, я помогу тебе вызволить Райста. Я вижу, ты этого хочешь.

Флар нахмурился.

— Это все звучит, как какая-то фантастика. Сделать из противника сторонника? Как ты себе это представляешь? Я даже не знаком с Церцией лично.  
— Об этом я позабочусь. Правда, тебе придется остаться у меня на какое-то время.  
— Я не могу, Тея. Я не могу оставить своего отца наедине с Трейром.

— Ты волен отказаться, Флар. Сотрудничать или нет — твой выбор. Каждый из нас может справляться со своими проблемами в одиночку… И что ты будешь делать тогда, Флар? Дай угадаю… ничего? Ждать?  
— Не угадала. Думать. Должны быть еще способы повлиять на Светлоград.  
— Чего ты хочешь добиться, Флар?

«Я уже и сам ни в чем не уверен. Когда рядом был Райст, все казалось таким простым и очевидным, а теперь… Зачем мне война со Светлоградом? Если бы я мог доказать своей матери… но разве это не есть влияние на чужое сознание, что-то сродни тому, чего просит у меня Тея? Тьма, все вдруг стало так сложно».

— Сложный вопрос, да, Флар? Ладно, я переформулирую. Если бы ты был всемогущим богом, что бы ты сделал?  
— Разве это не очевидно? — Флар горько усмехнулся.  
— Вернул бы к жизни Лиеку? Допустим. На этом все?

Флар задумался. «Я хочу, чтобы мой отец был счастлив. Я хочу, чтобы моя мать… что? Была счастлива? Но что, если для счастья ей нужен Даэрин? Вправе ли я был бы лишить ее выбора? Если же говорить о более глобальных переменах… я чувствую себя попросту не вправе менять этот мир. Да, я хочу, чтобы нам не нужно было больше скрываться, и наверное… наверное… Тьма, я и сам себя не понимаю».

— Боюсь, что это еще сложнее, Тея.  
— Ну что ж… Если тебе стал вдруг больше не нужен интернет Светлограда, если ты не заинтересован в возвращении Райста — можешь сколько угодно размышлять и ждать своей участи, как истинный сын своего отца.

Флар вспыхнул.

— Знаешь ли, Тея…  
— Знаю. Тебе неприятно это слышать. Но если насчет возвращения Райста я еще могу подумать, чем тебе помочь, то насчет воскрешения из мертвых твоей возлюбленной у меня большие сомнения. Кажется, наш разговор закончился ничем… жаль, жаль. Ты продолжал по инерции к чему-то стремиться, но, кажется, без Райста у тебя стало слишком много свободы и ты перестал понимать, что с этой свободой делать. Что ж, обдумай все еще на несколько раз, великий мыслитель…  
— Ты так стремишься уязвить меня, Тея. Неужели дела так плохи, что тебя настолько расстроил мой отказ?

— Хуже некуда, Флар. Вряд ли ты поймешь, впрочем. Все, что я наживала веками, вот-вот рухнет. Кажется, Церция объединилась со Светлыми. Эгер, Коркор, Наин, его новые сторонники… Тьма объединяется со Светом, особенно теперь, после того, что ты сделал с Центром. Темная и светлая Эмет вместе… ты хотел создать этим проблемы Свету, но создал их мне. Ненависть ко мне просыпается с новой силой, Светлые считают, что я заодно с Райстом и Трейром отнимаю твой внутренний Свет, чтобы стать сильнее, Темные просто никогда не упустят шанса сместить того, кто имеет больше влияния, чтобы самим приобрести больше власти. К тому же, у многих ко мне свои личные счеты. Последний раз, когда я говорила с Аури, он тонко намекнул, что не готов больше во всем меня поддерживать. Знаешь, что это значит?

— Неужели это значит, что ты, Темный Тиран, опустилась до того, чтобы давить мне на жалость? — усмехнулся Флар. Тея лишь махнула рукой.  
— Думай что хочешь, бывший Светлый.  
— Тебе есть куда идти, если тебя больше не принимает Дарк-Сити.  
— Неужели? Отсиживаться на изнанке, как в бункере, надеясь, что нас там не найдут? Это ты предлагаешь? 

— Если я не ошибаюсь, в случае твоего смещения тебя ждет смерть. Не лучше ли отсидеться на изнанке?  
— Кстати, насчет смерти… Ты говорил, что сделаешь мне Артефакт Неуязвимости не раньше, чем я откажусь от Дарк-Сити. Не передумал?  
— Послушай, Тея. Тебе не кажется несколько нелепым то, как мы обсуждаем наши дела? Ты предлагаешь обмен услугами, тогда как результат может оказаться весьма сомнительным. Я предлагаю поставить вопрос иначе. Либо мы союзники, либо нет. Если мы союзники — вместе обсуждаем план действий, вместе стараемся исправить сложившуюся ситуацию. Если нет — значит, наши пути разошлись.

Флар уже знал, что ответит Тея.


	19. Наитие

— Надеюсь, ты успел по нам соскучиться, Райст, — вместо приветствия произнесла Аллия. Гисса позавидовала подруге — так спокойно держаться в разговоре с Темным. Хоть он и был связан магией по рукам и ногам, Гисса все равно чувствовала страх. 

В глазах Райста зажегся интерес.

— О да, Светлая. Особенно по страху в глазах твоей подружки. Но что я вижу? Вы привели с собой Темного?

— Как тебе живется в светлом плену, Мастер Боли? Уверен, лучше, чем твоим пленникам. Но это ненадолго, — Темный по имени Фарро держался смело, но Гиссе отчего-то казалось, что ему не по себе.

— Хм, я тебя не припомню, мальчик. Бывал у меня в гостях? Понравилось, надеюсь? 

Раньше, чем Фарро успел ответить, вновь заговорила Аллия.

— Мы подумали и решили, что тебе тут скучно без твоих темных друзей, Райст. Поэтому они будут приходить и тебя навещать. Думаю, ты будешь счастлив их видеть — а уж они тебя, ммм…

— Ты слишком долго наслаждался чужим бессилием — справедливо будет дать нам насладиться твоим, — заметил Фарро. 

— Как мило ты прячешься за юбкой своей светлой покровительницы, — усмехнулся Райст. — Я бы посмотрел, как ты собираешься наслаждаться моим бессилием, оставшись со мной один на один.

Гисса украдкой взглянула на Фарро. В его глазах мелькнула растерянность — но лишь на миг.

— Не я один, Райст. Желающих с тобой пообщаться много — выстроится целая очередь. Может, моя фантазия не так богата, как твоя, но все вместе мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— С чего это, кстати, Свет объединяется с Тьмой?

— Вы надеялись поставить нас в тупик своей выходкой с Центром — но мы были готовы и к этому, — заговорила Аллия. — Темные помогут нам, чтобы мы помогли им. Энергия нужна всем. Что произошло с тобой, Трейром и Теей, тоже интересно всем. Мы поможем Темным сместить Тею, Темные отдадут ее нам. Темные помогут нам найти Трейра, мы отдадим его тем, кто в нем заинтересован. Мы выясним, что произошло, вернем пропавших Светлых.  
Гисса вдруг представила себе возвращение Таэреля.

— Много хвастаешься, Светлая, — бросил Райст.  
— Посмотрим. Вот увидишь, Райст, мы найдем способ тебя разговорить.  
— Решили не марать свои светлые ручки и предоставить Темным делать всю грязную работу? Похвально, похвально.  
— Не бойся, не запачкаемся, — усмехнулся Фарро.

— Скажи, Светлая, отчего говорите только вы, а твоя подруга молчит? У нее наверняка есть ко мне целая уйма вопросов.  
— О, я вижу, ты делаешь первые шаги к сотрудничеству, — удовлетворенно усмехнулась Аллия. — Мы это оценим по достоинству. Что ж, можешь поговорить с Гиссой. При нас. Любое проявление неуважения, попытка запугать — и мы уйдем, а сюда придут другие гости. Те, что давно мечтают увидеть тебя слабым…  
— Тебе не удалось напугать меня, Светлая, — мрачно произнес Райст. — Что ж, Гисса, прошу. Не обещаю ответов на все вопросы, но буду необычайно вежлив и обходителен, — в его голосе прозвучала явная издевка. Гисса подавила страх и шагнула вперед.

— Расскажи мне, что сейчас с Фларом.  
— Жив, здоров и, должно быть, прекрасно себя чувствует, хоть и не горит желанием возвращаться в родной Светлоград. Могу сказать и про Таэреля, если тебе, конечно, это все еще интересно.

«О Великий Свет… Да, мне интересно, что с Таэрелем, но я не знаю, как бы я теперь взглянула ему в глаза. Я люблю Даэрина, я могу себе наконец в этом признаться. А Даэрин любит меня, что бы ты ни говорил, Темный».

— Говори.  
— Он тоже жив и с ним все в порядке, хотя и унывает. Флар его поддерживает. Но Флар не слишком-то счастлив, что его любимая мамочка променяла любимого папочку на некоего влиятельного Старейшину…

«Издеваешься, Темный. Но откуда Флар узнал? Как он это понял? Ох, сынок, мне так хочется верить, что ты меня не осудишь».

— Они свободны? Не в вашем плену?  
— Свободны, особенно теперь, когда я здесь. Вот только они оба больше не считают Светлоград своим домом. Вы, конечно, можете попробовать вернуть их, но они не обрадуются.

Гисса задумчиво кивнула. Фарро молчал, а значит, не чувствовал лжи. Райст говорил правду.

— Где они?  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что я так просто скажу тебе, Гисса?  
— Где-то в человеческом мире?  
— Да уж не в Дарк-Сити.  
— Они остались Светлыми?  
— Таэрель — да. Флар — нет.  
— Он стал… Темным?  
— Опять мимо. Тебе кто-нибудь говорил про ограниченность твоего мышления, Гисса?

— Не забывайся, Райст, — предупредила Аллия.

— Вы подпитываетесь от его Света? — продолжила Гисса.  
— Кто тебе сказал такую чушь?  
— Да или нет? — вмешалась Аллия.  
— Нет.

— Но как вам удалось увидеть Свет? — непонимающе спросила Гисса.

— О, Флар здорово помог нам в этом, — усмехнулся Райст. — Видишь ли, пробыв у меня достаточно долго, он научился призывать Свет в обход Центра и видеть Тьму. А потом создал артефакт, побочным эффектом которого стала трансформация.

Гисса увидела, как Аллия вопросительно взглянула на Фарро. Тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Я не чувствую лжи.

— И где сейчас этот артефакт? — спросила Аллия.  
— Уничтожен.  
— Кем?  
— Леанисом.  
— А сам Леанис…  
— О, он отправил Таэреля к нам с Фларом передать одно сомнительной заманчивости предложение, а сам спрятался в кустах. Тогда я и убил его одним своим полезным артефактом, — Райст хищно ухмыльнулся.

Гисса ахнула, даже Аллия выглядела озадаченной.

— Если он не лжет, ситуация потихоньку проясняется, — сквозь зубы пробормотала Аллия, затем спросила, — А что с Трейром? Он там же, где Флар и Таэрель?

— Полагаю, да. Они с Таэрелем, кажется, нашли общий язык и общаются на философские темы. Не знаю, чем это кончится для Таэреля…

«Таэрель, ты подружился с предателем Света? Поверить не могу… Что же с тобой стало?»

— Что заставило вас покинуть Дарк-Сити? — продолжила Аллия.  
— Леанис не оставил нам другого выхода.

— Если Флар мог изготавливать артефакты в твоем плену… Неужели он не мог сбежать? — тихо спросила Гисса.  
— О, он мог. Он и сбежал. Его нашла Тея, он стал жить у нее, но потом соскучился и вернулся ко мне, — Райст рассмеялся.  
— Не то чтобы лжет, но, похоже, шутит, — прокомментировал Фарро.

— Гисса, мне скоро нужно будет идти, — предупредила Аллия. — Если у тебя есть еще какие-то вопросы, задавай их сейчас.

«Надо решиться. Как бы глупо это ни прозвучало».

— Райст, ты ведь Мастер, верно? — уточнила Гисса.  
— Мне уже интересно, куда ты клонишь. Да, я Мастер.  
— И ты изготавливал жидкости-артефакты?  
— Да. Немного познаний в области химии, немного вложений магии… в конце концов, это не сильно сложнее, чем твердые, просто надо привыкнуть. Я давно привык к таким, хм, экспериментам.

Аллия взглянула на часы.

— Гисса, если срочных вопросов у тебя нет, тогда идем. Мне нужно подготовиться перед тем, как я пойду отчитываться к Даэрину.

«Конечно, Аллия. Откуда тебе знать, как эти дурацкие вопросы важны для меня».

— Спасибо, Райст, это было познавательно. Мы еще зайдем, надеюсь, у тебя не пропадет желание с нами общаться. Так уж и быть, твои темные друзья пока подождут, — Аллия развернулась и направилась к двери.

— Что, Гисса, хочешь стать новым Мастером? — услышав голос Райста, Гисса обернулась у самой двери и ничего не ответила, только улыбнулась.

***

Гисса вспоминала, как не один раз смешивала эфирные масла и вкладывала немного Света. Можно ли было считать это артефактами? Они даже не имели определенного действия, просто аромат был еще лучше, держался еще дольше. Гисса вспоминала, как последний раз, когда она так делала, Даэрин потянулся к ней, закрыв глаза, приник носом к ее шее и лишь через несколько секунд, опомнившись, отстранился. О Великий Свет, как же Гиссе хотелось тогда, чтобы это мгновение длилось и длилось, как же ей хотелось прикоснуться к нему самой. «Разве Таэрель не отрекся от Светлограда и от меня — вместе со Светлоградом? Разве не имею я права принадлежать отныне другому? Тому, кого я люблю так, как никогда не любила Таэреля?»

Гисса листала травники и напевала что-то себе под нос. Сначала это была малоизвестная народная песня про май, солнце и, конечно, любовь, затем, почти незаметно для себя, Гисса начала петь что-то на собственный мотив, тихонько, без слов. Вечер был чудесным — Гисса давно не чувствовала себя так целостно, так гармонично. Она задернула шторы и зажгла свечи, достала котелок и простеньким вложением энергии сконденсировала из воздуха немного воды. У нее было немного сушеных трав, хотя она понимала, что лучше бы подошли свежие, но за ними пришлось бы идти в человеческий мир, а выходить туда Гисса не любила и опасалась. Немного ароматных трав с их причудливыми названиями на латыни, еще одно вложение энергии — и вода закипела, в воздухе разлился странноватый, но приятный аромат. Гисса проводила над котелком рукой, напевала и загадочно улыбалась, представляя себя лесной ведьмой из сказки, которую давным-давно рассказывала мама.

Гисса думала о Даэрине. О том, как неожиданно сильно и ярко вспыхнуло это новое чувство в ее душе. О том, как невыносимо хочется быть ближе, стать его законной супругой и — Гисса краснела при одной мысли об этом постыдном желании — делить с ним ложе…

Гисса думала о Таэреле. О том, сколько лет они прожили вместе, сколько горя и радостей разделили. О том, как легко оказалось вычеркнуть его из своей жизни и как горько осознавать, что ее поступки причинили бы ему, некогда такому близкому, боль, если бы он только узнал.

Гисса думала о Фларе. О том, как хочется, чтобы любимый сын снова был рядом. О том, как хочется перемолвиться с ним хотя бы словом, как хочется, чтобы он понял, не осудил ее. Она бы тоже не стала его осуждать за тот странный выбор, сделанный столько месяцев назад, за его отстранение от Светлограда. Она бы честно попыталась понять — хотя далеко не факт, что ей бы это удалось. Она столько времени не видела своего сына…

Даэрин уже давно заходил к ней без стука, вот и теперь он подошел непривычно тихо, приобнял ее со спины — она тепло улыбнулась, обернулась. Это было то, о чем она мечтала — такие уютные объятия любимого мужчины. Он еще никогда не позволял себе с ней таких вольностей — но сейчас это вдруг показалось ей настолько естественным и уместным, что даже почти не вызвало удивления.

— Колдуешь? — спросил он, улыбаясь ей в ответ.  
— Конечно, — Гисса отвлеклась от содержимого котелка и оставшаяся вода тут же перестала кипеть.

Даэрин взял ее лицо в свои ладони — нежно и при этом немного властно, требовательно — и склонился к ее губам, целуя. Гисса чувствовала его прикосновения так остро, как никогда раньше, и с трудом заставила себя отстраниться.

— Даэрин… Послушай, мы не можем… — Гисса слышала, будто со стороны, как неуверенно, неубедительно звучит ее собственный голос.  
— Я понимаю, — серьезно кивнул Даэрин. — Но знай, я люблю тебя. И я хочу, чтобы ты стала моей женой.  
— Но как?! Я замужем, если ты помнишь.  
— Я помню. Но Таэрель отрекся от Светлограда, он более не один из нас. Он подружился с предателем Света, он не вернулся, когда у него была такая возможность, он остался с теми, кто убил Леаниса. Я скорблю о том, что с ним стало, с ним и с его Светом. Но я отказываюсь более признавать тебя его женой.

Гисса опустила взгляд. Внутри что-то шевельнулось — укол совести, смутное ощущение неправильности. Но Даэрин был рядом, его голос звучал так убедительно. И действительно, почему двое, которые любят друг друга, не могут быть вместе? Это же так просто — всего один шаг отделяет их от счастья.

Гисса знала, что они сделают этот шаг во что бы то ни стало.


	20. Быстро

— Уже? Так быстро? Ты серьезно?

— С чего бы мне шутить, Флар? — недовольно спросила Айси. — Да, это оказалось неожиданно легко. Если бы я верила в высшие силы, сказала бы, что без их вмешательства не обошлось.

Флар кивнул и уткнулся в планшет.

***

Гисса сидела за ноутбуком и искала, где можно собрать больше интересных трав, когда вдруг поисковик выдал ей сайт с большой белой буквой А на фиолетовом фоне. 

«Answerer» — прочитала Гисса.

Судя по описанию, сайт предлагал ответы на любые интересующие вопросы и гарантировал полную анонимность. 

«Как изготовить зелье?» — из любопытства набрала Гисса. Ответа не было довольно долго, Гисса уже почти потеряла интерес к странному сайту, но вдруг…

«Зелье или жидкий артефакт изготавливается Мастером аналогично твердому. Подготавливается жидкость, обладающая нужными свойствами, затем Мастер формирует у себя представление о желаемых свойствах и начинает работу над артефактом, которую несколько затруднительно описать словами. Для создания артефакта нужна практика, интуиция и достаточное количество светлой или темной энергии».

«Кто ты?» — набрала Гисса, сильно заинтригованная.

«Я тот, кто отвечает на твои вопросы. Спрашивай о чем угодно, что тебя сейчас волнует, я постараюсь найти достойный ответ».

Гисса задумалась лишь на секунду, и раньше, чем успела все взвесить и продумать, набрала:

«Если мой муж предал Свет, могу ли я повторно выйти замуж?»

Ответ снова пришлось немного подождать.

«Если бы ты любила его, тебе было бы все равно, предал ли он Свет».

«Должно быть, я любила его недостаточно сильно. Но теперь я полюбила по-настоящему, впервые. Мой брак был ошибкой, я хочу все исправить. Неужели у меня была всего одна попытка понять, с кем я хочу связать свою жизнь?»

«Чувства зачастую бывают обманчивы, а Свет тебя осудит. Нужно подумать, и не один раз. Но если ты уже решила — ты не нуждаешься более в моих советах».

«Я уже решила» — подумала Гисса и закрыла переписку с таинственным незнакомцем.

***

— Тьма, — выругался Флар.

— Что такое? Не работает? — поинтересовалась Айси.

— Нет, все работает, — у Флара не было желания делиться с Айси своими настойчивыми подозрениями. Он вновь взглянул на экран ноутбука. Мама — если это, конечно, была она — ничего не ответила, зато кто-то спросил, почему Старейшины вдруг начали доверять Темным. Это было ближе к цели существования сайта Answerer, и Флар оживился, принявшись формулировать ответ.

***

Флар досадовал. Еще недавно он находил в себе ответы на все мыслимые и немыслимые вопросы, а теперь вдруг не мог их сформулировать. Он решил отпроситься у Теи и провести немного времени со своим отцом — Тея неохотно, но все же отпустила его. 

И вот Таэрель и Флар шли вдвоем по изнанке. 

— Что сейчас читаешь? — спросил Флар, уже так привычно. Он избегал смотреть на отца — вместо этого он смотрел под ноги.  
— Эрвин Шредингер, «Мой взгляд на мир», — ответил отец. — Знаешь, это довольно любопытная книга. Шредингер обращает внимание на парадокс. Не уверен, что смогу толком объяснить…

Флар поймал себя на том, что не слушает отца, и вновь думает о своем. О проваленных попытках отвечать на вопросы Светлых. О матери… и о Даэрине.

— …очевидно, что мир не прекращается с моей телесной смертью, но не прекращаюсь и я. Я есть лишь часть вечной бесконечной сущности, лишь одна ее сторона, одна модификация. Таким образом, множественность «я» есть лишь иллюзия. Все сознательное существенно едино…

Флар отчаялся уследить за полетом мысли отца. Он то и дело погружался в собственные размышления, и, заметив это, Таэрель умолк.

— Что с тобой, Флар? Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
— Что? А, нет, ерунда, — Флар улыбнулся. — Продолжай.

— Извини, но я, пожалуй, вернусь к чтению. Книга действительно очень увлекательная. Я дочитал до интересного вопроса: почему именно эта промежуточная ступень попадает в иерархию подчиненных друг другу единств: ведь есть человеческая клетка, орган, человеческое государство, наконец…

Флар кивнул и решил ближайшее время не отрывать отца от книги.

***

— Кажется, тут происходит что-то интересное… Хочешь взглянуть, Таэрель?

Таэрель неохотно оторвался от размышлений о перспективе слияния со вселенским «я», навеянных прочитанной несколько дней назад книгой. 

— Да, конечно, — он взглянул на экран в руках Трейра… и обомлел. 

На экране было Сердце Светлограда. Толпились Светлые, в центре — круг из Старейшин, среди них Аллия, а в кругу…

Даэрин и Гисса соединяли свои руки над чашей.

«Значит ли это, что я отныне предатель для Светлограда?» 

Таэрелю было жаль, что он не слышит слов. Он почувствовал, как у него дрожат губы.

— Трейр… — тихо попросил он. — Не мог бы ты… оставить меня одного? На час, может, чуть больше?

Таэрель опасался, что Трейр разгадает его намерение. Но Трейр лишь кивнул с непроницаемым видом.

— Да, я все понимаю. Скоро вернусь.

***

Дверь открылась. Флар ждал, что зайдет Церция, и нужно будет действовать согласно плану. Но зашел высокий темноволосый мужчина. Вскользь бросил взгляд на Флара, подошел к Тее.

— Здравствуй, Тея.  
— Привет, Аури.

— Я всего на пару слов, — Аури непринужденно улыбнулся. — Видишь ли, Тея, скоро состоится собрание Неприкасаемых. Тебя на него не звали, но я подумал, что тебе все равно будет интересно о нем знать. 

Тея побледнела.

— Когда? — только и сумела вымолвить она.  
— Через пару часов. Ну что ж… прощай, Тея. Приятно было увидеться, — Аури махнул рукой и быстрыми шагами направился к двери. Тея не пыталась его остановить.

— Флар, — Тея заговорила быстро, собранно, вещи вокруг нее запорхали под воздействием темной Эмет. — Это конец, Флар. Мы опоздали. Ты проведешь нас с Айси в изнанку?

— Тея, объясни…  
— Нет времени. Проведи нас, или через пару часов я буду мертва.  
— Хорошо.


	21. Искажение

— Где он сейчас, Трейр? Где мой отец?  
— Я не знаю, Флар.  
— Лжешь. Ты знаешь.  
— Я предполагаю, — Трейр пожал плечами.  
— Ну и?  
— Он ушел.  
— Куда?  
— В изнанку.

— Проклятье! Почему? — Флар слишком хорошо понял, что это значит. Уйти в изнанку… Однажды Эмет заканчивается, ее не хватает на то, чтобы сделать следующий шаг и — что тогда? Проваливаешься в манящее «никуда»?

— Даже не знаю, Флар… Может быть потому, что чувствовал себя обузой для своего сына? Может быть потому, что его объявили предателем в Светлограде и твоя мать вышла замуж второй раз? Может быть поэтому?

— Я ненавижу тебя, бывший Светлый, — сквозь зубы процедил Флар. — Значит, это и было твоим планом? Довести его до самоубийства?  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, Флар.

— Ты издеваешься? От тебя за километр веет Эмет лжи! Скажи — зачем? Неужели ты мстишь всему миру за своих родителей, которые покончили с собой из-за их сына-предателя?

Раньше, чем Флар успел опомниться, Трейр упал на колени и его лицо исказила маска боли. По щекам покатились слезы, а Флар расхохотался, понимая, что нечаянно погрузил Трейра в самые мучительные, самые невыносимые воспоминания. Должно быть, счастливые. Воспоминания о счастливой, любящей семье, которой так легко наступил конец…

— Я тоже ненавижу тебя, бывший Светлый, — бросил Трейр, когда его отпустило, но Флар уже не слушал. Он пригляделся и увидел цепочку следов, уходящую вдаль. — Ты не успеешь, идиот,- крикнул Трейр ему вслед, но Флару было уже все равно. 

Он бежал, бежал, бежал по следам, а следы все не кончались, уходили вдаль и вперед. Что будет, когда они оборвутся? Действительно ли нет шанса успеть?

Флар остановился.

— Отец! — крикнул он — и не получил ответа.

Вдруг в голове мелькнуло обрывочное воспоминание. Вспоминался их последний разговор. Они обсуждали книгу Шредингера… Шредингера… Кот Шредингера… 

Кот Шредингера будто бы одновременно жив и мертв — но лишь до тех пор, пока нет наблюдения за ним. Едва наблюдатель открывает коробку, кот предстает в одном из двух состояний. 

Это было подобно наитию. Флар вдруг очень ясно понял, что не должен идти дальше. Если он увидит, как кончается цепочка следов — шанса не будет.  
Это было подобно безумию. Флар осознал, что прямо сейчас шанс еще есть. Флар закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Он не знал, что представлять, образы так и мелькали в голове — вот последний разговор с отцом, а вот он, Флар, возвращается с налета на Центр, грустный взгляд отца…  
Только бы можно было что-то изменить, подумал Флар. «Я бы не ходил с Райстом. Налет на Центр ничего не дал. Я должен был быть рядом с отцом. Я должен был…»

Реальность закачалась и куда-то поплыла. Флару показалось, что он сходит с ума. Все было нереальным — и в то же время таким реальным, до дрожи. Точь-в-точь как тогда: вот он стоит рядом с машиной, рядом Райст, чуть поодаль — Трейр.

— Ну что ж, удачи вам, — улыбается Трейр, и Флар понимает, что это его шанс. Он никуда сейчас не пойдет. Он помнит, чем все закончилось, он изменит реальность, перевернет все с ног на голову и сделает все возможное, чтобы только его отец оказался жив.

— Черта с два, — бросает он, злобно глядя на Трейра. — Провались во Тьму! Я никуда не иду.

Флар понимает, что, возможно, должен был объяснить все подробно и спокойно, но на это не хватает сил. Он видит, как переглянулись Трейр и Райст.

— Что? — непонимающе спрашивает Райст. — Так, не дури мне тут. Сам знаешь, на что я способен, если разозлишь как следует.

Флар знает. Но он только что стоял на цепочке следов, ведущей в неизвестность. Следов его отца. И больше Флару не страшны угрозы Райста. Флар чувствует странное вдохновение. Он становится чем-то большим, чем был раньше. И он еле сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Знаю, Райст, — Флар ограничивается усмешкой. — Знаю лучше, чем мне бы того хотелось. И чего ты добился? Ты добился того, что мне ни черта не страшно теперь. Наказывай меня за непослушание. Наказывай, как сочтешь нужным. Давай, Райст. Я готов. Я твой. 

Эти слова вырываются помимо воли Флара. Флар чувствует, будто его телом завладел кто-то другой, незнакомый ранее. Это страшно… и захватывающе. Райст и Трейр переглядываются. Флару приходит в голову, что кто-то уже говорил Райсту что-то подобное, с теми же интонациями. «Делай со мной, что хочешь, Райст, я твой». Только вот… кто?

Флара осеняет. Это похоже на озарение.

— Готов поспорить, — вновь усмехается Флар, — готов поспорить, я знаю, каким был твой враг.  
Флар смотрит прямо в глаза Райсту — и видит в них вспыхнувшую ярость, но продолжает:  
— Да, твой враг, Райст. Тот, кого ты ненавидел — и любил.

Райст бьет Флара наотмашь так сильно, что в глазах еще долго пляшут звездочки.

Флар смеется, смеется упоенно. Он снова чувствует себя не-собой, этакой сборной сущностью, впустившей в свое тело чужое сознание. Флар смеется — и он знает, что вместе с ним, внутри него, вместо него смеется враг Райста — кем бы он ни был.

Трейр смотрит с ужасом и хватает Райста за руку.

— Все повторяется, — тихо говорит он. — Все повторяется.

Райст делает глубокий вдох. Флар чувствует его растерянность вперемежку с яростью. Райст не может понять, кто сейчас перед ним. Флар и сам не может понять, кто он сейчас.

— Чего ты хочешь, Флар? — осторожно спрашивает Трейр, удерживая Райста. Он лучше осознает исходящую от Флара опасность.

— Как его звали? — интересуется Флар. Имя не желает открываться ему — но сущность загадочного врага Райста раскрывается все лучше и яснее.

— Ливид, — тихо отвечает Трейр.

— Где он сейчас? — Флар знает ответ, но отчего-то вопрос сам слетает с его губ. Не верится, что он, Флар, впустил в свое тело сущность, которой больше нет.

— Убит.

— Нет, — произнося это, Флар смеется — или, может быть, смеется Ливид? — Он сейчас вот здесь, — Флар указывает на свою голову, касается пальцами висков. — Мальчик-сирота, не знавший ничего, кроме иллюзий, которые создавал сам.

Флар не может объяснить, откуда к нему приходит информация, но чувствует, что, хоть и говорит наобум, попадает точно в цель. Он продолжает:  
— Ничего, кроме иллюзий… и кроме любви к вам двоим. Он, как мог, показывал тебе космос, Трейр. Небо. Полет по изнанке — пусть это и были всего лишь иллюзии. Он любил тебя.

— Что? — Райст задыхается от возмущения.

— Он стремился увлечь меня, чтобы нервировать Райста, — возражает Трейр. Флар не слушает.

— Он давал тебе дикую, животную страсть, сжигающую изнутри, Райст. Он любил тебя и давал тебе самого достойного противника и любовника. Как ты убил Ливида, Трейр? Давай честно.

Трейр опускает голову, и Флар легко представляет, как это было. Девочка, любившая Трейра, соглашается пожертвовать собой, убив его врага, и вот Ливид мертв, и вот она в петле, так легко и без сожаления забытая своим возлюбленным…

— Можешь не отвечать, — тихо говорит Флар. — Я вижу. Разменял жизнь на смерть. Жизнь девочки, которая тебя любила, на смерть врага, который тоже тебя любил…

Договорить Флару не дает Райст, сжимая пальцы на его горле. Флар знает, что попал в точку- достаточно взглянуть, как исказилось лицо Райста, чтобы это понять. Задыхаясь, Флар исступленно смеется — уже не Флар, его губы складываются в ту же издевательскую улыбку, которая столетия назад играла на губах Ливида. Флар знает, что именно так Ливид реагировал на любую агрессию Райста, чем доводил его еще больше.

— Оставь его, — просит Трейр, и Райст, осознавая правоту своего друга, неохотно разжимает пальцы. — Что нужно от нас Ливиду, Флар?

Флар на секунду задумывается, затем просто расслабляется, позволяя чужим словам слетать с его языка.

— Начнем с тебя, Райст. Взгляни на самое прекрасное из всех твоих творений. Ну же? Ты знаешь, куда повернуть голову.

Райст нерешительно переводит взгляд на Трейра. 

Флар вспоминает о сабле, которую уничтожил Ливид. И вдруг что-то изнутри нашептывает — а уничтожил ли? 

— Куда там Ливид дел твою саблю, Райст? — невзначай интересуется Флар.

Трейр закрывает лицо руками. 

— Она уничтожена, — глухо отвечает Райст.

— Да неужели? — в голосе Флара звучит несвойственная ему издевка. Он понимает: Ливид со своей изощренной фантазией однажды сделал то, что было почти невозможно. Он проявил себя как истинный фокусник. Спрятал саблю Райста в теле Трейра, так, чтобы Райсту было не извлечь свой артефакт, не убив при этом друга…

— Не надо, — тихо, почти шепотом, произносит Трейр.

— Ты выживешь, — бросает Флар. — Я позабочусь об этом.

— С чего я должен слушаться тебя, Флар? — взрывается Райст.

— С того, что ты хочешь, чтобы он ушел. А он не уйдет, пока не вернет тебе долг. Итак? Вы все поняли?

— Что я должен сделать? — сдается Райст. И до Флара впервые доходит, как же Райст порой чувствовал себя бессильным перед тем, кто не боялся боли и неизменно смеялся ему в лицо.

— Для начала тебе, Трейр, придется раздеться и нагнуться. Понадейся, что Райст будет с тобой достаточно бережен, чтобы ты не почувствовал боли.

Трейр вздрагивает — и вдруг вскидывает голову.

— Давай играть по-честному, Флар. Всю боль, которую причинит мне Райст, я вымещу на тебе. Согласен?

Флар смотрит вопросительно. Трейр опомнился неожиданно быстро.

— Ляг на спину, — поясняет Трейр, — и расстегни джинсы.

Флар чувствует, что так нужно. Что это будет честная игра. Это за гранью реальности, за гранью разумного — но все трое осознают свои роли. Флар ложится и расстегивает джинсы, обеспечивая себе настолько сильную эрекцию, что думать становится попросту невозможно. Трейр раздевается — Флар впервые видит его обнаженным — опускается на колени и локти, берет член Флара в рот, слегка надавливает зубами. Предупреждая о том, что будет, когда Трейру станет по-настоящему больно. Флар сглатывает и сквозь прищур смотрит на то, как Райст подходит к Трейру сзади, осторожно проникает пальцами… Сейчас они трое — единое целое, и Флар знает: если при попытке достать саблю Райст убьет Трейра, погибнет и он, Флар. 

Флар слышит собственные крики будто со стороны. Трейр вцепляется в него зубами так, что Флар почти уверен: ничего не выйдет, еще немного, и он, Флар, сдастся… Но что бы это изменило? Флар понимает: Райст уже не остановится. И Флар тихонько просит помощи у Ливида — чтобы посмеяться над этой невыносимой болью, как умел только он, непримиримый враг Райста. Но ничего не выходит, и Флар вскрикивает так громко, словно готов вырваться из тела вместе с этим криком…

— Тшшш, — почти нежно шепчет Райст. — Тише, Флар, тише…

Флар открывает глаза и замечает, что у Трейра вздрагивает спина. «Как же ему было больно»- задумывается Флар. И вдруг Флар чувствует, что на смену боли приходит наслаждение. Трейр ласкает его языком — в благодарность за то, что тот разделил с ним боль. Флар закрывает глаза снова, растворяется в наслаждении. Он знает, что Райст сейчас впервые трахает Трейра — и всем троим хорошо. Вдруг Флар проводит рукой по своим бедрам — и чувствует на джинсах влагу, и понимает, что Трейр кончил, и знает, что вслед за ним вот-вот последует и Райст. Флар, не открывая глаз, касается рукой волос Трейра…

Что-то идет не так.

Волосы длинные и такие приятные на ощупь.

Флар открывает глаза.

— Лиека? 

От реальности не остается и следа. Реальность рассыпается осколками. Лиека поднимает голову и, тепло улыбаясь, смотрит ему в глаза. Даже сейчас, в такой недвусмысленной позе нет ничего пошлого или грязного. Просто потому, что Лиеку невозможно осквернить. Это не под силу никому.

Трейр стоит чуть в стороне, у него в руках сабля Райста, замечает Флар, но сейчас слишком все равно.

Лиека вновь склоняет голову, проводит языком по члену Флара — и оргазм захлестывает его с головой. 

Флар лежит на спине и смотрит в невыносимо-синее, такое прекрасное небо.

— Лиека, — шепчет он. 

Она поднимается с земли, и он слышит ее тихий смех.

— Вставай, мой герой, — в ее голосе ему чудится горькая насмешка.

— Так вот ты какая, — восхищенно произносит Райст, и так откровенно любуется обнаженным телом Лиеки, что Флар, не выдержав, притягивает ее к себе — и впервые ощущает так близко тепло этого желанного тела.

— Погодите, а где Трейр? Неужели этот засранец уехал на нашей машине? — Райст оглядывается по сторонам, но Флару сейчас не до того. Он крепко прижимает к себе Лиеку, не веря своему счастью, и дает себе слово больше никогда ее не отпускать, чем бы ни было происходящее сейчас — искажением реальности, безумием, сном…

— Я должна идти, — грустно произносит Лиека. Она касается своими губами губ Флара, так нежно и невесомо…

— Но… — Флар прижимает ее крепче. — Я же… — он чувствует, что вот-вот из глаз хлынут слезы. — Я не отпущу тебя…

Лиека вздыхает, улыбается и целует Флара в нос.

— Заставь его кончить, Флар, — она подмигивает и исчезает, а в ушах Флара звучит ее звонкий смех.

— Провались, Трейр, — Райст зол не на шутку. — Он бросил нас здесь, Флар. Здесь нет дверей, понимаешь ты, влюбленный идиот? Мы не попадем в Центр!

— Плевать, — выдыхает Флар. Ему сейчас не до Центра.

Кто-то толкает его в спину, и Флар падает на колени. Он оборачивается. Незнакомый парень с дьявольским огоньком в карих глазах.

— Ливид, — сквозь зубы цедит Райст.

— Да, родной мой? — сладкие нотки звучат в голосе Ливида. — Хочешь попасть в Центр? Дам тебе подсказку. Ключи и замки есть не только у дверей.

— Выражайся яснее, — рычит Райст.

— О, как я скучал по твоей бесподобной ненависти… Она так хороша на вкус…

— Я понял тебя, Ливид, — вдруг произносит Флар. Это было так странно, но сейчас они с этим призраком из прошлого Райста понимали друг друга лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. 

— Отлично, Флар. Раз мы с тобой так поладили, я, так и быть, не буду ревновать к тебе моего Райста. Напротив, я полюбуюсь. Полюбуюсь, как ты сделаешь то, о чем тебя попросила Лиека.

Ливид исчез. Исчез так же, как ранее Лиека, и тоже оставил за собой лишь звенящий смех.

Флар вздохнул. Он понимал, что этот странный ритуал искажения реальности еще не закончен.

— Разденься, — обратился он к Райсту.

— Какой ты ненасытный, — Райст быстро оправился после встречи с давно умершим врагом. — Я-то, наивный, хотел приберечь сладенькое на потом.

— А сладенькое и так на потом. На сейчас — горькое, — туманно отозвался Флар. — То, чего ты так давно хотел. Мое горло. Так глубоко, как смогу… даже не так. Так глубоко, как сможешь ты.

Флар и вздрогнуть не успел, как они оба оказались без одежды. Флар все так же стоял перед Райстом на коленях.

— Давай, шпагоглотатель, — ухмыльнулся Райст.

— Саблеглотатель, — пробормотал Флар, расслабляя горло, вцепляясь поудобнее в горячие ягодицы.

Эмет похоти ощущалась температурой. Райст обжигал, как пламя. Хотелось крикнуть: кончай же, Райст, ну! 

Так горячо, так неприлично глубоко, что даже яйца Райста были уже во рту Флара. Это казалось чем-то за пределами возможного, большим извращением, чем все, что они позволяли себе раньше. «Кончай уже, Райст… я больше не могу…» — думал Флар, и вдруг вспомнил все, что ему говорили призраки. Ключи — замки — заставь его кончить… Флар решился сделать то, что наверняка не раз делал Ливид. 

Он проскользнул рукой между ягодиц Райста. В глазах уже давно стояли слезы плотной пеленой. Флар нащупал пальцем колечко ануса, досадуя, что не смазать — но стоило надавить посильнее, и палец проскользнул внутрь, а сперма Райста обожгла горло и пищевод.

Флар крепко зажмурился — и только сейчас вспомнил, ради чего было это безумие, это искажение реальности. Флар почувствовал, что лежит на кровати, и чья-то рука гладит его по волосам.

— Отец, — шепнул он. — Ты жив.

Дальше все было как в бреду. К нему приходил отец, державший за руку Лиеку, и приходил Райст, рядом с которым стояла Тея. И те, и другие смотрели на него молча. Вот Райст шепнул что-то Тее, та кивнула и они вышли, оставляя его одного.

— Выпей, — шепнула Лиека, протягивая ему чашу с напитком.

— Я должен поговорить с отцом, — пробормотал Флар. — Если он жив… почему он не хочет говорить со мной? А я? Я жив?

— Мы не знаем, где он и что с ним. Но если ты поможешь нам, мы найдем его, — этот голос, сначала так напоминавший голос отца, вдруг стал чужим. Флар сделал глоток и моргнул. Рядом с его постелью сидела не Лиека и даже не Тея. Рядом с его постелью сидела мать. Чуть поодаль стоял Даэрин. Флар дернулся, попытался вскочить.

— Тихо, милый, — ласково произнесла мать. — Все будет хорошо.  
— Что произошло?  
— Тебя привела Аллия, но у нее что-то с памятью. Она не помнит, как ей удалось тебя найти.

Флар схватился за голову. Он и сам не мог объяснить, что случилось. Он не должен был об этом рассказывать, но… Но он помнил. Он помнил, как пошел искать отца по следам. Как начала искажаться реальность, все больше напоминая безумие, как он вернулся в тот момент, когда они с Райстом отправились в Центр, как произошло все то, что произошло… произошло ли? Почему он видел Лиеку — как наяву? Почему он видел Ливида, врага Райста?

— Я должен найти отца. Я не знаю, удалось ли… я должен найти отца, — решительно произнес Флар. — И еще… Райст здесь? Я должен задать ему всего один вопрос.

— Выпей еще, Флар, — ласково произнесла мать. Флар повиновался, сделал еще один глоток пахучего отвара. — Выпей еще. Прямо сейчас ты должен отдохнуть. Ты очень устал.

Флар почувствовал тяжесть за смеженными веками и погрузился в сон.

*** 

Они шли вдвоем по высокой траве, и он почувствовал нахлынувшую усталость.

— Устал, Флар? — ласково спросила Лиека. — Я вижу, что ты устал. Давай отдохнем. 

Они легли рядом. Лиека прильнула своими губами к его, они слились в поцелуе.

— Скажи, Лиека… У меня получилось? Мой отец жив? — взволнованно спросил он. Лиека улыбнулась, провела рукой по его щеке.  
— Конечно, жив, Флар.  
— Но… я не могу поверить, пока не увижу его.  
— Ты не увидишь его здесь. Именно потому, что он жив.  
— А ты? Ты…

— А я — нет, — легко произнесла Лиека. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты был жив, Флар. А ты сейчас на грани. Пойми, Флар… нельзя оживить тех, кто умер. Это закон природы. Но ты совершаешь настоящие чудеса. И все-таки… не в твоих силах вернуть меня. Пойми это.

— Но почему, Лиека? Ты знаешь, как я люблю тебя, ты не можешь этого не знать…  
— Знаю, милый.

Флар открыл глаза. Еще никогда раньше ему не снились сны, но он читал о них, знал, что это такое.

Лиека была в его сне. Лиека была рядом с ним. 

Он отдал бы все, чтобы снова погрузиться в прерванный сон… но он не мог. Комната, где он лежал, была светлой и просторной. Флар встал с кровати, подошел к двери. Дверь была заперта.

«Вот как?»

Пленник в городе, где он когда-то был Мастером.

Флар исследовал дверь, окно, он вкладывал Свет… все тщетно.

Флар вернулся к кровати. А потом вдруг снова подошел к двери, обрушил на нее град ударов. Устал и снова сел на кровать.

«Я должен знать. Я должен знать, получилось ли у меня». 

На столике рядом с кроватью стоял уже знакомый отвар.

«Пропади все пропадом. Если я выпью его… я снова увижу Лиеку».

Флар сделал несколько глотков и снова погрузился в сон. 

Он взглянул на себя в зеркало. Из зеркала на него смотрел не Флар.

Темноволосый мужчина с нехорошей усмешкой, одет совсем несовременно. Чем-то неуловимо напоминает кого-то до боли знакомого… Райста?

— Ривор.

Флар — точнее тот, кем он был сейчас, в этом очередном искажении реальности — обернулся.

— Сколько раз я говорила тебе, чтобы ты больше не смел притрагиваться к своим травам?

— Мне плевать, Люция. Можешь сказать еще столько же раз. Мне плевать.

— А на то, что у нас будет сын, тебе тоже плевать?

— Да.

Пощечина. Драка. И чей-то голос:

— Флар.

Флар открывает глаза. Возле его кровати сидит Аллия.

— Аллия.  
— Расскажи мне, что с тобой было, Флар. Это важно. Я тоже хочу найти Таэреля. Он был моим другом.  
— Я не могу,- Флар решил быть честным.  
— Но почему, Флар?  
— Я… — он запнулся.

— Начни с начала. Ты был у Райста в плену. Ты сбежал. Сделал артефакт, который помог Райсту, Трейру и Тее стать Особыми. Что было потом? Когда Райст и Трейр сбежали — где вы прятались? Почему мы не могли вас найти?

Флар глубоко вдыхает — и медленно, медленно выдыхает. Он понимает, что не имеет права выдавать Аллии всю правду. Хотя бы ради Теи. 

Во Тьму. Во Тьму Тею. Флар чувствовал, что готов сейчас предать кого угодно, лишь бы узнать, получилось ли у него спасти отца.

— Аллия. Хорошо, я расскажу. А ты сделаешь то, о чем я тебя попрошу. Я сумел открыть новый выход в изнанку. А мой отец… узнав о свадьбе матери и Даэрина, он ушел по изнанке вдаль, и я не знаю, жив ли он сейчас. Но мне очень нужно это узнать. И чтобы это узнать… мне придется для начала задать один вопрос Райсту. Сможешь отвести меня к нему?

— Боюсь, что нет, Флар.

— Аллия, послушай, это очень важно.

— Объясни мне. Объясни, при чем здесь Райст. Можешь передать вопрос через меня. Но я не могу отвести тебя к Райсту. Это небезопасно.

— Во Тьму безопасность. Это необходимо. Только я смогу увидеть, честно ли он мне ответит. Тебе он может солгать или посмеяться в лицо.

— Послушай, Флар. Райст все это время был здесь. Я гарантирую это. Он не мог сбежать, сделать что-то с Таэрелем и вернуться. Да и зачем бы ему было возвращаться? Подумай сам. Райст тут ни при чем. Поэтому мы можем просто пойти в изнанку и найти Таэреля — не так ли?

— Нет, — Флар уже не верил сам себе — да и кто бы верил на его месте? Ему важно было узнать, правда ли он сумел создать искажение реальности, или же это был бред сумасшедшего, и отца можно не искать.

Аллия покачала головой.

— Я не понимаю тебя, Флар.

Флар вздохнул.

— Ладно, Аллия. Я сдаюсь. Делайте, что хотите. 

Флар поднес к губам чашу и осушил ее до дна.

— Он был бы тобой недоволен, если бы узнал, — произнес ехидный голос. — Его отец точно так же злоупотреблял порошками и травами.

Флар оглянулся по сторонам. Знакомый голос, знакомые интонации…

— Ливид?

— Да, это я. Ты сейчас на грани смерти, Флар. Тебя спасает только твой артефакт.

— Поэтому я и вижу мертвых?

— Да. И ты говоришь с нами охотнее, чем с живыми, не так ли?

— Вы меня понимаете, — пробормотал Флар. — А живые, кажется, сочли бы, что я сошел с ума.

Ливид обошел вокруг Флара.

— Хорошо, что я не ревнив, — промурлыкал он. — Да мертвым и не пристало ревновать, как считаешь?

— Да уж.

— Но ты не любишь его. А я — люблю. Странной, извращенной, темной любовью. Люблю издеваться над ним, люблю, когда он злится. Забавно, правда?

— Не все темные умеют любить — даже так.

— О да. Райст не любил никого так, как свои творения. В частности, саблю. А знаешь, пожалуй, я раскрою тебе секрет, Флар. У Трейра сейчас сабля Райста, и Трейр мчится по трассе на огромной скорости. Он тоже на грани между жизнью и смертью. Как и ты. Как и твой отец. 

Ливид засмеялся и вдруг на его месте оказалась красивая светловолосая женщина.

— Здравствуй, Флар. Не знаю, что видел Ривор, когда вдыхал свои порошки и глотал травы, но ты видишь мир мертвых. Мы губим тех, кого мы любим, и губим тех, кто любит нас. Твоя мать не знает, насколько опасно то снадобье, которое она тебе дает. Ты рискуешь остаться здесь, с нами. А Райст расстроится твоей смерти. Моей смерти он был только рад — они с Трейром ее и подстроили. Глупые дети… Я ведь любила его. Да, я была с ним жестока — но он не оставлял мне выбора. 

— Вы…

— Да, я Люция, мать Райста. Он никогда меня не любил. Он любил свои артефакты, Трейра и — с недавних пор — тебя. Поэтому ты не должен умереть. Глупый щенок, он никогда не понимал, как важна любовь.

Флар взглянул на Люцию с сочувствием. Но тут перед ним оказался… Ривор — Флар узнал его. Отец Райста.

— Она хотела знать, что я видел, когда глотал или вдыхал? — грубовато спросил он. — То, что ей и не представить. Это было такое блаженство… Должно быть, ты поймешь меня. Хочешь увидеть свою девочку? Давай, вдохни вместе со мной. 

Ривор протянул Флару немного порошка.

— Этого должно хватить. Ну же, давай. Конечно, мне было плевать на свою женушку и на сына. Впрочем, все кругом ублюдки, и ты скоро это поймешь. Но тебе будет уже наплевать. Давай, не ломайся, вдохни. Ты почувствуешь, что такое летать.

Флар протянул руку. Нерешительно взял горсть порошка. Все было размыто, расплывчато.

— Флар!

Флар не хотел откликаться. Он хотел сдаться. Он догадывался, что будет, если он вдохнет. Он навсегда останется рядом с Лиекой. Теперь он знает, что смерть — это не конец. Во Тьму реальный мир, во Тьму светлоградский плен, во Тьму мать и Даэрина, Аллию, во Тьму Райста и Тею… Вот только отец — если он жив, что тогда? Флар на секунду остановился.

— Флар! Флар, проснись!

Флар нехотя открыл глаза. Аллия все еще стояла рядом с его кроватью.

— Если хочешь узнать что-то у Райста, давай быстро. Сейчас есть время, когда нас никто не должен засечь, — она говорила, явно нервничая. 

Они вышли в человеческий город, она крепко держала его руку — не вырваться. Еще одна дверь…

Райст поднимает взгляд — и у него округляются глаза.

— Флар, чтоб тебя…  
— Быстро, Флар, — предупреждает Аллия.  
— Райст. У меня к тебе один вопрос, ответь быстро и честно. Как звали твоего врага, который уничтожил твою саблю?  
— Флар, Тьма тебя…  
— Райст, это важно.  
— Ливид, — что-то в интонации Флара заставило Райста подчиниться. По всплеску темной Эмет Флар чувствует, что задел Райста за живое, но Аллия уже утаскивает его прочь.

— Какого черта, Флар?! — запыхавшись, спрашивает она, втолкнув его в комнату.  
— Я… неважно, — выдыхает Флар. — Все было не зря. Надо знать, получилось ли.  
— Что получилось, Флар? Ты что-то узнал про Таэреля?  
— И да, и нет. Идем, Аллия. Я проведу тебя в изнанку. Только ты никому больше не покажешь этот путь.  
— И почему только я тебе верю, — пробормотала Аллия.  
— Потому что ты тоже хочешь его найти.

— Да. А еще потому… потому что я не чувствую твоей лжи. Я не знаю, что со мной, Флар. Но… кажется, я стала видеть темную Эмет. Впрочем… впрочем, сейчас не до того. Идем.

— Ты стала Особой? Я же говорил… Впрочем, неважно. Идем. 

И снова человеческий город, и вот Флар представляет себе их с Райстом дом…

Раньше, чем он успевает открыть дверь, он оказывается обездвиженным — и Аллия тоже.

— Надеюсь, привести сюда Светлую было твоим хитрым планом, а не глупостью, — промурлыкала Тея.


	22. Гости

«Как я могла так глупо попасть впросак?» — в сотый раз спрашивала себя Аллия. Да, ей было нелегко, она боялась, что Флар вот-вот умрет, и боялась — стыдно сказать — кого-то позвать, надеялась справиться сама. Да, она была сама не своя, когда вдруг заметила — впервые — что видит не только Свет, но и Тьму. И все-таки. «Я слишком люблю полагаться на себя и ни на кого более. Я проиграла так же глупо, как и Леанис — и по той же причине.»

— Ты неразговорчива, Светлая, — заметила Тея. — А впрочем… дело твое. Что же теперь с тобой делать? Может, договориться со Светлыми обменять тебя на Райста? Но ты знаешь наше местоположение — должно быть, сюда тут же набегут ваши ребята. Надо подумать, надо хорошенько подумать.

«Фарро…» — мелькнула в голове Аллии мысль. «Фарро не знает, что я здесь… Как же, должно быть, он обеспокоится, когда узнает, что я пропала…»

— Раз я пропала из Светлограда, Райсту придется несладко, — заметила Аллия, но фраза не возымела желаемого эффекта.  
— Ему полезно, — усмехнулась Тея.

Аллия снова замолкла, опустив голову. 

***

«Я должна помочь ему, разрази меня Тьма. Но как?» — Адалина кусала губы. 

Она закрыла глаза, призывая Тьму из человеческого мира. То, чему она научилась совсем недавно. 

Это был странный сгусток Тьмы. Не удавалось понять, не удавалось расшифровать, и он даже не плыл к Центру, как было с большинством сгустков последние дни.

Адалина впитала… и вдруг ей яснее, чем когда-либо, вспомнились слова Райста. Он как-то рассказывал ей про своего друга Трейра — и описывал его темную Эмет именно так. Не расшифровать, не понять, что за эмоция, что за чувство за этим стоит. Возможно ли такое? Возможно ли, что ей, Адалине, удалось выйти на Трейра? То, чего не удавалось ни Светлым, ни Темным.

«Тьма… Мне не справиться с Трейром в одиночку. Но к кому я могу обратиться? Кто еще заинтересован найти его? Церция? Ну уж нет, только не к ней».

Адалина задумалась.

— Хочешь взглянуть, что будет с твоим ненаглядным Мастером Боли? Уже совсем скоро. Фарро спелся со Светлыми и не спустит ему с рук пропажи Аллии, — прозвучал издевательский голос совсем близко. Адалина вскинула голову.

— Икфис, — и вдруг ее осенило. — Икфис, послушай… Не знаю, много ли от тебя толку, но одной мне точно не справиться. Я знаю, где Предатель.  
— Что?  
— Что слышал.  
— Где?  
— Так я тебе и сказала. Ты говоришь, Аллия пропала? Трейр может знать, где она. Мы должны найти Фарро.

— Чего ты хочешь, Адалина? — прищурился Икфис. — И как ты узнала, где Предатель?  
— По его Эмет. Я хочу найти Трейра. Он может знать, где твоя ненаглядная госпожа. Он может знать, где Аллия. И он может помочь мне в моих делах.

— Вызволить Мастера Боли? Забудь, Адалина. Светлые держатся за него крепче, чем ты думаешь.  
— Ты хочешь найти Трейра или нет, Икфис? Если нет — свободен.

— Хочу, — Адалина заметила, как Икфис стиснул зубы.  
— Тогда вперед. Уговорим Фарро пойти с нами… не ахти какая компания, но втроем надежнее, чем вдвоем или одной. Никогда бы не подумала, что придется объединяться с вами.

***

Трасса была пустынной, справа и слева простирались поля. Трейр затормозил. 

Он не мог понять, уложить у себя в голове, что произошло. Память подкидывала самые странные версии. 

Ему казалось, что только что он валялся на коленях и по щекам текли слезы. Ему казалось, что только что ублюдок Флар заставил его вспоминать родителей, и это вышло до того болезненно, словно они умерли только что, а не столетия назад. 

И в то же время ему казалось, что только что… нет, это было что-то за гранью разумного, что-то, что не могло вместить в себя его сознание. Флар, Райст, Ливид, сабля… Все плясало перед глазами, стоило их закрыть, и не желало складываться в цельную картину.

Флар и Райст, собирающиеся в Светлоград. Таэрель, отчаянно желающий умереть. Что же произошло на самом деле?

Что-то внутри нашептывало, что если происходит что-то выходящее за рамки привычного, значит, без Флара здесь не обошлось.

Трейр еще раз безуспешно попытался вспомнить все произошедшее. «Неужели Флар смог провернуть все это из-за самоубийства своего отца?»

Оставалась целая Тьма вопросов. При чем здесь Ливид и сабля? И почему, в конце концов, ему, Трейру, захотелось просто сесть и уехать? И что ему делать теперь?

Навстречу промчалась другая машина. Трейр не обратил особенного внимания. Он вышел из машины, надеясь немного размять ноги, и закрыл глаза, надеясь привести мысли в порядок. 

Все произошло слишком быстро.

— Ну здравствуй, Предатель, — произнес знакомый голос над ухом. Горло царапнул нож. «Как банально».

Двоих он узнал. Икфис, верный пес Теи, и Адалина, любовница Райста. Третьего он видел впервые.

— Чем обязан? — лениво спросил Трейр.  
— Проведи нас туда, где вы прячетесь, — ответила за всех Адалина.

Трейр рассмеялся.

«Хочешь, чтобы к тебе пришли гости, Флар?» 

Ему было даже интересно, чем это кончится. «Надеюсь, Светлые не с ними. Я проведу их… а сам в тот же момент вернусь в машину и только меня и видели. И пусть Флар сам расхлебывает последствия».

— Это в изнанке, но не Светлоград и не Дарк-Сити, — запросто ответил Трейр. — Если готовы, что ж… я проведу вас.  
— Это может быть ловушка, — предупредил Икфис.  
— У нас есть выбор? — резонно возразил незнакомый Темный. — После всего риска, на который мы пошли, чтобы найти его…  
— Идем, — кивнула Адалина. — Веди, Трейр.

***

— Какой сегодня щедрый на гостей день, — заметила Тея. — Что ж, Икфис, Адалина, Фарро… приветствую вас. Интересно, как вам удалось сюда попасть?  
— Нас провел Трейр, госпожа, — ответил Икфис. Адалина поморщилась.   
— Аллия! — воскликнул Фарро.  
— Фарро! Ты… Но как? Как вам это удалось?  
— И где сам Трейр? — спросила Тея. «И что мне делать с таким количеством пленников?»  
— Он… я думал, он будет здесь, но ему удалось провести нас и сбежать, — растерянно ответил Икфис.  
— Вот как. Что же вас сюда привело? Икфис… ты, я так понимаю, искал меня?  
— Да, госпожа. 

Тея задумчиво кивнула.

— А остальные? Раз уж вы здесь, между нами возможно сотрудничество. Вам необязательно оставаться моими пленниками. Но сначала нужно все обсудить.  
— Я хочу вызволить Райста, — хрипловато сказала Адалина. — Я рассчитывала на помощь Трейра в этом деле, но он сбежал.

— Что ж… мы подумаем над этим. А ты, Фарро? Впрочем, можешь не отвечать — кого ты искал, я вижу по твоим глазам. Что ж, поздравляю, вы нашли друг друга. И вас обоих мне нет никакого резона отпускать к Светлым.

«А Трейр, однако, дурак. Пропадает в человеческом мире, где его так запросто нашли Темные. Совсем не боится, что его найдут Светлые».

— Тея, — заговорила Аллия. — Что, если я помогу вам вызволить Райста? Вы отпустите нас?

— Ты? Поможешь вызволить Райста? Зачем это тебе? И где гарантия, что сюда не нагрянет отряд Светлых сразу после того, как я тебя отпущу?

— Подумай над моим предложением, Тея. А я подумаю, как нам лучше все провернуть, чтобы исход устроил всех.

— Исход не устроит как минимум твоих друзей-Светлых. А впрочем… мне кажется, это лучше обсуждать чуть большей компанией. Айси, милая… позови, пожалуйста, Флара.


	23. Решение

Флар уже почти отчаялся. «Зачем? Все было бесполезно».

Изнанка бесконечна, бесконечной казалась и цепочка следов. И тут… вдали ему померещилось серое пятнышко.

Флар снова перешел на бег. Он даже искусственно ускорил себя, использовав Эмет.

— Папа! 

Так и было. Таэрель лежал поперек цепочки следов и смотрел в пустое небо над собой.

— Флар!  
— Папа, я так испугался за тебя… Пожалуйста, не делай так больше…

— Я не буду. Честно, Флар. Прости меня. Я просто… Понимаешь, я узнал, что твоя мама и Даэрин сочетались узами брака в кругу Старейшин, я понял, что наверняка меня в Светлограде сейчас считают предателем… Мне было сложно вынести эту боль. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь меня.

— Трейр… он сказал, ты чувствовал себя обузой для меня. Знай, так никогда не было и не будет. Ты был и останешься дорог и интересен мне.  
— Спасибо, Флар, — Таэрель слабо улыбнулся. — Я не уверен, что меня хватит на обратную дорогу.   
— Я помогу тебе, я поделюсь Эмет. Идем.

***

Флара мучил вопрос — действительно ли созданное им искажение реальности помогло спасти жизнь отцу, или оно было лишь бессмысленной ерундой? Чем это вообще было? Но так ли это, в конце концов, важно — если отец жив? Так ли это, в конце концов, важно — существует ли искаженная реальность хоть для кого-то кроме него, Флара? Так ли важно, не пригрезилось ли ему… нет. Не пригрезилось, Флар узнал то, чего никак не мог знать раньше…   
Так думал Флар, пока они с отцом шагали по изнанке, приближаясь к дому. Флар заметил, что кто-то бежит им навстречу.

— Айси?  
— Флар, Тея зовет тебя. Есть один вопрос, который лучше обсуждать с тобой.  
— Если вкратце — что случилось?  
— Если вкратце — Трейр привел сюда Темных, — Айси поморщилась. — Ничего критичного, все под контролем. Обсуждается вопрос возможности возвращения Райста.

Флар опустил взгляд.

— Чего хотят от меня?  
— Пусть Тея объяснит тебе. Вообще говоря, дело касается всех, кто живет на изнанке, — Айси взглянула на Таэреля. Тот едва заметно вздохнул.

«Не все тебе быть в стороне, папа. Иногда приходится участвовать, и мне даже, пожалуй, кажется, что для тебя это правильно».

— Ладно. Что ж, идем. Пусть Тея объясняет, в чем дело.  
— Мне обязательно присутствовать? — спросил отец.  
— Да, — кратко ответил Флар. — Извини, папа. Слишком долго все здесь решалось без тебя.  
— Решалось бы и дальше, — пожал плечами отец.  
— Нет, — неожиданно жестко заключил Флар.

***

Едва Тея наложила на дом чары, препятствующие выходу, и пригласила «располагаться», Фарро подошел к сидевшей на полу у стены Аллии, решительно сел рядом, положил голову ей на колени. «Эх, Фарро. Не сейчас же». 

Но Аллия сдалась. Это было так просто — сдаться. Сидеть и гладить его по голове, наплевав, что подумают об этом Темные. «Я и сама уже не Светлая больше. Чем я отличаюсь от Теи? И… что я чувствую к Фарро? Имею ли я право это чувствовать?» 

Это было так странно — задаваться вопросом, имеешь ли право что-то чувствовать. Ведь чувствуешь — и все тут, не так ли?

«Тьма, почему все вдруг стало так сложно… Есть ли мне место в Светлограде — теперь? Совсем недавно Даэрин сделал меня Старейшиной. Неужели он ошибся? Неужели были правы все, кто говорил, что я не заслуживаю этой чести? Неужели я не докажу обратного? Но как? Снова стать Светлой, разучиться видеть Тьму, забыть про Фарро…»

Аллия взглянула на Фарро, который умиротворенно закрыл глаза, лежа у нее на коленях. 

«Готова ли я пожертвовать твоими чувствами — да и своими, чего уж там? Готова ли я пожертвовать своей новой сутью — во благо Светлограда? Я даже не могу понять, что происходит, я не понимаю этого с того самого момента, как я привела в Светлоград Флара, лишившись памяти. Если он явится сюда — пусть объяснит мне хоть что-нибудь, пусть…»

Когда открылась дверь, Аллия взглянула на вошедших. Темная девушка — вроде бы Тея назвала ее Айси, — Флар и Таэрель. 

— Ну что ж, теперь, когда все в сборе, — Тея не утрудила себя приветствием, — можно обсудить наши планы. Флар… Начнем с тебя. Каковы твои дальнейшие планы?

Аллия заметила растерянность на лице Флара.

— Я не знаю, Тея, — сознался он. — Мне нужно все обдумать.  
— Что ж, сдается мне, нам все-таки нужен Райст, — насмешливо произнесла Тея. — Без него ты слишком много думаешь и слишком мало делаешь. 

К удивлению Аллии, Флар медленно кивнул.

— Но как его вернуть? — спросил он.

— Аллия предлагает помощь, не так ли, Аллия? — Тея взглянула на нее, Аллия кивнула. — Но после этого мы с хорошей вероятностью утратим наше прекрасное укрытие здесь, на изнанке. Весь вопрос в том… согласны ли мы на такой обмен.

— Нет, — вырвалось у Флара.  
— Нет, — вторил ему Таэрель.  
— Что, Райст не настолько ценный сторонник?  
— Я не согласна, — заспорила Адалина.  
— Ох, молчала бы, — пробормотал Икфис. — Будто тебе Райст нужен именно как сторонник…

Адалина окинула его угрожающим взглядом, но Икфис только пожал плечами.

— А если под угрозой будет жизнь Фарро, ты согласишься указать нам способ спасти Райста, Аллия? — вкрадчиво спросила Адалина.

Аллия вздрогнула, вцепилась в плечи Фарро — но в следующую секунду Адалина и Тея обменялись понимающими взглядами, и вдруг Фарро швырнуло в другой конец комнаты, он ударился головой об стену и повалился на пол без чувств. Аллия бросилась к нему, но Тея даже бровью не повела — да ей и не нужно было внешних проявлений силы. Аллия просто не смогла сдвинуться с места. Здесь все были против нее.

— Таэрель… Флар… Прошу… — вырвалось у нее.  
— Боюсь, я не в силах тебе помочь, — Таэрель грустно склонил голову.  
— Прости, Аллия. Нам действительно нужно вызволить Райста. И тогда Фарро ничего не будет угрожать, — равнодушно пожал плечами Флар.

— Но я не смогу вернуться в Светлоград!  
— Ты и так навряд ли смогла бы вернуться после такой оплошности. Ты ведь теперь Старейшина, верно, Аллия? Старейшинам такое не сходит с рук. Будешь жить здесь.

— Нет! — Аллия была в отчаянии. Значит вот так вот просто… А что если пойти на блеф?

— Отказываешься? — в голосе Теи прозву чала неприкрытая угроза. — Его жизнь на волоске… Но, пожалуй, стоит сначала проверить, много ли в нем крови — как считаешь?

— Подожди, — оборвал ее Флар. — Я думаю, Аллия все обдумала и согласна нам помочь.

«Провались ты, Флар. Ты заманил меня сюда и, кажется, не думаешь извиняться».

— Аллия? — Тея пристально взглянула на нее.  
— У меня есть доступ к комнате, где держат Райста. Для этого я должна буду вернуться в Светлоград, и как можно быстрее, пока доступ не закрыли.

Мелькнула смутная надежда на то, что получится обмануть Тею, объяснить все Даэрину и спасти Фарро… Хотя что Светлым — жизнь одного Темного?

— У меня очень кстати есть Артефакт Клятвы. К счастью, в Светлограде его у меня не забрали, — произнес Флар, и Аллия поняла, что все отнюдь не так просто, как ей бы того хотелось.


	24. Отмычка

Улэ вздохнула. Только что был интересный проект, редактирование летописи Светлограда, в те дни, когда весь город гудел как потревоженный улей, и вот снова — проверка отчетности, скукотища… Не то чтобы интересные события в Светлограде прекратились, просто они стали менее благоприятными, и Старейшины, очевидно, ждали, когда снова настанут счастливые времена, чтобы описать все то, что происходило, без налета отчаяния, овладевшего Светлоградом, когда опять пропал Флар, когда пропала Аллия, совсем недавно ставшая новой Старейшиной. Фидиара, руководитель отдела, говорила, что скоро Улэ сможет вернуться к редактированию летописи, но Улэ не верила. Что-то подсказывало ей, что удача отвернулась от светлого города. 

Улэ зашла в интернет, скучая, открыла вкладку «Answerer». Загадочный сайт, где незнакомец отвечал на волнующие вопросы, был еще одним источником тайн для Светлограда. Но ответы прекратились. Улэ вздохнула снова, когда в ее кабинет зашел Ковиэл. Улэ быстро свернула вкладку и сделала вид, что очень усердно занимается отчетностью.

— Улэ, еще одно срочное собрание в Сердце Светлограда. Даэрин просит всех явиться.  
— Хорошо.

Срочные собрания последнее время проводились часто, даже слишком. Светлоград совещался. Светлоград пытался разобраться в происходящем.  
Вскоре зазвонил колокол. Улэ поспешила выйти из кабинета.

***

Гисса знала, в честь чего Даэрин собирает всех на этот раз. Пропала всякая связь с Фарро, который, один из немногих Темных, охотно сотрудничал со Светлыми. Гиссе казалось, что она догадывается о причинах такого сотрудничества — достаточно было посмотреть, как Фарро смотрел на Аллию, когда они были рядом. Оставалась Церция, но и она не так уж жаждала сотрудничать со Светлыми по последней информации. Было похоже, что Церция откуда-то получила информацию о местонахождении Трейра. Оставался Эгер, но он, кажется, был озабочен тем, чтобы найти одного из своих сыновей, Икфиса. Нужен был кто-то из Неприкасаемых или из хорошо знакомых Свету Темных разделителей. Даэрин ходил сам не свой последние дни, Гисса чувствовала это, чувствовала она также и то, что бессильна помочь своему супругу. Это ее угнетало. Ее пугало, что сын снова исчез, пугало, что исчезла Аллия. Творилось что-то совершенно непонятное, и Гисса торопилась на собрание, в надежде, что оно хоть что-нибудь прояснит.

***

Сегодня Райст узнал о том, что пропала та самая уверенная в себе Светлая, с которой к нему в последний раз приходил Флар. Приходил с каким-то совершенно дурацким вопросом, и это все никак не шло у Райста из головы. Как звали его врага. «Серьезно, Флар?» 

И что, во имя Тьмы, Флар забыл в Светлограде?

Райст узнал о пропаже Светлой не самым приятным образом. Похоже, Светлые все-таки решили пускать к нему Темных, чтобы те удовлетворяли свои потребности в мести. На счастье Райста, сегодня приходило лишь несколько Темных с не самой богатой фантазией, и притом определенно до сих пор испытывавших животный страх перед Райстом, даже пленным. 

Райст не заметил, что он не один, до тех самых пор, пока его не схватили за руку, и вдруг на душе у него потеплело — он моментально узнал действие того самого артефакта, артефакта скрытности, который они делали вдвоем с Фларом. 

— Быстрее, Темный, — раздраженно прошептал голос, и Райст, сосредоточившись, наконец заметил ту самую пропавшую Светлую. Куда бы она его ни вела, это было к переменам, а значит, к лучшему. Райст последовал за ней, вышел — и, о счастье, оказался в человеческом городе! 

В городе они не задержались, почти сразу прошли через двери снова — и вот Райст отпустил ее руку, стоя в домике на изнанке, в домике, построенном вместе с Фларом. 

На полу, на кровати сидели и стояли Темные, Особые и один Светлый — Таэрель.

Райст быстро нашел взглядом Флара. «Тьма, Тьма, как же я скучал…»

— Привет, Райст, — первой, как всегда, заговорила Тея.  
— Я привела его. Верни Фарро в сознание, ты обещала, — сказала Светлая.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся Райст. — Не скажу, что рад всех видеть, но определенно рад снова быть дома. 

Тея щелкнула пальцами. Фарро, тот самый Темный, который приходил к Райсту вместе со Светлыми, когда Райст был в плену, неторопливо открыл глаза. 

Светлая подбежала к нему.

— Ты в порядке, Фарро?  
— Аллия, — он улыбнулся. Райст подумал, что с этими двоими ему все ясно. Чувства порой вспыхивают между Светом и Тьмой… «Наверное, я и сам тому подтверждение».

Райст увидел Адалину, жадно впившуюся в него взглядом, и, усмехнувшись, небрежно кивнул ей. Она расцвела на глазах, он увидел ее улыбку — и почти сразу равнодушно отвернулся. Взглянул на Икфиса, верного пса Теи, взглянул на Таэреля, смотревшего с опаской — и вновь остановил свой взгляд на Фларе.

— Даже не обнимешь меня после долгой разлуки, Флар?

Райст почувствовал, как все взглянули на него после этих слов, а Флар явно смутился. 

— Обойдешься, — буркнул он.  
— Да неужели? Тебя так смущают все присутствующие, что начинаешь строить из себя недотрогу? — продолжил издеваться Райст. Он сделал пару широких шагов и легко подхватил Флара на руки, прижимая к себе. — Кстати, а где Трейр? Кто-нибудь расскажет мне, что происходило здесь в мое отсутствие и откуда в нашем уютном домике столько незваных гостей?

— Я нашла Трейра по его Эмет, — сказала Адалина. — Он был в машине, ехал по трассе. Он провел нас сюда… и сбежал.  
— Это странно, — задумчиво произнес Райст. — Мне нужно знать про Трейра подробнее.  
— Я могу рассказать тебе, — шепнул Флар, которого Райст все еще прижимал к себе. «Раз шепотом, значит, Флар не хочет говорить при всех…»  
— Расскажешь, — пообещал Райст, не заботясь о том, что, в отличие от Флара, говорит вслух. — Обязательно расскажешь. 

Он заметил, как навострила уши Тея, и усмехнулся про себя.

— Боюсь, нам нужно ненадолго вас покинуть, — небрежно произнес он, затем подхватил Флара поудобнее и вышел из домика. Флар не сопротивлялся, лишь, когда они вышли, уперся ладонями в плечи Райста, отстраняясь, и взглянул укоризненно — как это умел только он. «Тьма, как же я скучал…»

Флар взглянул куда-то над плечом Райста, и Райст обернулся. За ними увязалась Тея. «Проклятье… Никакой приватности».

— Тея, родная… Я понимаю, ты соскучилась, но не могла бы ты немного подождать? — раздраженно произнес Райст.  
— Я, очевидно, расстрою тебя, но нет. Не могла бы, — усмехнулась Тея. — Мне тоже интересно, что Флар собирается рассказать тебе про Трейра.

Райст стиснул зубы. Он рассчитывал не сразу приступить к расспросам…

— Я расскажу вам обоим, — произнес вдруг Флар, — только дай нам с Райстом немного времени, хорошо?

Райст усмехнулся. Он знал, его Тея запросто послала бы во Тьму в ответ на такую просьбу, а вот к Флару могла бы и прислушаться. 

Тея вздохнула.

— И ты туда же, Флар?  
— Прости, Тея, но… я слишком хорошо его знаю. И его не слишком смущают свидетели. А вот меня — да.

Райст нахмурился. Ему не понравилось, как Тея и Флар переговаривались так, будто его не было рядом.

— Хорошо, я поняла тебя. Что ж… я подожду здесь. Где будете вы — это ваша забота. Желаю хорошо провести время, — в голосе Теи отчетливо слышалась досада.

— Может, опустишь меня наконец? — спросил Флар.  
— О, непременно, — усмехнулся Райст. — Опущу, и не один раз.

Флар закатил глаза.

— Вечно ты…  
— Ты скучал? — перебил его Райст, быстро направляясь вдаль по изнанке.  
— Что? — удивился Флар.  
— Я спрашиваю, скучал ли ты по мне.  
— Ну…  
— Ну?  
— Может и скучал, но…  
— Давай без «но», — Райст резко остановился, приник губами к губам Флара, таким желанным. Флар отвечал на поцелуй, сначала несмело, потом все более увлекаясь, и это было лучшим ответом на вопрос Райста. «Скучал… я знаю, ты скучал по мне Флар. Тьма, я-то как по тебе скучал в этом проклятом светлом городе…» 

Они прошли совсем немного, их довольно легко могли увидеть, но Райста это не слишком волновало. Он уложил Флара на спину. Изнанка, послушная желаниям Райста, прогнулась под ними, сомкнулась над ними, как вода… «У Ливида это все равно получалось куда легче и быстрее…» — мелькнуло в голове у Райста, и он едва заметно поморщился, отгоняя неуместные мысли. Райст пошире раздвинул ноги Флара, устроился между его расставленных, чуть согнутых коленей, положил ладонь Флару между ног, чувствуя, как сходит с ума от желания. Так хотелось наконец-то получить свое… Не меньше, впрочем, хотелось и поиграть с Фларом в их давно забытые игры. Сделать больно и хорошо, пощекотать нервы…

Флар возбудился довольно быстро — Райст знал, как порой Флара заводят простые ласки руками, даже сквозь джинсы. Райст усмехнулся своим мыслям. Он вспомнил, чего давно не делал с Фларом… отчасти потому, что шел у Флара на поводу. И сейчас до мурашек захотелось сделать именно это. Райст расстегнул джинсы Флара, приспустил его трусы, взял в руку затвердевший член. Чувствовать возбуждение Флара было отдельным удовольствием, равно как и слушать, как он прерывисто выдыхает, стоит Райсту смочить слюной свои пальцы, провести по головке. «Тьма, я почти забыл, какой же ты чувствительный, Флар. Давай, выгнись под моими ласками, хотя я знаю, что нужно сделать, чтобы ты застонал в голос от удовольствия».

Однако Райст решил, что задница Флара еще подождет своей очереди, а пока лучше вплотную заняться его членом. Убедившись, что веки Флара плотно сомкнуты, Райст как можно тише отломил язычок пряжки своего ремня. Рука Райста, ласкавшая член Флара, замерла, сжимая, фиксируя. Райст коснулся импровизированным металлическим стерженьком входа в уретру. Флар вздрогнул всем телом, и Райст оценил, как Флару удалось подавить вскрик. 

— Нет, Райст. Только не это…

«Неужели ты не понимаешь, Флар, как меня заводит твое «только не это»?»

— Я прошу тебя, Флар, не абстрагироваться от ощущений, — как же приятно было ощущать свою власть, чувствовать артефакт клятвы на своем пальце!  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы вся изнанка слышала мои крики? — уточнил Флар, явно надеясь, что Райст передумает.  
— Если тебя это так смущает… не мне тебя учить, как отключать себе голос. Хотя я бы послушал, конечно…  
— Тьма, — выругался Флар, но Райст уже увлеченно вдавливал стерженек, вводил его глубже, любуясь тем, как Флар, едва успевший отключить себе голосовые связки, бьется в конвульсиях, как его рот раскрыт в беззвучном крике.

«Какой же ты чувствительный, Флар, что тебе ТАК больно… Стерженек такой тонкий, хотя я, конечно, его не смазал…»

Райст вскоре решил, что хватит издеваться, хотя так заводило смотреть на болезненные для Флара проникновения, и вытащил стерженек, на котором остались капли крови — оцарапал, ну надо же. Щеки Флара были мокрыми от слез.

— Ненавижу тебя, — севшим голосом простонал он.  
— И совсем меня не ждал, скажи еще, — весело подмигнул Райст.  
— Да чтоб ты провалился… Аааа, — Флар не сдержал стона, когда Райст склонился над ним и укусил его за шею — зная, что до багровых следов, которые он попросит Флара не исцелять — от этой мысли было так сладко… — Я могу исцелиться? Не мог найти ничего более подходящего? Или хотя бы смазать?

— Исцеляй, но не шею, — выдохнул Райст. Флар закатил глаза. — Ты ждал, что тебе будет приятно, когда я вернусь, верно? Ты забыл, каким я бываю? А знаешь что? Тебе ведь все равно нравится. Нравится, что я делаю с тобой, что пожелаю.

— Что ты несешь? — Флар поднял брови. — Знаешь, Райст… Я — не Ливид. Ему, может быть, и нравилось, а может, он и сам… ай!

Райст стиснул в руке член Флара.

— Лучше помолчи.

Райст почувствовал, как же сильно ему не хватало возможности причинить кому-нибудь боль — и доставить удовольствие. Впрочем, удовольствие он больше всего любил доставлять самому себе… Он медленно провел пальцем по губам Флара.

— Ставлю на то, что без меня ты стал совсем узким, — прошептал он, и с удовольствием отметил, как Флар чуть прикрыл глаза, облизывая его пальцы. — Перевернись на живот.

Флар послушался, не стал демонстрировать собственную гордость. «Значит, все-таки хотел этого. Значит, все-таки ждал моих прикосновений. Что ж, прости, Флар, что сначала мне захотелось тебя помучить…»

Снова наслаждаясь тем, как Флар облизывает его пальцы, другой рукой Райст погладил спину Флара под футболкой, стянул джинсы вместе с трусами еще чуть ниже. Мокрыми от слюны пальцами нежно погладил вход — и сразу, без предупреждения, резко толкнулся внутрь сразу тремя. Проникать было действительно трудно — сказывался долгий перерыв, но у Райста не было проблем с тем, чтобы применить силу, вырвав у Флара болезненный всхлип. Пара движений, и Райст понял, что уже пора, хватит томить себя и Флара. Смазки под рукой не было, и Райст решил, что они обойдутся слюной. В конце концов, он умел и на сухую — каких только сексуальных экспериментов нельзя было себе позволить, будучи Темным, а не человеком! 

— Может, разденемся? — спросил Флар. — Неудобно же.

Райст не возражал. Он с удовольствием порвал на Фларе футболку — руками, не магией. Ущипнул за соски, согласный еще немного подождать. Сдернул вниз джинсы резким движением. Флар приподнялся на локтях, обернулся.

— Тебе помочь? — в глазах Флара мелькнула смешинка.

Флар отбросил в сторону свои джинсы, трусы и кроссовки, встал перед Райстом на колени и расстегнул его ширинку.

— Очень кстати, потому что смазки у меня с собой нет, — усмехнулся Райст. — Как смажешь — так и войду.  
— Сними футболку, — попросил Флар, стягивая с Райста джинсы вместе с трусами. 

О, он действительно старался. Райсту едва удавалось подавить стоны. В конце концов, он, отбросив в сторону джинсы, трусы и тяжелые ботинки, приподнял Флара за плечо, как в старые добрые времена, и, повернув, бросил наземь лицом вниз. Затем навалился всем телом, оценил, как Флар податливо раскрывается для него, раздвигая руками свои ягодицы. Казалось, будто только от этого уже можно кончить — но Райст еще не получил своего, и он толкнулся внутрь, растворяясь в своих ощущениях…

Дальше все было, как в тумане, Райст двигался, чувствуя, как плывет голова, как опьяняют полувздохи-полустоны Флара, тщательно и тщетно заглушаемые. Он хотел, чтобы они кончили вместе, как уже было, и не один раз — но кончил раньше, и перевернул Флара на спину, давая ему желанную разрядку несколькими небрежными движениями рук — одной внутри, другой на члене.

Флар оказался одетым быстрее, чем Райст успел моргнуть.

— Ну что, идем, Райст? Тея, наверное, нас уже заждалась, — и Флар открыто рассмеялся.  
— Издеваешься, — выдохнул Райст.  
— Издеваюсь, — признался Флар. — Не все же тебе надо мной издеваться.

Райст усмехнулся, притянул к себе Флара, стиснул его в объятиях. Он скучал. Он очень скучал по своему Флару…

Райст одевался не спеша, с хрустом потягиваясь и разминая звенящее от пульсирующего удовольствия тело. Было хорошо, даже слишком. Все еще было ощущение сродни легкому опьянению.

— Идем. Расскажешь наконец все по порядку, — Райст мысленно попросил изнанку их выпустить, и они направились к Тее.  
— Я уж заждалась, — бросила она. — Ну что ж, рассказывай, Флар. 

По Флару было заметно, что он не знает, с чего начать, и Райст подсказал:  
— Расскажи, где сейчас Трейр, и почему его нет здесь?  
— Последний раз, когда я получал откуда-нибудь информацию о Трейре… Словом, вероятнее всего он сейчас едет где-то по трассе. Подробности, думаю, тебе лучше спросить у Адалины. Что касается того, почему его здесь нет… ох. Это будет объяснить сложновато. 

— Ну ты попробуй, — усмехнулся Райст. — Ведь ты у нас справлялся еще и не с такими трудностями.  
— Попробую, — вздохнул Флар. — Ты, должно быть, знаешь, что Трейр последнее время много общался с моим отцом? Так вот, Райст. Это было не просто так. Трейр пытался подтолкнуть его к самоубийству, — Флар замолчал, и в его взгляде Райсту почудилось обвинение.

— Ты уверен? — нахмурился Райст, про себя решив, что это вполне в духе Трейра. — Может, ты выдумываешь?

Флар покачал головой.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы было так, но нет. Когда он пытался отрицать… возможно, это было издевкой, ведь я прекрасно чувствовал Эмет его лжи. Отец ушел в изнанку.  
— И не закончил начатое, — хмыкнул Райст. — Так что оставь свою трагичность.

— Да ну, — взвился Флар. — А не хочешь узнать, какой ценой? И откуда у Трейра сейчас твоя сабля?  
— Что? — Райст поднял брови. «Я не ослышался?» — Флар, ты бредишь.  
— Можешь считать это бредом или верить, мне все равно. Ты хотел услышать — и я расскажу.

— Дай угадаю, Флар, — прозвучал голос, и Райст только сейчас взглянул на Тею, которая, склонив голову набок, загадочно улыбалась, — ты сотворил артефакт-отмычку?

— Поясни, — попросил Флар. Его глаза загорелись любопытством.  
— Я ведь говорила тебе про Мастера Маккама. Даже показывала кое-какие его артефакты.   
— Твой первый фаворит, которого ты обрекла на смерть? — перебил Райст.

— Верно, — Тея была настроена благодушно. — Ты знаешь, что он стал мне неугоден, но вряд ли хоть одна живая душа знает истинную причину.

— Ты говорила, что он хотел влияния, — вспомнил Флар.   
— Да, это правда.   
— Полуправда, как всегда? — уточнил Флар.

— Можно сказать и так. Маленькая недоговорка, — Тея усмехнулась. — Он хотел изготовить Отмычку. Он изготавливал парные артефакты, работающие по принципу ключ-замок… и любил повторять, что и само бытие — лишь артефакт, созданный Творцом. И, конечно, тоже парный. Для каждого замка есть свой ключик. Но двери заперты, а связка ключей в руках Всемогущего. Да, Маккам веровал… Но на каждый замок найдется и своя отмычка. 

— Туманно, — констатировал Райст. — Давай ближе к делу.  
— Не перебивай, Райст, — Флар, как и всегда, жадно внимал новому знанию. — Продолжай, Тея. 

Тея с благодарностью кивнула и продолжила.

— У Маккама был учитель. Он умер в человеческом мире по неосторожности. Он, судя по всему, и внушил Маккаму идею о том, что все мы заперты в тесной комнате со множеством дверей. За одной дверью прошлое, куда не вернуться, за другой — будущее, которое неведомо никому. За другими дверями тайные знания и ответы, миры добрых и страшных сказок, мир мертвых… Метафора зашла слишком далеко: есть двери — есть и ключи, есть ключи — есть и отмычки. Я мало знала о планах Маккама. Догадываюсь, что, если бы он взломал дверь в мир мертвых — воскресил бы своего учителя.

— Звучит красиво, но бред, — усмехнулся Райст.  
— Нет, — возразил Флар. — Не бред. Думаю, учителя он бы не воскресил, а вот пообщаться с ним смог бы.  
— И с кем ты общался? — медленно произнес Райст.  
— О, много с кем. И ты, кстати, тоже. С Лиекой. С Ливидом.  
— Что? — Райст вдруг вспомнил такой неуместный вопрос Флара в Светлограде.  
— Рассказать? — улыбнулся Флар.

***

— Выходит, ты и есть отмычка… — задумчиво произнесла Тея. — Или по крайней мере стал ей на время.

— Мне казалось, Флар по жизни замок, — хмыкнул Райст. Он все еще не мог отойти от услышанного, но старался не подавать виду. — А вообще, вы оба так убеждены, что это все не больные фантазии?

— Да, — в один голос произнесли Флар и Тея.

— Считай, что я сундук, — добавил Флар с усмешкой. — Сундук, запертый на замок. А внутри — отмычка… или, может, даже ключ? Может, все мы такие сундуки?

— Эй, сундук, не забывай, кто первым подобрал к тебе ключик, — подмигнул Райст.

— Забудешь тут, — ответил Флар.

— А не протоптал ли ты тропинку? — хитро улыбнувшись, спросила Тея. — Тропинку к состоянию искажения реальности?

Райст на секунду задумался, а потом так же хитро улыбнулся в ответ.

— Хочешь проверить? — спросил он. Вопрос был риторическим — ведь сам он хотел.

— Райст… — непонимающе начал Флар.  
— Райст… — предупреждающе начала Тея.

Было уже поздно. Райст помнил, как причинять истинную боль — так же, как когда-то причиняла ему мать. Если он вложит все силы и сможет делать это достаточно долго… Флар не должен сойти с ума — артефакт неуязвимости защитит его. Не должен и умереть — по той же причине. Лишь бы Тея не помешала… 

Но Тея, кажется, и не собиралась мешать.


	25. Поезд

«Это смерть?»

«Смерти больше нет».

«Тогда что это?»

«Конец и новое начало».

«Начало чего?»

«Мира, где не будет смерти и боли. Это рождение новой Вселенной. Та Вселенная, в которой ты жила, родилась через боль. Рождение — это боль. Смерть — это боль. Любовь — это боль…»

«Что будет в новом мире?»

«Это не объяснить словами».

«Но я не готова».

«Никто не готов. К этому нельзя быть готовым».

«Кто ты?»

«Я тот, кто отвечал тебе и будет отвечать, пока у тебя есть вопросы».

«Ты… Answerer?»

«Да».

«Что будет со Светом и Тьмой?»

«Они будут гармонично слиты воедино. Многогранность единицы. Ключ — единица. Ключ — многогранник».

«Я не понимаю».

«Ты поймешь. Все поймут».

«Зачем? Мне страшно, слышишь? Я хочу назад. Я вижу лишь тьму…»

«Скоро зажжется свет».

***

«Зачем ты это сделал?»

«Ты даже не попыталась мне помешать. Признайся, тебе тоже было любопытно?»

«Мы заплатим слишком дорого за свое любопытство».

«Мы не умрем».

«Да? Тогда где наши тела?»

«И имена. Ты помнишь свое имя?»

«Нет».

«А его? Как его звали?»

«Ключ. Его звали Ключ. Остальное неважно».

***

«Что нам делать?»

«Я не помню своего имени!»

«Тела… Где наши тела?»

«Мне кажется, границы между нами стираются. Я не только не знаю, кто здесь, но и не понимаю, говорю я или кто-то еще».

«Должен найтись кто-то, кто поможет. Это катастрофа».

«Мама! Мама, мне страшно!»

«Откуда здесь дети?»

«Это город Темных? Тьма, как он назывался?»

«Это город Светлых».

«Нет. Ни то ни другое».

«Мама! Мама, где ты?»

«Зачем вы пожаловали, дети мои?»

«Я узнал! Это… Это…»

«Мама! Я не могу даже плакать! Мама!»

«Прикоснуться к мудрости твоей, Великая. Правда или выдумка — все равно, только быстрее».

«Когда мать умирает, отцу приходится порой становиться своему ребенку матерью. И горе тому отцу, который захочет, чтобы ребенок слишком быстро взрослел».

«Мама! Мама!»

«Я здесь». 

И был свет.

***

Стучали колеса, за окнами было темно. Улэ задумчиво разглядывала свое отражение в оконном стекле поезда. На верхней полке плакал ребенок — судя по всему, уже давно, Улэ не помнила, она будто бы потеряла счет времени. 

«Да что же это такое? Где его родители?»

Очевидно, соседи по купе не были родителями ребенка, иначе почему этот здоровенный смуглый мужчина спокойно лежит на нижней полке, слушает музыку — через наушники, но очень громко — и листает журнал с изображением сложной молекулы на обложке? Почему эта миловидная девушка на верхней полке, лежа на боку, читает старинный фолиант, такой неуместный в этом поезде, и кажется полностью погруженной в чтение? 

Но где тогда его родители?

Телефон пиликнул, показывая, что поймал сеть. Улэ нерешительно встала и взглянула на ребенка. Было совершенно непонятно, мальчик это или девочка.   
В растерянности, стесняясь искать родителей несчастного создания, Улэ взглянула на экран телефона.

Answerer. Интересное приложение, но Улэ не помнит, когда и где она его установила. 

«Как успокоить плачущего ребенка? Я в поезде и не знаю, где его родители». — набрала она.

«Ребенку не нравится, что едет поезд. Дерни за стоп-кран — и он успокоится».

«Не смешно».

«Согласен, не смешно. Потому что это правда. Ты не задумывалась, кто ты и куда едет этот поезд?» 

Улэ вздрогнула. Вдруг она поняла, что понятия не имеет, кто она, не помнит, как оказалась в поезде… была ли до этого в поездах…

Что-то смутно мелькнуло на пороге памяти — но ничего не прояснилось.

«Я помню о себе мало. Только имя. Это странно. Может ты расскажешь мне, кто я?»

«Нет. Ты должна вспомнить сама».

«А куда едет этот поезд?»

«Если тебе действительно интересно, ты найдешь ответ». 

Улэ беспомощно оглянулась по сторонам. Ребенок все плакал и плакал, не унимался. Звуки его плача смешивались со стуком колес, с громкой музыкой из   
наушников незнакомца на соседней нижней полке. «Конечно мне интересно, куда я еду! Как может быть иначе?»

Мелькнула мысль спросить у кого-нибудь, но Улэ до ужаса не хотелось нарушать покой пассажиров своими глупыми вопросами. Тревога нарастала. Улэ вышла из вагона… ей в глаза бросился стоп-кран. Он был прикручен проволокой — не иначе, от таких же идиотов, которые наслушаются советов незнакомцев из приложений и хотят дернуть… 

Улэ стало зябко. Она сунула руки в карманы джинсов… и вдруг нашла там сигареты и зажигалку.

«Я что, курю? Вот это новость». 

Улэ знала, что в поездах курить запрещено. Она решила пройтись по вагону. Лица, полные безразличия, кто-то спал, кто-то уткнулся в книгу, кто-то слушал музыку. Никто не обращал на нее ни малейшего внимания. Захотелось крикнуть: вы-то сами помните, кто вы? Знаете, куда едете?   
Улэ вернулась в свое купе, но на месте ей не сиделось. Она нашла в себе смелости подойти к светловолосой девушке в соседней боковушке, уютно расположившейся за столиком на нижней полке. Перед ней стоял нетронутый чай, и Улэ это почему-то удивило. Никто больше здесь не заваривал чай.

— Извините, вы не подскажете, куда едет этот поезд?

Мягко улыбнувшись, девушка обернулась к ней и поправила лилии в волосах.

— Девушка, с вами все в порядке?

— Нет, — Улэ покачала головой. — А вы помните, кто вы? Помните, куда вы едете? Если помните — скажите!

Девушка привстала и коснулась прохладной ладонью лба Улэ.

— Хотите чаю? Он с мятой, должен вас успокоить.

— Не надо меня успокаивать! — Улэ разозлилась. — Если я захочу успокоиться, я… Я пойду курить в тамбур, и что вы мне сделаете?

Девушка лишь пожала плечами, чуть поморщилась и отвернулась к окну, показывая, что разговор окончен.

— У тебя есть сигареты? — спросил низкий женский голос из соседнего купе. — Может, поделишься? 

Улэ претило обращение на ты, и она не собиралась всерьез идти курить, но отчего-то вдруг захотелось ответить незнакомке утвердительно. Для того,   
чтобы пообщаться хоть с кем-то здесь.

— Поделюсь, — кивнула она.   
— Пошли, — незнакомая девушка вышла из своего купе. Она немного насторожила Улэ: вела себя явно вызывающе, одета была в кожу, на ногах — высокие сапоги, нос напоминал клюв хищной птицы. 

Они вышли в тамбур, Улэ протянула девушке сигареты и зажигалку, и, чуть помедлив, затянулась и сама. 

— Первый раз куришь, что ли? — хохотнула девушка.  
— Я не помню, — честно ответила Улэ. — А ты помнишь? Помнишь свое прошлое? Знаешь, куда едет этот поезд?

Девушка покрутила пальцем у виска.

— Совсем больная, — констатировала она. 

Еще одна девушка зашла в тамбур. Она сразу понравилась Улэ: русоволосая, с прямым ясным взглядом серых глаз, и какая-то очень… светлая? Это слово отозвалось в сознании Улэ намеком на воспоминания. Светлая — темная… Темная — светлая…

— Здесь нельзя курить, — бросила вошедшая. Улэ стало стыдно, но она продолжила.  
— Всем нельзя, а мне можно, — хищно усмехнулась девушка, курившая вместе с Улэ.  
— Я буду вынуждена доложить начальнику поезда.  
— Ой, да пожалуйста. Найди его сначала.  
— Найду. Ваши имена и номера мест, пожалуйста.   
— Так я тебе и сказала, — девушка смачно сплюнула на пол. Вошедшая поморщилась. 

Улэ смущенно представилась и добавила:  
— Если вы найдете начальника поезда, будет очень здорово. Здесь Тьма знает что творится… ой, — Улэ сообразила, что выразилась как-то странно, но девушка уже вышла из тамбура. Светлая… Темная… Свет и Тьма… Что это могло означать? Почему отзывалось в памяти чем-то до боли знакомым?

— Точно больная. Не найдут они начальника поезда. Нет здесь его. Только машинист, и все, — взгляд у незнакомки вдруг стал какой-то странный, будто потусторонний, нездешний…

***

— Здравствуйте. Мое имя Аллия.  
— Привет, красотка! — отозвался бодрый голос. — Знаешь, я как будто где-то тебя уже видел…  
— Вряд ли. Как тебя зовут?  
— Меня зовут Фарро, но ты можешь звать меня… куда угодно.  
— Отлично, Фарро. Пойдем искать начальника поезда.

***

— Я думаю, не стоит рисковать.  
— А я думаю, стоит.  
— Вы, должно быть, любите рисковать, молодой человек? Я в вашем возрасте тоже любил.

«О чем это они?» — Аллия и Фарро приблизились к первому встретившемуся им купе, где велся довольно оживленный разговор.

— По-моему, здесь душно.  
— Душновато, но жар костей не ломит, как говорится.

Аллия подошла ближе. Двое играли в шахматы: один напоминал старика в поношенной одежде, но лицо было молодым. Другой же…

— Девушка, вы что-то хотели? — резковато произнес тот, другой.  
— Простите. У вас важный спор?  
— Смеетесь? Мы спорим о том, нужно ли открывать окно.  
— Мне нужен начальник поезда.

Мужчина тотчас встал.

— Представьтесь, пожалуйста. Я Даэрин.  
— Аллия. Это Фарро, мой сосед по купе.  
— Зачем вам понадобился начальник поезда?  
— Беспорядки в тамбуре.

Даэрин задумчиво кивнул.

— Мы найдем его. Простите, Элфис, я вынужден идти.

***

Вагон за вагоном, вагон за вагоном… Все страннее и страннее казалось Аллии происходящее. Словно какая-то убежденность у нее внутри пошатнулась. Фарро вел себя так, будто они знакомы сто лет, пассажиры отвечали, что начальника поезда нет, и отворачивались, и только Аллия и Даэрин были уверены: он есть. И уже не так важно было, курит ли кто-то в тамбуре.

Важно было другое. Важно было, чтобы над ситуацией был хоть какой-то контроль. А то не ровен час… Аллия замерла.

— Что такое? — спросил Даэрин.  
— Все в порядке? — поинтересовался Фарро.  
— Я только что поняла… только не смейтесь и не считайте меня сумасшедшей. Я поняла, что не знаю, куда едет этот поезд. 

Они не засмеялись, и по их лицам Аллия мгновенно поняла: она была не одинока в своем незнании.

*** 

Тея недовольно посмотрела вниз. Компания, которая собралась у нее в купе, ей не нравилась. Они шумно что-то обсуждали и отвлекали ее от чтения древнего фолианта.

— …Значит, она просто исчезла?  
— Кто, Хуарума? Да.   
— Икфис, ты уверен? Люди не исчезают просто так.  
— Я уже не уверена, что мы люди.  
— Что она тебе рассказывала? Давай еще раз, и подробнее.  
— Я уже рассказал три раза.   
— Но мы должны что-то с этим сделать. Остановить поезд или хотя бы узнать, куда мы едем…  
— Если вы не замолчите, я буду вынуждена позвать начальника поезда, — мило улыбнувшись, сообщила Тея.

Компания дружно расхохоталась.

***

— Не стоит, — произнес незнакомый голос. — Да, ты можешь остановить этот поезд. В тебе хватит силы сорвать все предохранители и дернуть за стоп-кран. Из-за тебя все и началось, экспериментатор. И все же — не стоит.

— Кто вы? — спросила Аллия. Они стояли в тамбуре, и рука Райста замерла на стоп-кране — отчего-то он прислушался к словам незнакомки.  
— Я Лиека. Начальник поезда. 

Все замерли.

— А где ключ? — первым опомнился Райст.  
— Какой ключ? — спросила Аллия.  
— Он про Флара, — пояснила Лиека, будто бы что-то от этого стало яснее.  
— Я не про… стоп. Что я спросил?

— Ты спросил, где ключ. Ключ. Флар. Отец того ребенка, судьба которого тебя так беспокоит, Улэ. Отец нового мира. Ребенок и есть мир. И тот поезд, в котором мы едем. Он мчится. Но время не обогнать. Время живет по своим законам.

Аллия ничего не поняла — но не знала, что спросить. Они нашли начальника поезда, но ничего не стало яснее.

— А мать? Ребенок звал мать, не отца, — робко уточнила Улэ.  
— А мать, кажется, я, — улыбнулась Лиека.   
— Как Метис, богиня разума? — спросила Тея, и Аллия попыталась вспомнить полузабытый древнегреческий миф.

— Именно. Только меня никто не глотал. Просто мой Зевс… словом, ребенок действительно появился на свет из его головы. Дитя его разума. Плод его фантазий. Я здесь только потому, что он обо мне помнит.

— А как успокоить ребенка? Действительно ли нужно дергать за стоп-кран? — спросила Улэ.  
— Нет. Поезд остановится сам, только дайте мне немного времени.

***

Флар упоенно творил. Он созидал бескрайние моря и высокие горы, он созидал все то, что видел в человеческом мире. Он созидал города и дороги. Он творил новый мир. Мир, в котором не будет боли и смерти. 

Она вышла из озера, похожего на Онтарио. Такая прекрасная, что у Флара захватило дух. Он не ожидал — и в то же время знал, что, едва он победит смерть, вновь ее увидит.

— Останови поезд, Флар.  
— Лиека!

— Флар, это важно. Останови поезд. Ты не можешь менять мир так быстро. Мир сопротивляется. Мир плачет, но ты этого не слышишь. Ты как стихийное бедствие сейчас, Флар.   
— Лиека…

— Флар. Услышь мои слова.  
— Я не понимаю тебя.

Лиека подошла ближе. С ее мокрых волос стекали капли. Она взяла Флара за руки.

— Вот так. Остановись. 

Она улыбнулась ему — и вдруг он все понял. Понял и погрустнел.

— Прости, Флар. Ты не можешь обогнать само время.  
— Могу. Я сейчас все могу — веришь?  
— Нет. Есть вещи, над которыми даже у тебя сейчас нет власти.  
— Допустим. Ты побудешь со мной?  
— Нет. Прости, я должна идти. Успокоить мир, который ты так напугал.

***

Поезд больше не ехал. Ребенок больше не плакал, он попросту исчез. Двери открылись, за ними больше не было темноты — только бескрайняя на первый взгляд степь.

— Прощайте. И берегите тех, кого любите, — тихо сказала Лиека, вышла из поезда и растворилась в вечерней мгле. 

Улэ смотрела ей вслед — той, кого любил Флар. Answerer. 

Теперь она все помнила. Память вернулась в один миг. И пришло знание — больше, чем было раньше.

Было пора выходить из поезда.


	26. Врата

Когда она ушла, он сотворил Их.

Врата Боли. Врата Смерти. Врата Хаоса.

Мир больше не менялся по мановению его руки, но Они, как еще один артефакт, возникли легко и послушно его желанию. Они разделили цельный, прекрасный, вновь созданный мир на две половины. И он не знал, что находится за Ними.

И он собирался это узнать.

Когда твое второе имя — Ключ, открыть созданные тобой Врата не составляет труда. Достаточно приложить ладонь к холоду металла, которым они окованы.

За Вратами был густой туман. Непроглядный, словно Флар шагнул в грозовую тучу, синюю-синюю, темную-темную. Флар различил лодку только тогда, когда вплотную подошел к берегу реки. А двоих сидящих в лодке — еще секундами позже.

— Здравствуй, Флар.  
— Привет, Флар.  
— Леанис… Гродес…

Флар испытал стыд и вину. Леаниса убил Райст на его глазах. Творение Мастера Гродеса, дело его жизни… Флар знал, что то, что он сделал с Центром, не является необратимым, и все же чувствовал себя виноватым перед другом своего отца.

— Полагаю, ты хочешь увидеть ту, ради которой ты здесь? — хитро улыбнулся Леанис. — Что ж… Знай, если поедешь с нами на ту сторону реки, тебе не будет дороги назад.

— Ты должен жить, Флар, — сказал Гродес. — Ради Таэреля и Гиссы — ты должен жить.

— Ты однажды ненароком погубишь этот мир, Флар. Ты уже сегодня был близок к этому. Лиека была права — ты катастрофа. Почему бы тебе не остаться здесь, с нами? — в голосе Леаниса зазвучали незнакомые ранее нотки. Голос манил, как пение сирен.

— Лиека не будет рада видеть тебя по ту сторону реки, — возразил Гродес. — Просто будь осторожнее. Выйди за те Врата, что ты создал, но прежде пообещай нам, что более не будешь…

— Это бессмысленно, Гродес. Он не может пообещать нам ничего, пока с ним Райст. О, Райст, мой убийца, тот, кого я мог погубить, когда он был молод, я мог забрать его жизнь взамен жизни светлого… Это тот, кто натворит еще много бед. О, мироздание, зачем ты связало одной нитью этих двоих? — Леанис скорбно покачал головой. — Флар, ты создал Врата, разделив Боль и Смерть. Здесь Смерть, там Боль. Мертвым не больно.

— Я не хочу больше боли, — тихо произнес Флар. — Я так устал от нее. Ее было слишком много, и, выйди я за врата, кто знает, сколько ее еще будет?

— Флар, ты оставляешь там не только боль. Ты оставляешь там тех, кто тебя любит. Ты оставляешь там сотворенное тобой и все то, что ты не успел еще сотворить, — вновь заговорил Гродес. — Я понимаю Леаниса. Он хочет блага для мира — даже сейчас. Но не позволяй ему решать за тебя. Не перекладывай свою боль на своего отца и свою мать.

***

Трейр обнаружил, что затормозил. Все было так странно, будто бы в полусне: вот он ведет машину по трассе, затем поезд по непроглядной темени, и вот снова — машину.

Он открыл дверь и вышел размять ноги. Нужно было подумать обо всем, что происходило за последнее время. Подумать и решить, что делать дальше.

Сабля без ножен осталась лежать на переднем сиденье машины. Как напоминание.

«Интересно, это все еще человеческий мир?»

Задняя дверь его машины открылась. Трейр изумленно смотрел, как один за другим, из его машины выходят Темные, Светлые, Тея, Райст и снова Темные, Светлые…

Им не было числа, они выходили и выходили. Райст подошел к Трейру.

— Давно не виделись, приятель, — с усмешкой произнес он. — Значит, все это правда? Про саблю?

Трейр кивнул.

— Она на переднем сиденье. Можешь взглянуть, — Трейр оглянулся по сторонам. — А где твой светлый дружок? Не то чтобы я по нему соскучился, впрочем, — Трейр дернул плечом, — но готов поспорить, это из-за него тут такое столпотворение. Когда происходит что-то странное, во всем обычно оказывается замешан Флар.

— Хотел бы я знать, где он, — пробормотал Райст, затем открыл переднюю дверь машины и, присвистнув, достал саблю, залюбовался собственным творением.

— Привет, Трейр, — к ним подошла Тея. — Это и есть твоя сабля, Райст? Довольно хороша. И, да, если вы только что говорили про Флара — я считаю, мы обязаны его найти.

— Не уверен, — хмыкнул Трейр. — Может, оставить все как есть? Вы возвращаетесь на изнанку, Светлые — в Светлоград, Темные — в Дарк-Сити, а я еду по своим делам?

— Тебе не жалко терять шанс изменить мир, Трейр? — спросила Тея. — И… могу я узнать, какие именно великие дела тебя ждут? Ехать вперед, пока не объедешь всю Землю?

— Так ты и есть Предатель, — к ним подошел Светлый, и Трейр узнал того самого Даэрина, которого он видел через Артефакт Наблюдения. — Смею напомнить, что Светлым и Темным все еще не следует нарушать Договор. Так что в твоих словах есть доля истины, Предатель. Я созову всех светлых, и мы вернемся в Светлоград, чтобы решить, что делать дальше.

— Ты избежала суда Неприкасаемых, — Тея обернулась. За ее спиной стоял Эгер. — Но я знал, что мы встретимся снова.  
Трейр и глазом моргнуть не успел, как вокруг них оказались все восемь Неприкасаемых. Эгер, Аури, Вейха, Церция, Коркор, Наин и еще двое — их Трейр не знал.

— Жаль, что виселица в Дарк-Сити всего одна, — кровожадно произнес Коркор. Церция не отрывала взгляда от Трейра.

— Я не думаю, что нам нужна виселица, — равнодушно произнес Наин. Неприкасаемые понимающе улыбнулись — и вокруг Трейра, Райста и Теи сомкнулся круг Тьмы.

— Церция… — тихо шепнул Трейр.  
— Прости, милый. Себя я люблю сильнее, — так же тихо ответила она.

— Нееееееееет! — удар снаружи круга Тьмы, и еще один, и еще. Трейр узнал голос Айси, и вдруг взглянул на Райста, затем на Тею. Трое взялись за руки — и внутри круга Тьмы образовался еще один.

***

«Флар, помоги».  
«Флар!»  
«Они хотят убить Тею, Райста и Трейра».  
«Где ты, Флар?»  
«Помоги, это срочно!»

Ответа не было. Улэ кусала губы. Светлые, кажется, не возражали против убийства, один за другим заходя в машину, многие уже вернулись в Светлоград. Остались Старейшины, Гисса и Таэрель.

— Улэ, в машину, срочно!

Пиликнул телефон.

***

— Ты слишком мне дорог. Быстрее, быстрее, кто-то уже едет! Неужели ты не понимаешь, дурак, нас здесь слишком много!  
— А ты?  
— А я… Некогда объяснять. Я стала Особой, Фарро. Со мной ничего не случится. Я останусь здесь. Ну же?

Фарро неохотно повиновался, на прощание сорвав еще один поцелуй. Отчего-то ему казалось, что все сейчас кончится, он больше не увидит Аллию, она исчезнет из его жизни… От этого сердце сжималось в тоске.

Он пошел по Дарк-Сити, куда вернулись многие Темные. Он пошел туда, куда всегда старался прийти, возвращаясь.

Хуарума была не одна. Возле нее уже сидело несколько Темных.

— …знаете ли вы, как птенец вылупляется из яйца и что бывает со скорлупой? Однажды мир должен был расколоться, треснуть, чтобы выпустить того, кто когда-нибудь сможет полететь…

Фарро пожалел, что слушал сказку не с начала.

— …так было уже не раз и еще не раз это повторится. Таков закон бытия. Хрупкая оболочка распадается на части, чтобы явить такое чудо, как жизнь. Но знаете ли вы, что происходит, случись скорлупе расколоться раньше времени? Жестокая девочка хотела это проверить. Она опоила свою подругу зельем, сказав, будто это поможет родить здорового ребенка. Но вместо этого на свет много раньше срока появилось чудовище. Оно разодрало когтями утробу своей матери, умертвив ее. Следующей погибла любопытная девчонка, так и не успев узнать, что же она натворила. А после чудовище выбралось в мир, пожирая тех, кто не мог противостоять ему…

Фарро стало жутко.

***

— Гисса, Таэрель! Быстрее, быстрее, кто-то едет! Я зайду последним, — Даэрин оглянулся по сторонам. Машина приближалась.

***

— Нам не сбежать, — сквозь зубы процедил Райст.  
— Мы не умрем, — шепнула ему Тея.

Внутренний круг успешно выдерживал натиск внешнего. Но разорвать внешний круг казалось за гранью возможного. Сила троих против силы восьмерых…

— Бей в слабые звенья. Бей в новеньких, — шепнул Райст.  
— Пробовала, бесполезно, — покачала головой Тея. — Они все сейчас единое целое.

— Если разорвать круг Тьмы, нас всех увидят люди, и их убьет Договор, — прошептал Трейр.

— Попробуй разорви, — мрачно шепнул в ответ Райст. — Будь круг Тьмы видим для людей, проблем бы уже не было…

— Ключи и замки, — Райст чуть не пропустил удар, не поддержи его Трейр и Тея…

— У тебя идея? Самое время, — Тея почти не отвлекалась от противостояния, и Райст не понял, ирония это или нет.

— Помнишь, как мы с Фларом в искаженной реальности попали в Светлоград?

— Предлагаешь устроить оргию? — Тея усмехнулась. — Только если я буду сверху.

***

Тея поднялась.

— Из-за тебя мы чуть не проиграли, извращенец.

— Так мило это слышать от девушки, которая только что выпустила изо рта мой член… — усмехнулся Райст. — И что-то я не слышу благодарности за то, что мы сбежали.

— Сначала понять бы, куда, — мрачно произнесла Тея. Место, где царил непроглядный туман, ей не нравилось. Не нравилось и чувствовать себя обнаженной. По ногам стекало семя Трейра, который все еще лежал на спине. Тея сделала несколько шагов, и у нее закружилась голова.

— Ну привет, любимая, — произнес чей-то голос. — Раз уж тебе теперь ведомы ответы, которые я так упорно искал… почему бы тебе не вернуть должок?  
— Маккам?

— Здравствуй, моя покорная и непокорная. Кто бы мог подумать, как высоко ты поднимешься. Не больно ли падать? Знаешь, а ведь я уже забыл, что такое боль. Она осталась по ту сторону ворот.  
— Хораскас?

Они оба сидели в лодке. Сидели и смотрели на нее. Маккам протянул к ней руки.

— Благодаря тебе я здесь. И по ту сторону реки тебя ждут еще сотни, если не тысячи, тех, кто здесь по твоей вине. Помоги мне выйти — и ты никогда их не увидишь.

***

— Сынок! Мы с папой так скучали по тебе, — Трейр сделал шаг вперед, и река оказалась неожиданно глубокой — у самого берега.

— Не ходи к нам, — предупредил отец. — Ты еще можешь выйти. Мы — нет.

— Вы прощаете меня? — дрожащим голосом спросил Трейр.  
— Да, милый.  
— Да, Теан.

Трейр вздрогнул. Только они могли звать его старым именем так, чтобы вместо раздражения становилось необъяснимо тепло, и хотелось плакать, плакать навзрыд…

— Скажи, ты ведь плавал на настоящем корабле?  
— Лучше, папа. Я летал на самолете.

Трейр почувствовал, что его начинает сносить течением.

— Выходи скорее, Трейр! Выходи из реки и иди к воротам! Они где-то рядом, — сказала мама.  
— Мама права. Тебе нельзя здесь задерживаться.

— Но я так давно вас не видел… я так хотел… мне так жаль…  
— Оставь это, милый. Иди и не оглядывайся. Когда выйдешь… — она замолкла.

— Это хороший мир, — продолжил за нее отец. — Останься здесь, и мы сможем иногда видеться.

— Не слушай отца, — поморщилась мать. — Беги и не оглядывайся. Возвращайся в человеческий мир. Будь там счастлив… Будь там самым счастливым, летай, плавай, только забудь эту реку, пожалуйста, и никогда, никогда не приходи сюда больше. Здесь опасно.  
Трейр сделал шаг назад, затем, неохотно, еще один. Джинсы и ботинки вымокли, но этого было почти незаметно — ведь весь он был мокрым от тумана, а по щекам стекали слезы.

— Скажи, Теан, у тебя есть ключ от этих Врат? Ведь нет, не так ли? — грустно спросил отец.

— Он есть у того, кто сотворил их. Найди его. Найди его, срочно, Теан, он поможет тебе выбраться. Мы с папой были очень рады увидеть тебя, но… по эту сторону Врат тебе не место.

***

— Отправляется еще одна лодка с Темными, кого сегодня убил Договор, — издевательски произнес Ливид. — Не жалко их, Райст?

— Ему никого не жалко, — не дала ответить Люция. — Ему не жаль даже собственную мать — так о чем ты говоришь?

— А поплыли с нами, Райст? — предложил Ливид все с той же издевкой. — Я знаю, ты скучал по мне.

— Здесь нет боли, а жаль, — задумчиво произнесла Люция. — Я бы не посмотрела, что тебе пошла шестая сотня. Здесь смерть, а боль — она там, за Вратами.

— Да брось, Люция, — усмехнулся Ливид, пока Райст мрачно смотрел на тех двоих, кто планомерно превращал его жизнь в ад, он — позором и насмешками, она — болью. — Знаешь, как ему будет больно, если умрут те, кто ему дорог? Привязываться — дурной тон. Это у тебя не умирал никто из близких, а у твоего дружка здесь родители, у твоего светленького любовника здесь возлюбленная… Что ты будешь делать, если они оба уплывут на ту сторону реки, а, Райст?

Райст пошел назад, не разбирая дороги. Но как бы он ни шел, он снова возвращался к реке.

— Решил, что так просто отсюда уйти? — Ливид расхохотался звонким смехом. — А помнишь, как мы развлекались, Райст? Повспоминай, повспоминай. Ты был таким узким — поначалу… А помнишь, как ты дорожил своим дружком? Помнишь, как ты злился, когда я проделал этот трюк с твоей саблей? Пришлось постараться, но оно того стоило…

— Уходи отсюда, Райст, — сказала Люция. — Уходи и страдай по ту сторону Врат. И пусть на твою долю выпадет не меньше боли, чем на мою. Знаешь ли ты, как это больно — когда тебя предает единственный сын? Ребенок, в которого столько вложила? Знаешь ли ты, как это больно — твоя ненависть, наша вражда? Та боль, что я тебе причиняла, ничто в сравнении с тем, что пришлось испытать мне самой. Чтобы уйти, иди вдоль берега. Может, кого и встретишь.

— Погоди, Райст… — Ливид снова начал что-то говорить, но Райст уже не слушал. Широкими шагами он шел вдоль берега.

***

— Слышишь, Флар? Ты настолько нужен кому-то в мире Боли, что до тебя докричались.

— Я устал, — Флар набрал в ответ всего два слова: «Они справятся».

— Неужели ты бросишь все?

— Прислушивайся к желаниям своего сердца, Флар. Если оно говорит тебе быть здесь, с Лиекой — плыви с нами, — сказал Леанис.

— Здесь вы не будете счастливы, Флар. Здесь нет боли, но нет и счастья. Иди ко Вратам. Ты сотворил их. Ты еще сможешь выйти, — возразил Гродес.

***

— Ты так и не родила мне ребенка, моя рабыня, — задумчиво произнес Хораскас. — И после всю жизнь боялась стать матерью. Дарить новую жизнь гораздо сложнее, чем отнимать у кого-то все, что у него есть, не так ли?

— Верно, — холодно произнесла Тея. — И я выберусь отсюда. И не стану матерью.

— Не зарекайся, моя милая, — сказал Маккам. — Однажды ключ творца этого мира откроет твой замок, и, знай, я появлюсь на свет снова. Эти врата откроются для меня твоим чревом, раз уж ты не можешь открыть мне врата просто так. Ты должна вернуть мне долг. Помнишь те артефакты, что я делал для тебя? Среди них в твоем тайнике остался тот, что делает тебя моей вечной должницей… Ты не умрешь, пока не вернешь мне долг — так или иначе.

— Что ж, значит, буду жить вечно, — усмехнулась Тея.

— Никому не суждено жить вечно, — произнес Хораскас.

— Ступай, Тея. Я отпускаю тебя — пока что, — сказал Маккам. — Но попомни мои слова. Ступай вдоль реки. Там найдешь выход. Живи, и однажды ты вернешь то, что должна. Вернешь мне жизнь — так или иначе. Да, и не вздумай пытаться уничтожить тот артефакт. Уничтожив его, будешь должна мне вдвойне. Не только мою жизнь, но и собственную смерть. Я все предусмотрел. Я знал, что однажды ты захочешь избавиться от меня.

Тея горько пожалела, что не может видеть, когда мертвые лгут. Она уже несколько раз пыталась вырваться из этого ада. Но, видимо, путь действительно лежал вдоль реки. И ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как попробовать пройти этой дорогой.

«Ключ творца этого мира откроет твой замок…» — звучали в ее голове слова Маккама. «Неужели мне предстоит родить ребенка Флару? Чушь, бред, дичь…»

***

— Знай, Флар, если ты останешься в мире Боли, ты однажды изменишь Лиеке с другой женщиной, — произнес вдруг Леанис, его голос стал каким-то нездешним. — И ваш ребенок будет чернее самой Тьмы.

— Ваш ребенок будет таким, каким вы его воспитаете, — возразил Гродес. — Но он будет Мастером. Как и ты, Флар…

— Что вы несете? — Флар почувствовал раздражение.

— Флар! — он обернулся. Перед ним стояла Тея, совершенно обнаженная и — Флар не мог не отметить — прекрасная в этом тумане. — Как прекрасно, что я тебя встретила. Здесь жутко, — она поежилась. — Помоги мне выбраться отсюда, Флар. Пожалуйста.

Флар улыбнулся и протянул ей руку.

— Идем. Надеюсь, я смогу открыть Врата изнутри.

***

— Еще немного, и Врата будет не открыть даже тому, кто их создал, — грустно сказала мама. — Так что беги, Теан. Беги, сынок, и не вздумай возвращаться.

— Трейр! — окликнул знакомый голос.  
— Райст! Они сказали, Врата скоро будет не открыть.  
— Так идем, скорее!  
— Но куда?  
— Вдоль реки. Мы должны найти Флара и Тею.  
— Райст…  
— Что?  
— Держи меня за руку, чтобы мы не потерялись снова.  
— Разумно.

***

— А Райст и Трейр? — спросил вдруг Флар, замерев у самых Врат.

— Забудь о них, Флар. Именно Райст причинил тебе эту боль. Именно Трейр пытался причинить еще большую, доведя твоего отца до самоубийства.

Помедлив, Флар кивнул и коснулся ладонью холода Врат.

— Проклятье…  
— Что? — обеспокоенно спросила Тея.  
— Они не открываются.  
— Ты можешь понять, почему?

— Я слишком долго пробыл здесь. Мы… И я, и ты, мы забыли, что такое боль. Нам нет больше места в мире Боли.  
— Тогда причини мне боль, Флар! Ударь меня, укуси, ущипни…  
— Не могу, — Флар покачал головой.  
— Тогда я… — Тея со всей силы ударила Флара по щеке, затем еще раз, и еще…  
— Я не чувствую, — равнодушно произнес Флар.  
— Тьма… — Тея задумалась. — Что это все значит, Флар?  
— Это значит, мы остаемся здесь.

— Нет! Не вздумай сдаться, идиот! Думай, если у тебя еще осталось здесь хоть что-то от мозга. Чувствуй. Чувствуй этот мир, ты же создал его… Не хочешь жить сам — так хоть меня спаси, Флар, я не хочу оставаться здесь. Знаешь, кого я видела в лодке? О, ты не представляешь…

Флар смутно почувствовал укол вины.

— Боль, — прошептал он. — Боль, жизнь… Как нам попасть туда? Как?  
— Боль, жизнь, смерть, — вторила ему Тея. — Смерть, рождение… Тьма, неужели мы можем вернуться в мир, только родившись в нем?

Флар вдруг замер и пристально посмотрел на Тею.

— Нет, — медленно выговорил он. — Не так. Боль зарождения новой жизни, Тея. Вот оно.  
— Что?  
— Если ключ не подходит к дверям, нужна отмычка. Нужен кто-то, кого еще нет… Только тебе решать, готова ли ты на это пойти, Тея, или предпочтешь остаться здесь.

— На что пойти? Отмычка… ты про… Маккама?

— Нет. Я про… Тьма, Тея, я не готов причинить тебе боль, которой ты не хочешь.

— Погоди, Флар. Давай вернемся к реке. Там должна быть лодка. Маккам… он говорил мне…

— Лодки уплыли, — перебил Флар.  
— Значит…  
— Значит, боль зарождения новой жизни, либо… Либо остаться здесь.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне…

— Впустить в себя мое семя, Тея, — Флару нелегко дались эти слова. — Либо остаться здесь.  
— Я не смогу потом… отвергнуть ребенка? Потом, когда мы выйдем отсюда? — Тея выглядела отчаянной, напуганной.  
— Нет, — Флар покачал головой. — Если играть, то играть по честному.  
— Ну что ж… — Тея подошла к Флару ближе, и он почувствовал, как от волнения забилось сердце. — Я готова, Флар.

Она решилась. Оставалось решиться ему.

Он сделал маленький шаг вперед, оказавшись еще ближе, и прильнул к ее губам. Странно, но он даже не думал о Лиеке в этот момент — мысль мелькнула где-то и тут же пропала.

Он прижимал Тею к себе, чувствуя, как колотится ее сердце, чувствуя, как совершенно не в ритм бьется его собственное.

— Поторопись, Флар, — шепнула она. — Я боюсь… боюсь, что мы можем не успеть.

Она коснулась рукой его ремня — и Флар почувствовал, что ему надо очень мало, чтобы возбудиться сейчас.

— Ты очень красива, — шепнул он в ответ. — И я… я хочу тебя.

Он не ожидал, что однажды скажет эти слова другой девушке, не Лиеке. Но признание сорвалось с его языка помимо его воли.

Тея легла на спину, выгнувшись, и Флар почувствовал острый укол нерешительности — он никогда ранее… А, во Тьму. Он знал, что нужно делать, и это главное.

Он сбросил с себя одежду, опустился между ее разведенных коленей. Прильнул губами к ее груди. Тея перехватила инициативу, притянув его к себе, направляя его член рукой к ее уже влажному лону. Он качнулся вперед, и дальше все потонуло в том густом тумане, которым было пропитано все здесь, по эту сторону Врат. Тея двигалась ему навстречу, и он будто бы растворялся в ней, растворялся в собственном удовольствии… Несколько сбивчивых движений — и он излился, заполнив ее своим семенем. Она прикрыла глаза, и вдруг всхлипнула.

— Мне больно, Флар.  
— Так и должно быть, — он неспешно поднялся на ноги.  
— Я знаю. Мне больно, и это прекрасно. Нас ждет мир Боли, Флар. Ты готов?

Флар чуть помедлил с ответом.

В его жизни только что появилось что-то новое. И он не мог… не мог остаться. Не мог оставить Тею одну в мире Боли.

— Да.  
— Тогда идем.

— Эй, — раздался голос Райста. — Я безмерно рад, что вы тут уединились, но не хотите ли и нас взять с собой в мир Боли?

— Не очень, — усмехнулся Флар. — После того, что ты со мной сделал, я думаю, мира Смерти тебе будет вполне достаточно. И тебе, Трейр, тоже. Ты ведь тоже здесь, не так ли?

— Здесь, — откликнулся Трейр. — И я думаю, тебе стоит изменить свое решение, Флар.

— Вот как? И почему же?

Раньше, чем Трейр успел ответить, Тея встала вплотную к Вратам, чуть выгнулась, чтобы коснуться их своим животом.

И Врата распахнулись. И глаза Флара заболели от яркого света. И все четверо шагнули вперед почти одновременно, и Врата закрылись за их спинами.


	27. Воссоединение

Аллия с ужасом вспоминала о произошедшем, снова и снова прокручивая в голове, впервые осознавая, насколько жестокой может быть вторая часть Договора. 

Вот Фарро исчезает в машине, вот Даэрин окидывает всех оставшихся взглядом, чтобы убедиться, что среди них нет Светлых, вот замечает Аллию, раздраженно выкрикивает «Быстрее!». Аллия понимает, что разумнее сейчас поторопиться, чем объяснять, что на нее вторая часть Договора более не распространяется. Но у машины уже давка, Аллию оттесняют Темные… 

И тут автомобиль, который должен был проехать мимо, останавливается.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает у нее мужчина, опустив оконное стекло. Видит ее, должно быть, испуганный взгляд, и раньше, чем она успевает ответить, что все в порядке, он выходит из машины, недоуменно оглядывая происходящее. А дальше… Даэрин не заходит, ну конечно, он не может зайти, пока не убедится, что зашла Аллия.

Несколько десятков Темных. Неприкасаемые, так некстати разомкнувшие невидимый человеческому взору круг. И… И Даэрин. Все падают замертво.

***

Флар зашел в дом первым, и тут же с удовольствием растянулся на кровати. 

— Не возражаешь? — спросила Тея и, не дожидаясь ответа, прилегла рядом. Ну конечно, она догадывалась, что он не будет против.

Флар приобнял Тею, поймав недоуменный и, разумеется, недовольный взгляд Райста.

— А ничего, что это наша кровать, Тея? — спросил Райст.  
— Ничего, — равнодушно ответила она.

Райст повернул кольцо. Флар поморщился.

— Я прошу тебя, Флар, встать с кровати.

Флар повиновался, как он всегда повиновался кольцу, собственному творению, которое так порой ненавидел.

— Райст, а, Райст? — опасно милым голосом произнесла Тея. — Флар не может причинить тебе вред, а я могу. Хочешь лишиться руки вместе с кольцом?

— Попробуй, — фыркнул Райст, и тут же к нему устремилась ее темная Эмет. Эмет против Эмет, сила против силы, и рука Райста уже начала кровоточить…

— Брось это, Тея, пожалуйста, — обеспокоенно произнес Флар. — На то, чтобы выстроить новый домик, уходит не так уж и много времени… 

Сам не отдавая себе в том отчета, Флар беспокоился за Тею гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. И не только за нее… Теперь Флар беспокоился и за их будущего ребенка.

— Ах вот оно что, — сказал Райст. — Тоже мне, голубки. Один раз перепихнулись и все, вместе навек?

— Еще одно слово, Райст, — в голосе Теи зазвучал металл, — и с рукой можешь попрощаться. Пока что я тебя щадила, стоит же мне ударить в полную силу…

— Вот же сука, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Райст. Флар с ужасом смотрел на то, что происходило с его рукой. — Ты понимаешь, что я могу сделать с тобой и с ним?

— Райст! — резко произнес Флар. — Я не твоя вещь. Я могу быть, с кем пожелаю. Не глупо ли закатывать мне сцену ревности? 

Тея презрительно рассмеялась, услышав эти слова.

— Ладно, кажется, я погорячилась. Исцеляйся, Райст. Исцеляйся и впредь думай, что делаешь и что говоришь.

— Значит так, да? — Райст опасно понизил голос. — Флар, наивный, ты даже не думал о том, что, когда я причинял тебе боль, Тее ничего не стоило меня остановить. И все же она этого не сделала. Позволила мне довести тебя до той крайности… потому что ей тоже было интересно, что произойдет. Тоже было наплевать на твою боль.

Флар отшатнулся, как от удара. Тьма, он ведь действительно об этом не думал. Райст победно ухмыльнулся, а Тея растерялась и не знала, что сказать.

Дверь распахнулась. Трейр, все это время с усмешкой наблюдавший за происходившим, отступил в сторону, пропуская Айси.

— Тея! Я так рада… Я думала… Нет, я знала, что ты найдешь выход! Знаешь, мне удалось стать Особой, когда я бросалась на Неприкасаемых, чтобы спасти тебя. А Неприкасаемых больше нет. И многих Темных тоже, и, кажется, кого-то из Светлых…

Флар насторожился.

***

Гисса впервые готовила настой на собственных слезах. Горький запах трав, соленый привкус слез. И песнь без слов, полная отчаяния.

Дрожащими руками Гисса поднесла настой ко рту. Сделала глоток. 

Она оказалась перед вратами, которые были заперты. Гисса стучала, но никто не открывал ей.

— Даэрин!

— Уходи, — раздался знакомый голос из-за врат. — Тебе здесь не место, уходи, Гисса. Живи и будь счастлива.

— Я не могу быть счастливой без тебя.  
— Я не вернусь. Отсюда не возвращаются.  
— Я должна увидеть тебя.  
— Нет. Подумай о своем сыне. Подумай о том, кто еще не родился…

— Гисса! — голос Аллии вырвал Гиссу из забытья. Она неохотно открыла глаза. Перед ней стояли Аллия, Таэрель, Улэ и тот самый Темный, что, судя по всему, был влюблен в Аллию. — Что с тобой, Гисса? — взгляд Аллии остановился на граненом стакане. — Не делай так больше, хорошо? — Аллия взяла ее за руку. — Я давала клятву… а, неважно. Словом, я не могу провести вас к Флару, но Фарро может. Идем с нами, если хочешь увидеть сына.

Гисса медленно кивнула. Затем вытащила из своих волос две белых лилии и аккуратно, насколько позволяли дрожащие руки, положила цветы рядом со стаканом.

«Забери их, Даэрин. Забери, если слышишь меня».

***

Прошло полчаса. Тея закончила собирать Эмет и готовиться к отправлению в Дарк-Сити. Флар взволнованно смотрел на нее.

— Точно?  
— Точно, Флар. Все будет в порядке, — она улыбнулась ему, затем перевела взгляд на Райста. — Райст, если хочешь лишиться руки или чего-нибудь не менее ценного — ты знаешь, что делать.

Райст как-то нехорошо ухмыльнулся в ответ на угрозу. Флар краем глаза заметил реакцию новоиспеченных Особых: Икфис и Айси усмехнулись, Адалина нахмурилась.

Быстрее, чем Флар успел бы моргнуть, за Теей закрылась дверь. Быстрее, чем Флар успел бы моргнуть, рядом оказался Райст.

— Надеешься, что она защитит тебя от меня? Как бы не так. Я прошу тебя, Флар, не абстрагироваться от ощущений.

Флар слишком хорошо знал, когда Райст говорил ему эту фразу. Он поежился.

— Решил сделать это у всех на глазах? Отличный выбор, Райст. Так Тея точно не узнает.

— А ты и рад прятаться за ее юбкой? Я не боюсь, Флар.

Дверь открылась снова. Флар понадеялся на секунду, что вернулась Тея, но нет… дело обстояло намного хуже. Зашли Фарро, Аллия, Улэ, отец и мать…

Райст расхохотался.

— Отличный поворот, не правда ли, Флар? Они ведь не помешают мне сделать с тобой все, чего я захочу…

***

Лицо Хуарумы озарило подобие улыбки.

— Сколько столетий мы не виделись, Новый Тиран?  
— Семь, Великая.

— Я могла бы рассказать тебе историю о первой жене Первого Тирана и о том, что случилось с тем, кто посмел на нее посягнуть… Но тебе, должно быть, пора.

— Да, Великая. Меня ждут. Прости, что забираю у тебя слушателей. Они будут возвращаться, скучая по твоим историям.

Хуарума медленно кивнула, и ее взгляд снова стал отрешенным.

***

— Понравилось? — мрачно спросил Флар.

— Как ты посмел… — начала Адалина. Она явно досадовала, что не смогла ему помешать.

Райст медленно поднялся с пола. По его лицу нельзя было сказать, что только что он извивался на полу и, как в бреду, повторял имя своей матери.

— Хотел устроить шоу? — продолжил Флар. — Унизить меня на глазах у всех? У моих родителей? Что ж, прости, не вышло.

— Как ты это сделал? — спросила Аллия.  
— Погрузил его в воспоминания. Научился этому фокусу не так давно, — пожал плечами Флар. 

Дверь открылась вновь, и зашла Тея, а с ней — одиннадцать Темных. От Теи пахло смертью… смертью и торжеством. 

— О, какое здесь столпотворение. Тесновато, — заметила она. — Флар, думаю, нам ближайшее время нужно будет построить еще несколько домиков.

— Я бы вышел с тобой прогуляться. Мама, папа… если хотите, пойдем с нами.

Флар поймал недовольный взгляд Аллии и растерянный — Улэ. Что касается Райста… Взгляд был холодным, почти равнодушным, но темная Эмет гнева, ревности и чего-то еще…

— Идем, — сказала Гисса. Флар только сейчас отметил, что в волосах матери не было таких привычных его взгляду цветов.


	28. Морклетт

— Так вот что имел в виду Даэрин, — задумчиво произнесла Гисса.  
— Что? — удивился Флар.

— Я видела его после… того, что случилось, — она склонила голову. — Я изготовила настой, который помог мне его увидеть. И он сказал, чтобы я берегла  
тебя, Флар, и того, кто еще не родился. Теперь я понимаю его слова. Значит, у тебя будет сын…

— Дочь, — с улыбкой поправила Тея. Флар удивленно взглянул на нее. Гисса заулыбалась, Таэрель тоже не удержался от улыбки.

— Конечно, мы поможем вам, Флар, — сказала Гисса. — С передачей Дара, и просто будем рядом…  
— Считай, что ты только что вернул мне смысл жизни, Флар, — Таэрель протянул руку и похлопал Флара по плечу.

Гисса вдруг, точно о чем-то вспомнив, попросила:  
— Флар, Тея… Не оставите нас на несколько минут?

Флар несколько удивился, но кивнул. Они с Теей зашагали по изнанке. Флар хотел встать так, чтобы видеть выход из дома, знать, когда выйдет Райст, и успеть, если Райст после всего произошедшего захочет причинить вред его матери. Отца он не сможет тронуть, сдерживаемый артефактом клятвы, а вот мать…

— Я боюсь его, Тея, — тихо признался Флар. — Боюсь того вреда, который он может причинить тебе, нашей дочери, моей матери… не мне. Обезвредить его можно только убив, а убить того, у кого есть артефакт неуязвимости… сама знаешь. Можно лишить его рук, ног, но однажды он отомстит. И чем хуже мы с ним обойдемся, тем более жестокой будет месть. Я вижу только один выход. Просто… поговорить с ним. Договориться. Возможно, удастся обойтись малой кровью.

— Ты сдаешься, Флар. Мне это не нравится.

— Лучше мир, чем война. Я не хочу войны, Тея. Подумай сама. Он может убить тех, кого ты спасла. Он может убить тех, кто пришел ко мне. Останемся лишь мы четверо, опустевший Дарк-Сити и обезглавленный Светлоград. И наша дочь… родится человеком, потому что ты не знаешь, как передать ей Дар. А после он убьет и ее.

— Ты так говоришь, будто он всесилен.

— Нет, но он на многое способен. И ему нечего терять, кроме жизни, которую у него не отнять. Кроме времени, которого у него навалом. Не надо недооценивать его, Тея, лишь потому, что ты сильнее.

— Мы можем лишить его конечностей. Это его парализует на время. Время, которое мы выиграем, мы потратим на создание артефактов неуязвимости для тех, кто нам дорог. На их подготовку к тому, что будет, когда он захочет мстить.

— Мы лишим его конечностей, но не лишим самого главного — способности думать. Сила Райста не в его руках и не в его Эмет. Сила Райста — его пытливый ум и дар Мастера.

— А что если… отправить его в Светлоград, снова? Кажется, его там неплохо так подержали в плену.

— Светлоград не захочет сотрудничать. Это все равно, что если бы человеческая страна выбрасывала радиоактивные отходы на территории другой страны. 

— И чего ты хочешь, Флар? Сдаться, пойти на компромисс? Заключить мирный договор? Обойтись малой кровью — зато твоей? Этого ты хочешь? Я тебе не позволю.

— Позволишь. Как позволила ему причинять мне боль — тогда. Только теперь это послужит благой цели, а не станет кормом для вашего любопытства.

***

— Прости меня, Таэрель.

Таэрель потупил взгляд. В голове пронеслись мысли: «Ты сочла меня предателем, поверив ему», «Я чуть не покончил с собой, но ты об этом не знаешь», «Я и сам никогда не любил тебя, а лишь следовал своему предчувствию». Вслух он произнес лишь:

— Ты же знаешь, Гисса, я легко прощаю. Особенно теперь — к чему мне обижаться?

Таэрель постарался улыбнуться как можно более искренне.

***

— Айси, милая, все здесь?  
— Нет Райста. 

Тея махнула рукой, показывая, что ей все равно. Все стояли перед домом и ожидающе смотрели на нее.

— Что ж, добро пожаловать в Морклетт, новый город на изнанке. Новый город — новые законы. Сейчас их будет всего два, и вы согласитесь с ними или… или не согласитесь, и тогда все вместе будем решать, что делать. Первый закон… не показывать никому местонахождение города. Чтобы показать, нужно сначала обсудить это на общем собрании. И второй закон. Простой как в Дарк-Сити. Не убивать жителей Морклетта. Есть ли возражения?

— А что, если я возражаю против того, чтобы ты диктовала законы, Тея? — усмехнулась Адалина.

— Кто-то должен был поднять этот вопрос, — пожала плечами Тея. — Ты не согласна с законами, Адалина?

— Ты не сказала ничего про наказание, — напомнил Фарро.

— Наказание — изгнание с невозможностью возвращения. Пока что думаем над реализацией. Передаю слово Мастеру.

Флар вышел из толпы и подошел к ней.

— Спасибо, Тея. Итак, я думаю над разработкой Артефакта Закона, который будет вершить закон среди всех, кто подписался быть частью города. Артефакт будет представлять собой неразрушимый лист, чернильницу и перо. Сроки будут зависеть от того, захочет ли кто-нибудь помочь мне. 

Из толпы вышла Гисса.

— Я предлагаю свою помощь. В Светлограде я была начальником Базы, и могу помогать с тем, чтобы доставать нужные вещи из человеческого мира. Также… я немного разбираюсь в жидких артефактах и могу взять на себя разработку чернил, чтобы дело пошло быстрее.

— Спасибо, Флар, спасибо, Гисса. Итак, все ли согласны с двумя законами, высказанными ранее, и способом их реализации?

— Но что вы будете делать в случае, если до подписания Артефакта Закона кто-нибудь захочет его нарушить? — спросила Аллия.

— Пока что всего не предусмотреть, Аллия. Мы будем разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления. Если кто-то задумает начать резню… что ж, мы сделаем так, чтобы этот кто-то об этом очень сильно пожалел. Придется держать ухо востро. Скажите, на чью помощь я могу рассчитывать для поддержания порядка на территории Морклетта?

Вперед вышли Аллия, Айси и четверо Темных. 

Тея удовлетворенно кивнула.

— Что ж, спасибо. Буду верить, что вместе мы справимся. Теперь предлагаю решать другие актуальные вопросы. Кроме закона, нам нужна Эмет. И лучше бы за ней не приходилось ходить в человеческий мир. Нет, посещать человеческий мир не запрещается, — Тея бросила взгляд на Трейра, — но когда это превращается в необходимость… Словом, нам предстоит решить вопрос с обеспечением Эмет населения Морклетта. Пока у меня нет готового решения, и я предлагаю всем над этим подумать. А еще… Еще многие из нас чувствовали бы себя комфортнее, будь у них жилье. Так что в настоящее время, если вам нужно жилье, обращайтесь ко мне, Флару и Гиссе за помощью. Строить, впрочем, придется своими руками и своей Эмет. Со временем будут выстроены и другие здания. Надеюсь на вашу помощь. Помните, вы помогаете Морклетту — Морклетт помогает вам. У меня все.

— А не боишься того, что будет, когда вернется Райст, Тея? Не разрушит ли он твои хрупкие мечты о создании идеального города? — издевательски спросила Адалина. Тея посмотрела на нее снисходительно.

— _Если_ вернется.

***

Вдоволь побродив по Амстердаму, напитавшись самой разнообразной Эмет, Райст почувствовал себя отдохнувшим и полным сил. Полным сил для продолжения противостояния. Он не продумывал заранее, каким будет его следующий шаг — это зависело от ситуации, да и Райст был не из тех, кто испытывает дискомфорт от неопределенности. Поэтому он просто возвращался. Что бы его ни ожидало. Он открыл дверь, представляя такой знакомый домик…

Флар был в доме один и мерял пространство единственной комнаты шагами в почти звенящем напряжении. Райст усмехнулся, поймав его взгляд, полный муки.

— Я ждал тебя, — тихо сказал Флар. — Настоял на том, чтобы меня здесь никто не беспокоил, и ждал твоего прихода. Они думают, я делаю артефакт… а, неважно. Нам нужно поговорить, Райст.

— Вот как, — Райст намеренно растягивал слова. — Я-то как ждал того, чтобы остаться с тобой наедине… 

Это получилось сразу. Флар прикусил руку, чтобы не кричать. Он бился и плакал, катался по полу, и Райст любовался этим, смотрел, будто бы впитывал каждый миг таких желанных страданий Флара.

— Хоть что-то ценное я получил от своей матери, Флар. Это умение. Умение причинять истинную боль.

Наигравшись, насытившись болью Флара, Райст остановился.

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? — издевательски спросил он.

Флар медленно встал и поднял на Райста глаза, полные слез.

— Мы могли бы договориться, Райст. Тебе так нужна эта война? Или все же тебе нужно что-то другое? Я готов согласиться на любые твои условия, лишь бы ты не тронул никого более из жителей Морклетта…

— Жителей чего? А, — Райст сообразил. — Уже назвали? Что за язык? Похож на норвежский.

— Он и есть. Тьма и Свет, если переводить.

— Тебе так важны все жители Морклетта или может быть ограничимся твоими родителями и твоей ненаглядной Теей? — по правде говоря, Райст не желал войны. Он желал мести. А если Флар согласится на все его условия, будет прекрасная возможность отомстить…

— Не ограничимся, — тихо выдохнул Флар. Райст втянул его Эмет — светлую вперемежку с темной. Попытался понять… Ну темная, допустим, страх. Страх за кого-то, кого Флар… любил? Райст нахмурился. Попытался запоздало различить… вкус, запах, чувства, которые вызывала в нем втянутая Эмет. И понял, что светлая часть Эмет, определенно, напоминает любовь и заботу, но вызывает небывалое отторжение и непонятную тоску.

— Кто еще? — спросил Райст. — На всех я не соглашусь, даже не надейся. По твоей Эмет я ясно читаю, что тебе кто-то дорог и важен. И если уж ты решил согласиться на мои условия, я первым делом желаю знать: кто.

Флар молчал, от его виска струилась все та же Эмет. Райст втягивал, изучал, пытался разгадать эту загадку сам…

Наконец, его осенило. Он вспомнил сегодняшнюю прогулку по Амстердаму, вспомнил Эмет, отдаленно напоминающую ту, что испускал сейчас Флар. Она исходила от женщины с коляской… Неужели?

— Неужели ты умудрился уговорить Тею на это? Там, за Вратами? — пораженно спросил Райст.

— Только так вышло бы открыть Врата, — тихо ответил Флар.

— И она не отвергла ребенка, когда нам всем удалось выбраться? — Райст усмехнулся. — Либо ты так хорошо запудрил ей голову, либо… А, кажется, я понимаю. Она пыталась, но ребенка защитил ее же собственный Артефакт Неуязвимости?

Флар вздрогнул.

— Не думал об этом, а? Думал, она рада и счастлива родить тебе наследника? — Райст коротко рассмеялся. — Ответь мне, Флар, как тебе может быть дорог тот, кого еще нет? Ах да, мне же не понять, бесчувственному бывшему Темному…

— Ты согласен? — спросил Флар. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты не причинил вреда моей дочери.

— И ты согласишься на любые мои условия?

— Да.

— Что ж… — Райст выдержал паузу. — В первую очередь, ты бросишь свои штучки с погружением в воспоминания.

— Согласен.

— Еще бы ты был не согласен. Ах да, Флар… Что, если я захочу причинить тебе вред на глазах у твоих родителей, Теи, и, в будущем, твоей дочери?

— Нет. У кого угодно, только не у них. Можешь… можешь делать со мной что угодно на глазах у Теи, но позаботься, чтобы мои родители и моя дочь этого не видели.

Райст кивнул. Было бы забавно… но не так уж и принципиально.

— Ладно, Флар, будь по-твоему. Но я оставляю за собой право вводить тебе какие угодно вещества, проводить на тебе какие угодно эксперименты…  
Флар чуть поежился, будто от холода, но кивнул.

— Согласен.

— Ты полностью подчиняешься мне.

— Только если ты не прикажешь мне причинить кому-нибудь вред.

— Идет. Я буду приказывать причинить вред только тебе самому, — усмехнулся Райст. — Итак, ты будешь полностью в моей власти. Все как в старые добрые времена, до твоего побега — не ностальгировал, Флар? 

Флар усмехнулся.

— Извини, но эти месяцы сложно назвать лучшими в моей жизни.

— Прежде, чем мы заключим наш договор и скрепим его Артефактами Клятвы… я хочу проверить, как далеко ты готов зайти. Действительно ли ты готов на все, что я только могу с тобой сделать.

— Идет. Только запри перед этим дверь, хорошо?


	29. Тиэли

— Папа, я сама! — требовательно сказала Тиэли. Флар только улыбнулся и кивнул. Дочка решительно открыла дверь супермаркета на окраине Стокгольма, где они гуляли. Каково же было удивление Флара, когда они попали совсем не в их с Теей уютный домик в Морклетте…

— Ух ты! — воскликнула Тиэли. — Так красиво!

«Я старался» — с горечью подумал Флар. Они оказались в том самом мире, что ему не дали сотворить полтора года назад. За спиной закрылись Врата. Этот мир жил, хоть и был пуст. Воздух наполняло пение птиц, хотя самих птиц видно не было, и Флар не помнил, успел ли он тогда наполнить этот мир животными, которых видел в человеческом мире.

— Пап, а где мы? Скажи, ты же знаешь!

Флар вздохнул и начал свой рассказ. Он решил не врать и ничего не утаивать. Тиэли была не по годам развитым ребенком, даже для дочери двоих Особых. Ей, рожденной Теей до срока, было чуть больше года, хотя выглядела она на все четыре. И с Тиэли было бесполезно говорить, как с ребенком, да Флар и не хотел. Он знал, что дочери все можно объяснить. Абсолютно все — если только постараться.

— Однажды мне удалось исказить реальность, чтобы спасти от смерти твоего дедушку. Когда я рассказывал об этом Райсту и маме… Райст захотел проверить, не получится ли у меня сделать это снова. Он ставил свой очередной эксперимент — ты же видела, как он это делает? И у меня получилось. Я исказил реальность снова, притом так, что захотел сотворить очень хороший мир. Идеальный мир, без боли и смерти. Но меня остановили, — Флар замолк.

— Кто? — взволнованно спросила Тиэли. — И почему? Этот мир так мне нравится! Тут так здорово!

— Кто… Ты спрашиваешь, кто меня остановил. Одна девушка. Которой уже давно нет. Она пришла ко мне сюда, чтобы остановить меня. Потому что, творя новый мир из старого, я был жесток к старому миру, который не хотел меняться. Ему было больно и страшно, понимаешь?

— Ммм, — Тиэли кивнула, будто все поняла. — А что за мертвая девушка? Ты любил ее до мамы?

— Да. Она сейчас за этими Вратами, что у нас за спиной. Там все мертвые.

— Ух ты! — Тиэли воодушевилась. — Я хочу на нее посмотреть! 

И раньше, чем Флар успел остановить ее, Тиэли коснулась своей ладошкой Врат, так, будто знала, что делать. И Врата открылись, и она вбежала внутрь, теряясь в густом тумане. Флар запаниковал, проклиная себя за нерасторопность.

— Тиэли! — звал он, но никто не откликался. — Тиэли?

— Да, пап? — наконец прозвучало где-то совсем близко. — Тут туман, и я тебя не вижу.

Флар сгреб дочь в охапку, кое-как умудрившись ее найти, и поднял на руки. 

— Пойдем отсюда, — строго произнес он. Они развернулись и подошли к Вратам. Флар, поудобнее перехватив Тиэли, коснулся их ладонью.

— Проклятье, — выругался он, забыв, что не хотел делать это при дочери. — Тиэли, милая, коснись их, пожалуйста. Здесь опасно. Мы должны выбраться.

— Не буду, — заупрямилась дочь. — Коснусь только когда увижу девушку.

— Лиеку, — сдался Флар, сетуя на то, как плохо ему дается роль строгого отца. Тея уже не раз ругалась, что в их семье она «злой» родитель и ведет себя строго, многое запрещая, а он — «добрый» и потакает капризам дочери. — Ее звали Лиека. Увидишь — и мы уходим, хорошо?

— Угу. 

Они подошли к берегу реки. Флару оставалось только надеяться, что лодка будет у берега, что в лодке окажется именно Лиека…

— Привет, Флар. Привет, Тиэли.

Лиека улыбалась своей неповторимой улыбкой, и у Флара екнуло сердце.

— Привет, Лиека, — весело сказала Тиэли. — Пап, а ты чего не здороваешься? Язык проглотил?

— Как видишь, Флар, этот мир все еще существует. И однажды его обживут. Однажды он станет реальным.

— А что, сейчас он нереальный, что ли? — удивилась Тиэли.

— Не совсем, — Лиека взглянула на нее долгим и теплым взглядом. — Я рада, что вы обрели счастье. Счастье — удел живых.

Флар молчал, не зная, что сказать. Он смотрел на Лиеку, Лиека смотрела на Тиэли и улыбалась… На секунду в голове мелькнула мысль — «а ведь это могла бы быть наша с тобой дочь» — но Флар тут же отогнал ее. Тиэли — дочь Теи. И это прекрасно.

— Когда я смогу вернуться к сотворению этого мира? — спросил Флар.

— А ты правда мертвая? — бестактно перебила его Тиэли. — А почему?

— Я проявила неосторожность, работая в человеческом мире с одним артефактом. Я из Светлограда, Тиэли. Как твои бабушка с дедушкой.

— Ух ты! Папа, а мы как-нибудь побываем в Светлограде?

«Надеюсь, ты не откроешь однажды дверь в Светлоград, Тиэли» — с опаской подумал Флар, но вслух произнес лишь:  
— Все возможно, милая.

— Отвечая на твой вопрос, Флар… Ты сможешь вернуться к сотворению этого мира. Когда — известно одному лишь Времени. Нужно уметь ждать. А теперь идите, вам пора.

— Ты нас прогоняешь? — нахмурилась Тиэли.

— Живым опасно долго здесь находиться. Будь хорошей девочкой, Тиэли, открой вам с папой Врата, — Лиека подмигнула Тиэли. — И… пусть у вас все будет хорошо.

— Странная она, — задумчиво заключила Тиэли, когда они подошли к Вратам. — Все мертвые такие? Почему мы видели только ее? Где остальные?

— Не все сразу, милая. Открой Врата, пожалуйста. И, прошу тебя, не надо больше меня так пугать. Нас ждет мама.

— У мамы, как всегда, дела, — поморщилась Тиэли, но все же приложила ладонь к Вратам. И Врата открылись. — Давай погуляем здесь, папа? Пожалуйста. И скажи, когда я смогу увидеть еще кого-нибудь мертвого?

— Бабушка наверняка захочет увидеть… своего мужа. 

— Кого? Ее муж разве не дедушка?

Флар вздохнул и принялся рассказывать историю Таэреля, Гиссы и Даэрина, пока они гуляли по городам, вдоль морей и рек, слушали пение птиц, все еще не видя ни одной из них. Начал заниматься закат.

— А расскажи, почему мир такой? — попросила Тиэли. — Дедушка говорил, сначала был Светлоград, потом Дарк-Сити, и там жили Темные, а не только Хуарума. А когда все изменилось? Почему мы живем в Морклетте? Я спрашивала дедушку и бабушку, но они так ничего и не ответили. И мама тоже. Я как-то попыталась спросить об этом Райста…

— Что? — Флар аж задохнулся от такой новости.

— Он сказал, что ты однажды пришел к нему в Дарк-Сити, где он был Неприкасаемым, за своим артефактом. И все завертелось. А что завертелось, я так и не поняла. Он был занят и сказал его не отвлекать. Он делал артефакт. А артефакты сложно изготавливать? У меня получится? Я хочу уметь и жидкие, и твердые, и вообще разные…

— Обязательно получится, — кивнул Флар. — А теперь идем.

***

— Совсем страх потеряли… Мы же волнуемся, — ругалась Гисса.

— Прости, мама.

— Ты оставляешь ее нам, а сам опять к нему? — неприязненно спросила она.

— Да. Надо кое-что обсудить.

— Обсудить, как же… Я давно все поняла, Флар. Постыдился бы, как семейный человек…

Флар лишь махнул рукой. На маму определенно повлияло то, что она стала бабушкой.

— Кто бы говорил, — после этих слов Флара Гисса задохнулась от возмущения, а Флар, воспользовавшись ее замешательством, уверенно зашагал к домику Райста. Его путь лежал мимо площади, где на ступенях перед фонтаном полюбили проводить время жители Морклетта. Флар издали махнул Айси, небрежно кивнул Икфису, проигнорировал Адалину, двигавшуюся ему навстречу — от Райста, это было несложно понять.   
Наконец, он зашел.

— Привет. Я ждал тебя, — Райст встал из-за стола.

— Привет, — кивнул Флар.

— Как погуляли с Тиэли? 

— Неплохо. Она увела нас в тот мир, который я тогда творил…

— А, Painless…

— Да. Не знаю, как ей это удалось. Задавала много вопросов…

— У нее пытливый ум, — усмехнулся Райст. — Однажды она узнает все, что захочет. Не боишься?

— Боюсь. Хорошо, что ты… — Флар осекся.

— Что? Не рассказал ей, что произошло и как появился Морклетт? Не благодари. Я просто был занят.

Флар кивнул, принимая к сведению.

— Сегодня обойдешься сексом или снова будешь издеваться? — спросил он.

— О, ты сразу к делу? Думаю, обойдемся сексом… — Райст немного выждал. — Но разве я когда-нибудь отказывал себе в удовольствии поиздеваться над тобой… в процессе?

Флар лишь усмехнулся.

— Знаешь, благодаря тебе я привык к боли.

— А кто сказал, что будет больно? — Райст провел рукой по щеке Флара. — Может, слишком хорошо?

Райст легко подхватил Флара на руки и прижал к себе в горячем, обжигающем объятии. Флар покорно прильнул к нему и шепнул:  
— Ты запер дверь?

Райст нетерпеливо щелкнул пальцами, вслед за этим щелкнул замок. 

*** 

Они лежали на кровати, обнаженные, и Райст обнимал Флара сзади — так странно и удивительно уютно. Флар понимал, что ему нужно идти, но время будто застыло, и вырываться из крепких объятий совсем не хотелось. «Всегда бы так, Райст» — мелькнуло в голове. «Всегда бы так хорошо, как сегодня».

Раздался стук в дверь. Флар вздрогнул.

— Кого там нелегкая, — сквозь зубы возмутился Райст.

— Откройте, это Тея. Можете не одеваться.

***

— Даэрин! — на секунду Гисса забыла, зачем она здесь, за Вратами. На секунду, не больше.

— Гисса, — Даэрин улыбнулся ей. У него в руках были две белые лилии.

— Это те самые? — спросила она невпопад. — Те самые, что я тогда оставила?

— Да. Они завяли, их уничтожили, как уничтожают все мертвое. И тогда они попали сюда.

— Даэрин… я так скучаю. Я люблю тебя.

— Я знаю. Но прошу тебя, не носи больше это черное платье — оно тебе не идет.

— Даэрин… я здесь затем, чтобы… Где Тиэли?

— Она уже вернулась. Возвращайся и ты.

— Могу я еще немного побыть с тобой?

— Не стоит. Просто вспоминай меня иногда. В тот день, когда ты позвала меня, чтобы сообщить о пропаже Таэреля, у тебя в волосах были искусственные цветы. Если хочешь помнить обо мне, носи в волосах настоящие цветы — совсем как эти. Они будут умирать, и в их недолговечности будет своя красота.

***

«Проклятье… Мы так долго готовили это зелье, что все втроем надышались паров» — сообразил Райст. Он никак не планировал снова оказываться за воротами. Но, подойдя к реке, выдохнул с облегчением. 

В лодке не было ни матери, ни отца, ни Ливида, ни кого бы то ни было из Темных. В лодке сидел Светлый. Илеас.

— Здравствуй, Райст.

— Приветствую, — усмехнулся Райст. — Жаль, в наших с тобой спорах так и не успела родиться истина.

— Ты назвал мое имя для исполнения Договора. Но я не в обиде на тебя, Райст. Ты, должно быть, не знаешь, но я писал о тебе. Еще до того, как познакомился с тобой. «Книга о Тьме» начинается с главы о твоем друге Теане, продолжается главой о тебе. Тебе уже интересно?

— Не очень. Что там, очередная светлая пропаганда?

— Я много раз переписывал начисто, и всякий раз это оказывалось черновиком. Однажды я попытался понять и Теана, и тебя… и, убоявшись того, что обращусь во Тьму, сжег очередной черновик. Он мертв, как и я, уничтожен. А значит, он здесь. Взгляни.

Райст скользнул взглядом по строчкам.

«Тьма — в каждом из нас. Тьма…»

Райст вгляделся в зачеркнутые слова.

***

— Лиека, прошу, помоги мне. Я должен найти Тиэли.

— Она уже вернулась, Флар. Возвращайся и ты. И я верну тебе то, что ты давно утратил.

Флар сжал в руке кристалл.

— Я помню о тебе и без него, но… спасибо. Когда-то он был мне безумно дорог, сейчас же… Я знаю, что ты есть. И от этого намного легче.

— Когда-нибудь я снова обниму тебя, Флар, — улыбнулась Лиека. — А сейчас… ступай.

***

— Когда вернется отец, ты должна будешь поклясться перед артефактом. Ты больше не сможешь выходить за пределы Морклетта одна, пока не повзрослеешь, — Тиэли погрустнела, услышав слова мамы. — Расскажи мне, что ты видела за Вратами.

Тиэли побледнела и замотала головой. Она не могла рассказать. Она поклялась в этом тому, кто назвал себя ее Учителем. Она видела этого Темного впервые. Но он ее как будто бы знал. Она не могла рассказать маме и про странные слова, что-то про двери, ключи, замки, про Врата, которые откроются… И, кажется, открыть их должна она, Тиэли.

— Не можешь? — неожиданно понимающе спросила мама. Тиэли закивала. Мама нахмурилась. Тиэли не любила, когда мама хмурится.

*** 

Тея вспомнила, как они выбирали имя для Тиэли. У нее было всего одно условие: в этом имени не должно быть букв М, А, К. Флар легко согласился и придумал имя сам.

Слабая защита. Как и то, что родилась дочь, а не сын. Тее на секунду показалось, что на нее глазами дочери смотрит Маккам. Смотрит и усмехается.  
Показалось. Тиэли была, скорее, встревожена.

Гисса вернулась первой. Затем Райст, затем Флар. 

У Гиссы в волосах вновь красовались белые лилии. Райст сжимал в руках исписанные листы. Флар… у него на раскрытой ладони покоился такой знакомый Тее кристалл.

— Вернулась? Ну слава Великому Свету, — улыбнулась Гисса. — Больше не пугай нас так, слышишь?

— Чтоб я еще раз варил с вами зелье, — буркнул Райст. А Флар просто подошел, подхватил на руки Тиэли и, улыбаясь, поцеловал Тею.

«Я не хочу мира, где живые общаются с мертвыми. И уж тем более я не хочу мира, в котором не будет смерти. Некоторые двери должны оставаться закрытыми». 

Тея поцеловала Флара в ответ.


End file.
